Delirio de un amor prohibido
by BelyPendragon
Summary: Nos conocimos y luego todo comenzó, uno corre y el otro persigue; uno odia ser ignorado y el otro odia ser reconocido. Nos amamos y nos odiamos, porque estar juntos representa todo lo que repudiamos, pero aún así nos deseamos. Estamos obsesionados, estamos locos... delirantes de obtener aquello que está prohibido. [OOC][U/A]
1. Prólogo

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia le pertenece a la autora.  
**

 **"** ** **Delirio de un amor prohibido** "**

 **Prologo.**

 _"Odio lo que tu significas en mi vida"_

* * *

A los trece años su vida dio un giro que jamás pensó. Luego de haber pensado que su vida era perfecta despertó de aquella plástica mentira, y hubiera deseado no ver la realidad en ese instante, no con ella a su lado. Dolía de una forma tan desgarradora, que si no fuera por la presencia de la mujer a su lado habría caído de rodillas.

 _"¿Desde cuando era tan vulnerable?"_

—Ranma sal de aquí —la voz de Nodoka sonaba quebrada, casi al borde del llanto.

El adolecente miro con repugnancia a su padre entre el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco de esta, mientras se sostenía con fuerza al brazo de su madre. Pudiendo sentir como ella temblaba y, al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor dudo por unos instantes antes de acatar sus órdenes. No había querido dejarla sola, pero nunca desobedecía a su madre. No era digno de un Saotome ser indómito ante su progenitora.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza cuando vio como una mujer salía a medio vestir de la habitación, la misma en la que dormía el matrimonio Saotome. Nunca había sentido ganas de golpear a su padre hasta ese momento, hasta ese día, maldiciendo la debilidad del hombre junto a su traición. Lo odiaba por arruinar el honor de su mamá, por hacerle daño y por decepcionarlo. Porque lo admiraba, admiraba tanto a su padre que aquella traición lo hizo sentir nauseabundo, asqueado, y lo detestaba y se odiaba a sí mismo por haber querido ser alguna vez cómo él.

¿Cómo había podido hacerles eso? Por qué buscaba otra mujer teniendo a su madre. Nodoka era una mujer devota de su familia, amorosa, comprensiva y cálida. Una mujer honorable criada bajo el seno de una de las mejores familias de Japón, siempre preocupada de las necesidades de su padre y las de él. La familia Saotome era respetable gracias a ella, y Genma Saotome era lo que era gracias a su esposa. Representando claramente aquella frase popular "Detrás de todo gran hombre, hay una gran mujer", pero ahora Genma estaba lejos de ser aquel hombre respetable.

No supo cómo con el tiempo su madre lo había podido perdonar, porque él era incapaz de hacerlo.

Con el pasar del tiempo noto que aquello no era más que una farsa. El matrimonio de sus padres estaba deteriorado y por sostener las apariencias vivían en una absurda mentira. Y desde entonces su vida perfecta se había terminado. Su madre había perdido su luz, sus sonrisas eran tan falsas como las mentiras que soltaba para encubrir las aventuras de su padre.

" ** _Está de viaje de negocios_** " Le escucho decir, cuando la madre de su nueva vecina le pregunto por su progenitor. Había deseado reír al oír la misma excusa nuevamente, pero se contuvo.

Unos curiosos ojos verdes lo hicieron sentir intimidado mientras leía un libro de economía, se encontraba sentado al borde del pasillo de su casa. Este daba vista a un impecable estanque, en dónde algunos pequeños peces nadaban absortos del mundo.

—¿Por qué estas enojado? —pregunto Akari.

—¿De qué hablas 'niña'? —replicó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, y entonces ella le apunto con su dedo el entrecejo.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que Akari se lo indico, notando que aún le afectaba lo sucedido hacían años.

—No me llamo niña —contesto enojada la chica—. ¿Por qué estas enojado tonto-Ranma?

—No comprendo lo de mi libro —mintió.

Akari rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, sabía que estaba mintiendo. Puesto que el muchacho era bastante bueno en la mayor parte de las cosas, a excepción de lenguaje y caligrafía. En eso debía aceptar que apestaba, porque hasta los niños de primaría escribian mejores garabatos que él.

Se conocían desde hacía un año, cuando se había mudado con su madre a Nerima y él vivía en la casa junto a la de ella. Sus madres habían sido compañeras en la escuela primaria y solían juntarse cada fin de semana a tomar el té juntas. Ella intentaba sociabilizar con Ranma pese a su muy mal genio, aunque tenía que aceptar que no siempre era así, porque frente a Nodoka Saotome se comportaba totalmente diferente. Era amoroso, dulce y respetuoso con su madre, a diferencia del resto de las personas.

Ranma era tan misterioso para ella, era como si hubieran dos personas completamente distintas en su interior. Uno era el chico encantador con su madre, y el otro era aquel orgulloso y cascarrabias. Sabía que algo debió haber provocado que fuera así, pero no deseaba incomodarlo más de lo que había hecho antes.

En una ocasión le pregunto directamente porque era así, y su respuesta fue tan inquietante que nunca más quiso preguntarle referente al asunto. Después de todo, el tiempo tarde o temprano le daría una respuesta, pues nada se podía ocultar para siempre ¿no?

—Ranma, ¿Por qué estudiar Administracion de negocios y empresas? —Akari pregunto, y el chico de la trenza le observo extrañado por la pregunta—. Digo, pensé que te parecían aburridos los números y solías decir que no estudiarías lo mismo que tu padre.

La mención de su progenitor lo fastidio inevitablemente, y supo de inmediato que debió expresarse en su cara por la sorpresa en el rostro de su vecina.

—Lo siento —Akari se disculpo, lamentando haber hecho aquella pregunta quizás incomoda para el azabache.

—No discúlpame tú —Ranma suspiro, cerrando el libro en sus manos y dándole un suave golpecito en la cabeza con el mismo a la Unryu. Estaba siendo un idiota por desquitar su molestia con ella—. En efecto es aburrido, pero mamá insistió en que hiciera algo de mi vida y estudiara esto. Lamento mi mal carácter, no he tenido un buen día.

Akari comprendió al instante que el muchacho hacía eso solamente por Nodoka, él era incapaz de decirle que no a su madre. Al menos ella nunca lo había visto decirle que no. —No te preocupes, entiendo —le dijo amablemente.

Por alguna razón cada vez que se hablaba de su padre, Ranma se molestaba. Y hasta ese día no se había percatado de ello.

—¿Qué harás tu el próximo año? —el Saotome quiso cambiar el tema.

—Supongo que estudiar lo mismo que tu —expreso aburrida—. Tengo que dirigir los negocios de mi padre tarde o temprano, mamá no estará ahí para siempre.

—Deberías estudiar algo que te guste —sugirió Ranma.

—Me lo dice aquel que estudia lo que su mamá le pide.

—La voluntad de ella es la mía.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en ti mismo? —Akari pregunto levantando una ceja.

—Claro que pienso en mí.

—Pues no se nota —refunfuño, y en respuesta el azabache chasqueo la lengua—. ¿Qué harás cuando te cases? ¿o le pedirás a tu mamá que también escoja a tu mujer?

—No me casaré nunca —su voz sonó sería y profunda.

—Ranma, no escupas al cielo porque en la cara te cae —expreso viendo lo tenso que estaba el muchacho.

—¿Recuerdas ese día en que me preguntaste el porqué soy distinto con mi madre? —pregunto poniéndose de pie.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, te molestaste tanto que golpeaste el muro y le hiciste un agujero —menciono Akari, haciendo recuerdos de aquel día.

—Existen tres tipos de mujeres... —Ranma empezó a hablar—. Las que te divierten por un buen rato, las que te succionan el alma hasta dejarte seco, y las que hacen que tu maldita vida valga la pena. Este último tipo de mujer...

—Con ese último tipo, supongo que te casas ¿no? —interrumpió.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Akari cuestiono sin entender.

—Porque esas mujeres se rompen con facilidad... —Ranma le miro de reojo antes de marcharse, pero no sin antes decir otras palabras que dejaron helada a la muchacha.

Inmóvil en el lugar Akari lo vio desaparecer por los pasillos de la residencia Saotome, empezando a procesar lo que había dicho su amigo ahora, junto a la vez que habían hablado en el pasado. Intentando unir las piezas del rompecabezas y recabar algo que explicara su forma de ser tan erratica, la causa de su radical cambio de personalidad.

" ** _¡Ese bastardo rompió a mi madre!_** "

Recordó las palabras llenas de furia y dolor de Ranma, aquella vez en que ella le había cuestionado su forma de ser. Ahora con lo que le había dicho recién, todo parecía cobrar algo de sentido en su mente.

" ** _Sólo he visto cómo romper a una mujer de ese tipo y no sé cómo tratar con ellas, me niego a ser yo quién rompa a una, jamás seré cómo él. Por eso, sólo busco dar y recibir diversión o placer... sin traición de por medio_** "

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hasta el exterior de la vivienda, a unos metros de distancia y bajo una pequeña terraza. Dos mujeres conversaban y reían de asuntos triviales, mientras que su atención caía en la amiga de su madre. Analizando lo distinta de las sonrisas de las dos madres, descubriendo que en efecto la señora Saotome lucía diferente cada vez que se hablaba de su esposo. Notando la diferencia entre ambas.

Su madre parecía ser feliz al recordar a su difunto padre, pese a la tristeza de su perdida, se podía notar a leguas cómo los ojos de la viuda se iluminaban con el recuerdo de su esposo. Su único y gran amor; Por el contrario, Nodoka esbozaba falsas sonrisas cada vez que se le preguntaba por su marido.

¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? La señora Saotome sonreía diferente cuando lo hacía sinceramente, cuando sonreía al hablar de su hijo.

La respuesta siempre había estado ahí, frente a su nariz. El padre de Ranma era la causa de que él fuera de esa forma tan erratica, de qué quisiera agradar siempre a su madre para suplir su ausencia, de que saliera con montones de chicas distintas cada fin de semana sin sentir nada. Su forma de ser tan contradictoria se debía a Genma Saotome. Ese miedo a abrirse con los demás lo había causado el hombre que, se suponía debía haberlo protegido. La misma persona que le debió enseñar a amar a las mujeres, le había mostrado la parte más asquerosa y ruin del ser humano.

Deseo llorar al imaginar una situación similar, comprendiendo con impotencia el dolor que podía causar el sufrimiento de un ser querido.

—Ranma... ese hombre también te rompió a ti —murmuro para sí misma, en el mismo lugar en que él la había dejado sola segundos atrás.

* * *

Una pequeña de siete años esperaba sentada en el suelo de un enorme pasillo, las camillas pasaban cada cierto tiempo junto a enfermeras, a veces pasaban personas a visitar a sus parientes. El sonido de algunos artefactos médicos inundaban los pasillos, y cada cierto tiempo ella temblaba asustada al escuchar los pitidos de estos cuando eran constantes.

Tenía miedo, miedo de quedar sola en el mundo.

Abrazaba sus piernas en el lugar, cuando un hombre alto de cabello largo y tan negro como el ébano se le aproximo.

—¿Akane? —pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

El miedo podía verse a través de sus brillantes ojos avellana. Temerosa levanto la mirada para observar al hombre frente a ella, este en respuesta le dio una enorme sonrisa. Una calidez inundo su pecho, no sabía porque pero cuando vio a los ojos de ese extraño le pareció ver los suyos, cómo si se tratará de un espejo. —¿Cómo sabe mi nombre señor? —pregunto con voz firme.

—Un pajarito me lo dijo —hablo él.

—Señor, los pajaritos no hablan —sus palabras hicieron reír al hombre.

—Digamos que lo sé —sonrió fugazmente para luego ponerse serio. Akane tuvo miedo de aquella expresión—. Los doctores dicen que podrás ver a tu mamá.

—¡¿Enserio?! —la emoción inundo los ojos de la pequeña.

—Claro...

Una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello azulado se encontraba en una camilla hospitalaria, su piel lucía similar a un papel de lo pálida que estaba, contrastando mucho con la mujer enérgica que solía ser hasta hacían unos pocos años; No obstante, cuando la pequeña peliazul entro al lugar su rostro recobro el color y la vitalidad que había perdido momentáneamente.

—Akane... —susurro viendo a su pequeña.

—Mamá, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —pregunto Akane preocupada.

—Sí —mintió, fijando sus ojos en el hombre que estaba tras su hija.

Casi al instante Akane noto la mirada de su madre en el extraño hombre, y entonces imito su actuar para intentar descubrir algo.

—Akane, este señor va cuidarte mientras duermo en el hospital —la mujer levemente envolvió la mano de su hija con la suya—. El es Soun, Soun Tendo tu padre.

Algo en el interior de ella se agito, descubriendo que era su corazón latiendo con rapidez. Ese hombre era ¿su padre? ¿estaba de vuelta por ellas? ¿Por qué ahora? Un mal presentimiento invadió a la pequeña, descubriendo a su corta edad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Dejaras que te cuides, ¿sí? —su madre continuo, y ante esa pregunta ella afirmo con la cabeza.

Pocos días después su madre le dijo que dormiría, cómo siempre solía hacerlo. Pero esta vez, ella no despertó cómo antes... y a sus siete años su vida cambio radicalmente. Experimentando en carne propia lo cruel que podía ser la realidad, pues la vida era más dura de lo que había imaginado en su infantil inocencia.

Solía pensar en su madre cada vez que miraba por las ventanas de aquel elegante internado, al cual había sido confinada a los pocos meses de perder a su madre. Ese lugar similar a una prisión la hacía sentir cómo un pequeño canario, uno que anhelaba algún día poder escapar para volar libremente de su jaula.

Tenía trece años cuando las cosas fueron más claras para ella, después de haber escuchado a algunas de sus compañeras hablando de su padre. Soun Tendo, era un hombre casado hacían más de quince años, tenía dos hermosas hijas: Kasumi y Nabiki, las había podido apreciar en una importante revista que le fue lanzada por una de sus muchas crueles compañeras.

Su padre era dueño de un holding muy prestigioso en Shibuya, y se decía que había tenido un amorío con una de sus jóvenes secretarias. Al parecer ella era el fruto de aquella relación fuera del matrimonio, ella, la hija de un amante y fruto de una simple aventura. Luego de la muerte de su madre, Soun Tendo la había reconocido como su hija. Pero a pesar de eso, nada fue diferente en su vida. La furiosa esposa del hombre de negocios se había negado rotundamente a recibirla dentro de la mansión Tendo, así que a su padre no le había quedado más opción que enviarla a un elegante internado.

Una hermosa y sofisticada cárcel para ella y, unas cuantas chicas más que sus padres no deseaban educar por falta de tiempo. Porque para los ricos, el tiempo es dinero y preferían invertirlo en sus empresas, antes que educar a sus hijas para después simplemente casarlas.

—¡Oye! —la voz de un muchacho la sorprendió.

—¿Qué hace aquí dentro? —pregunto Akane, mirando severamente al muchacho—. No se permiten hombres en este internado, usted se meterá en un problema.

—¿Usted? —el chico acomodo su bandana y observo los jardines del lugar—. Soy Ryoga, no usted —corrigió—. ¿Y por qué estás sola aquí?

—No tengo amigas, pero me gusta estar sola —respondió con una sonrisa llena de amargura, antes de mirar preocupada al extraño adolecente—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Me perdí, mamá se fue a gritarle a unas chicas y luego desapareció —contesto de forma tan rápida que Akane no supo cómo le entendió—. ¿Por qué no tienes amigas?

—Porque nadie quiere estar con la hija de una amante, temen que les quite a sus novios en el futuro.

—¡Qué bobas! —Ryoga frunció el ceño y luego se rió—. Yo creo que ellas no te merecen.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque eres amable, estabas preocupada de que yo no me metiese en un lio —Akane se sonrojo por el cumplido—. ¡Ves! Eres buena.

—¿Cómo es tu mamá? —pregunto Akane queriendo ayudar al muchacho.

—Es parecida a mí, usa un cintillo como el estampado de mi bandana —describió Ryoga.

—¿Es la directora Hibiki? —dedujo un tanto sorprendida, porque la mujer era la dueña de ese enorme internado.

—¡Sí! —afirmo feliz, y luego de recibir indicaciones de parte de la Tendo se retiro corriendo.

" _Ryoga Hibiki..._ " No olvidaría nunca su nombre, el nombre de la única persona que no la vio con desprecio dentro de ese recinto. Además de la bondadosa y dulce directora Hibiki.

Ahora con dieciocho años, se había graduado con honores del internado. Y había sacado el mejor puntaje de admisión para la carrera que había escogido. Su padre llego orgulloso a elogiarla, regalándole un pequeño y cómodo apartamento en Nerima.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres vivir en la mansión? —pregunto Soun, con la esperanza de que su hija cediera a su deseo de estar en casa con él y sus hermanas.

—No creo que sea apropiado papá —rechazo—. Además ya hiciste demasiado con darme un apartamento, yo iba a rentar uno por mis propios medios.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, además no podía permitir que mi hija trabaje y...

—Padre —interrumpió con voz grave—. No soy ni la primera, ni la última persona que trabaja y estudia.

—Pero eres mi hija, eres una Tendo.

—Papá, tu y yo sabemos que aunque lleve el apellido jamás seré digna de él —sonrió con amargura, mirando el rostro preocupado de su padre—. Estoy bien aquí, enserio —agrego viendo el rostro del hombre un poco más alegre.

—Llámame si necesitas algo —dijo Soun poniendo una caja en sus manos.

—¿Otro regalo? —Akane arqueo su ceja mirando la caja, suponiendo que aquello era un celular.

—Mi numero está ahí, úsalo —le advirtió el hombre con voz severa antes de marcharse.

—Okay —respondió para luego cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que espero, y sin darse cuenta. Se encontraba sentada en el pasto de la enorme universidad Furinkan, ubicada a una media hora caminando desde su apartamento. Respiro profundo disfrutando de la libertad que sentía en ese lugar, creyendo que por fin había encontrado un lugar en el mundo. Porque después de muchos años volvía a sentirse viva, la última vez que se había sentido así fue cuando hablo con su madre por última vez.

Y desde aquel momento se había sentido perdida en el mundo, pero ahora tenía que encontrar un camino. Algo que la hiciera feliz, pues esa había sido la última voluntad de su madre.

Fue ahí, en medio de sus pensamiento y mirando la entrada del campus cuando lo vio.

Sus ojos marrones destilando vida, tan brillantes como los recordaba. La misma bandana y el mismo cabello, sólo sus facciones habían cambiado. Ahora era un hombre, y no aquel adolecente perdido buscando a su mamá en el internado.

Se dedico a observarlo a lo lejos en los días siguientes a esa primera semana de clases.

Ryoga solía juntarse con el chico más popular entre las chicas, por lo que era fácil para ella saber donde estaba. No se atrevía a hablarle directamente, puesto que temía que no la recordará. Después de todo... solo habían hablado una sola vez, pero eso le había bastado a Akane para sentir afecto hacía él.

Al terminar la semana se decidió a escribirle una carta, y esperando el momento adecuado para entregársela lo siguió. Sin embargo para su mala suerte, aquel gigoló de Saotome con el que solía pasearse por los alrededores del campus, siempre andaba con él como si fueran dos imanes opuestos. Porque para ella eran claramente eso... dos opuestos.

Saotome tenía fama de solo buscar diversión con las chicas, mientras que el Hibiki era conocido por ser tranquilo y juntarse con el primero. Trato de imaginarse cómo sería su amistad, porque a lo lejos se veía que el alegre muchacho de bandana hablaba bastante y por el contrario, el chico de la trenza solo parecía comunicarse con él con monosílabos. Cosa que le parecía muy desagradable de este último.

Había llegado el Viernes, y decidida espero a que el Hibiki llegará para entregarle la carta. Pero para su disgusto, nuevamente el chico Saotome andaba junto a él. Los observo a unos cuantos metros de distancia cuando se detuvieron en medio del camino rumbo al edificio principal del campus, ambos parecían estar hablando de algún tema que preocupaba al Hibiki. Porque en su rostro reflejaba pesar.

Suspiro irritada por la situación, mientras apretaba con fuerza la carta entre sus manos. ¿Por qué no solo le hablaba directamente?, ¿A qué le tenía miedo?. Bajo la sombra de un árbol y perdida en sus pensamientos, no pudo sentir cuando una persona se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me estas siguiendo? —la voz varonil y profunda, la pilló completamente desprevenida.

Fue ahí que despertó de sus pensamientos y un tanto extrañada, enfoco su atención en el desconocido frente a ella. Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con una intensa mirada azulada, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza de una forma tan descarada que la abrumo. Haciéndola sentir más intimidada que nunca, preguntándose a sí misma si es que llevaba la suficiente ropa encima, pues parecía desnudarla con aquellos misteriosos ojos azules.

El dueño de aquella intensa mirada ladeo su cabeza para tener una mejor perspectiva de la chica frente a él, ya que debido a su diferencia de estatura se le dificultaba verle desde tan cerca. Ella utilizaba un vestido azul marino bastante holgado para su gusto, que a pesar de ser un par de talles más grande de lo usual se le ajustaba en las caderas y le daba una suave caída a la tela. La piel de la menuda muchacha era tan blanca que lucía similar a la porcelana, su oscuro cabello azulado le daba un aspecto más llamativo a sus mejillas pálidas, pero levemente más rosadas, y sus grandes ojos de color avellana contrastaban con todo el fino aspecto de la muchacha que, por algún motivo le hacía recordar a la más hermosa y elegante muñeca de la colección de su madre.

 _"¿Cómo es que no he visto a esta chica antes?"_ Ranma se pregunto sin quitar sus ojos de la fascinante mujer, mientras una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se curvaba en sus labios.

El nerviosismo empezó a fluir en su interior cuando vio al hombre esbozar una sonrisa, entonces recién en ese instante se percato de quién era el muchacho. Era Saotome, el chico que desataba una locura entre las delirantes jóvenes del campus, haciéndolas parecer unas adolecentes con severos problemas hormonales.

La imponente y varonil presencia del moreno la aturdió por un segundo, mientras se debatía entre huir o esperar a que se fuera. Pensó estar loca al sentirse intimidada por el Saotome que, con una seguridad que no había percibido jamás en otro hombre le analizaba en silencio, casi como si estuviera valorando su aspecto. Y aquella actitud pedante la hizo sentir extrañamente enfadada y hasta ofendida, ayudando a su cuerpo por impulso a mover sus pies para salir del lugar.

Apoyado contra el árbol levanto una ceja interesado al verla fruncir el entrecejo, pues algo en esa chica le pareció absolutamente diferente. Lo supo en cuanto vislumbro una chispa en esos grandes y brillantes ojos avellana. Descubrió que ella tenía miedo porque su cuerpo temblaba; sin embargo, su mirada era fuego puro, desafiante y destilando algo similar al desprecio. Una sonrisa ladina se curvo en sus labios al descubrir que morbosamente, lo que estaba observando en ella le gustaba.

 _ **Y sin saberlo, ella significaba todo lo que él odiaba y despreciaba: La traición.**_

 _ **Y para ella, él significaba recordar todo lo que deseaba olvidar: Su existencia.**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola, miles y miles de días decidiendo nombre para este fic... prometo no matar a nadie con este. -aún :v, nah mentira xd- Haré de este un romance, drama, con mucho dolor, consuelo, amor y zukulencia. Espero hacerlos llorar :x, y sí, amo los Universos Alternos. Le hice prologo, porque me daba lata explicar el pasado de los personajes en Flashbacks ¡Odio escribir flashbacks porque se ven super poco esteticos, aunque los pusiera en letra cursiva xd ! Y eso. Este fic lo estaré públicando cada dos semanas~ por cosas de tiempo, trabajo, vida e hijo. -además que estoy escribiendo otro fic, para otro fandom (la traicion se acerca xD)- i need more time my bros. No iba adelantar nada de este fic hasta Septiembre, pero como mi querido Johnny quería su spoiler de lo que estoy escribiendo, se lo regalamos completo. ~

Me cuentan que les parecio el prologo :D ~

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer =)!**_  
 _ **Hasta el proximo Capitulo :D!**_


	2. Indiferencia

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia le pertenece a la autora del fic.  
**

 **"Delirio de un amor prohibido"**

 **Capitulo 1: Indiferencia.  
**

 _"El día en que nos conocimos. Por primera vez en mi vida deseé algo.  
Quería que tú me vieras como todas las demás..." _

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras se reincorporaba con pereza sobre su cama, la luz de los rayos solares comenzaban a colarse por la ventana e indicaban el inicio de un nuevo día.

Ranma frotaba uno de sus ojos con su mano, al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba en dirección al baño. Lavo su cara y arreglo su trenza con algo de pereza, mientras se observaba en el impecable espejo del tocador. Terminando de asearse, se vistió con absoluta calma para luego salir hasta el comedor de la enorme casa Saotome.

El olor al desayuno estaba inundando cada espacio de la habitación. El pan tostado en una pequeña panera de mimbre estaba puestos prolijamente por su madre, al igual que las tazas y cubiertos sobre la mesa. Todos los días, la misma aburrida y monótona rutina.

Bostezo combatiendo la flojera momentánea, y procedió a sentarse en su puesto. A los pocos segundos su madre se hizo presente en el lugar, cargando una pequeña cafetera en sus manos.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Despertaste temprano hoy! —saludo Nodoka con una sonrisa, sirviendo el café.

Miro extrañado la mesa al notar la ausencia de su padre.

—¿Y el viejo? —pregunto Ranma de mala gana, dándole una mordida a su tostada.

—Ayer por la tarde se fue de viaje de negocios —respondió su madre con total normalidad, Ranma rodo los ojos fastidiado ante la respuesta. ¿Por qué le mentía?— ¿Qué tal las clases?

Termino de beber su café y se motivo a responderle a su curiosa mamá. —Madre, recién inicia la tercera semana de clases del segundo año... dame un respiro—expreso casi en un suspiro, intentando ser lo más amable posible con su progenitora.

Nodoka vio a su hijo querer levantar su taza de café, pero enseguida intercedió. No quería que llegará tarde a la Universidad por ayudarla con los quehaceres. Regalandole una sonrisa, lo miro detenidamente. Aún no podía creer que su pequeño hijo se hubiera vuelto todo un hombre, este ya era su segundo año de universidad, y pesé a que Ranma se había negado en un principio a estudiar finalmente cedió a su pedido. Complaciéndola como siempre solía hacerlo.

—¿A qué hora llegarás hoy cariño? —interrogo Nodoka al azabache que se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—No lo sé, te llamaré al celular o te envió un mensaje para avisarte —informo Ranma antes de salir.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada de su casa y se encontró de frente con su mejor amigo esperándolo, ya era una costumbre ir de camino a la Universidad juntos. Saludo al ruidoso muchacho de la bandana con un gesto con la mano y procedió a escucharlo hablar sin parar. Suspiro pesadamente luego de un cuarto de hora caminando, y subió la mirada cuando noto que ya se encontraban en la entrada al campus.

El campus Universitario tenía un enorme jardín con algunos árboles que daban una refrescante sombra en esos días calurosos, en el lugar se veían muchos grupos de estudiantes sentados en la hierba y cotorreando, otros por otro lado caminaban en dirección al edificio principal de la facultad.

Ranma miraba de reojo interesado a una muchacha que llevaba por lo menos unos tres días observándolos con sigilo, ocultándose tras los arboles y pilares universitarios en cuanto le dirigía la mirada. Seguramente era una de sus fans, pensó restándole importancia al tema.

—¡Oe Ranma! —vociferó Ryoga tironeando al joven del brazo, puesto a que traía ambas manos metidas en sus bolsillos—. ¿Me estas escuchando?

Entrecerró los ojos ofuscado para mirar al fastidioso de su amigo—. Continua... —soltó Ranma de malagana.

—¡Te digo que termine la instancia en nivel heroico! —siguió contando Ryoga felizmente, hasta que comenzó a sentirse observado.

Instintivamente el chico de la bandana volteo a mirar en dirección hacia la entrada de los jardines de la Universidad, logrando apenas ver una furtiva sombra en el sitió. Extrañado por el inusual acoso visual, levanto una de sus cejas y entonces su mirada se dirigió hasta el joven a su lado.

—Es idea mía o nos está siguiendo una de tus locas fans —pregunto Ryoga, arqueando una de sus cejas y con pose pensativa.

Ranma tomo su cabeza con su mano sin creer lo distraído que era su amigo. Realmente era un idiota sin remedio para no haberlo notado antes, porque la chica llevaba bastante tiempo acosandolos visualmente. Y resignado por no ver un ápice de inteligencia en el tarado muchacho junto a él, procedió a hablar.

—Sabes... lleva varios días haciéndolo —Ranma nuevamente metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para ignorar el tema y darlo por cerrado.

Completamente sorprendido miro a su fastidiado amigo, sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Cómo era posible de que no lo hubiera notado antes. —¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?! —exclamo para luego sentir algo de pena por la pobre muchacha—. Lo mejor será ignorarla... —sugirió, no queriendo ver otra víctima más de Ranma.

Ryoga cruzo sus brazos tras su cabeza y pensó en lo suertudo que era el maldito Saotome, realmente siempre tenía a las chicas que quería, todas suspiraban por al menos pasar una noche con él, pero este ni se inmutaba en rechazarlas con total frialdad, y con las pocas "suertudas" que se encamaba solo las usaba para satisfacer su lujuria. No pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia por Ranma al pensar que era el dueño del corazón de su adorada Ukyo.

—¡Qué suerte tienes! —soltó Ryoga casi en suspiro—. Cada vez que le pido a U-chan que salga conmigo termino con espatulas en algún lugar o con alguna contusión.

—Eres muy insistente, ya deberías darte por vencido con ella —dijo Ranma recordando las palizas de Ukyo al rechazar a Ryoga desde la secundaria.

—¡Nunca! —respondió el de la bandana con determinación y convenciéndose a sí mismo—. ¡Este año será el mejor de todos! ¡Tendré novia y ya no tendré que venirme contigo a la Universidad! —menciono cantarín y soñador, imaginando su nuevo y brillante futuro.

—Hmp...—Ranma rodo los ojos para ver nuevamente al chico a su lado—. " _sueñas despierto compadre_ "—pensó antes de volver a hablar—. Entonces deja de quejarte cuando te pegue —cambio el tema al sentir la mirada de la joven acosadora nuevamente sobre él y Ryoga, y esta vez su amigo observo también en dirección a la chica— ¿Hasta cuándo continuará con eso? —se pregunto mirando de reojo hacia la figura femenina oculta tras un árbol.

—¿Por qué no solo le hablas y le pides que deje de hacerlo? Si te molesta tanto...—sugirió, mirando de reojo al joven de la trenza—. Así se rendirá y no te seguirá más —se detuvo al ver a Ranma detenerse de golpe y, mirarle impactado por su idea—. ¿Qué te pasa mujercita? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ranma pensó en las palabras dichas por Ryoga, y sorprendido palmeo el hombro de este. ¿Por qué él no lo había pensado antes? Era sencillo, solo tenía que ir hasta ella y pedirle que dejará de seguirlos.

—¡Increíble! ¡Tu cerebro realmente funciona y tiene neuronas! —termino de decir tocando su barbilla y mirando hacia el cielo con expresión pensativa.

Ryoga tomo a su amigo desde el cuello de su camisa y con una mirada amenazante procedió a encararlo por la ofensa.

—¡¿Que insinúas maldito Saotome?! ¡¿Quieres pelear afeminado?!

—Qué escandaloso —pronuncio con cierta indiferencia para luego con un habilidoso movimiento soltarse del agarre y, comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta del jardín universitario.

—¡Ranma! ¡¿A dónde vas tenemos clases de Calculo?! —grito Ryoga viendo al de la trenza marcharse.

—¡Adelántate! ¡Luego te alcanzo! —le indico Ranma levantando su mano en señal de despedida.

Ryoga trago saliva al imaginar que haría su amigo, " _pobre chica..."._ No podía evitar sentir algo de pena por la inocente muchacha enamorada, seguramente Ranma le rompería el corazón sin piedad. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, y le dedico una última mirada de reojo a su popular amigo antes de entrar al edificio universitario e ir a clases. Al parecer la lista de corazones rotos del Saotome aumentaría aun más, si es que eso se podía.

Ranma continuo su paso en dirección a la desconocida asechadora, la cual se encontraba tras un árbol. Sin siquiera mirar a la "extraña acosadora" puso su mano sobre el tronco de modo intimidante, para así evitar cualquier intento de escape de la muchacha que, al parecer estaba totalmente distraída en el lugar.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me has estado siguiendo? —Pregunto el azabache logrando atraer la atención de la chica.

Por primera vez presto atención a la joven, extrañado por no haberla visto antes en el lugar. Su hermoso y largo cabello azulado no habría pasado desapercibido para él. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía ser de porcelana, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas al verse descubierta le daban un aspecto de completa inocencia. Ella lucía verdaderamente angelical con aquella expresión de desconsierto en el rostro cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Logrando increiblemente atraer su atención, cosa que no todas las mujeres lograban hacer y que muchas deseaban lograr.

Descaradamente se atrevió a mirar más de lo debido, si es qué eso se podía, ya que la joven utilizaba un vestido tan santurrón que no le hacía juicio a su fino aspecto, pero pese a eso pudo notar que la chica tenía sus curvas bajo aquel holgado y espantoso vestido color azul marino, gracias a que la tela se le ajustaba cómo un guante a la cadera. Tampoco era muy alta, analizó al notar que debía inclinarse bastante para ver el hermoso rostro de la muchacha.

—" _¿Cómo es que no la he visto antes?_ "—se pregunto, con los ojos fijos en la menuda chica frente a él—" _Esta chica, no está nada mal..._ "—se dijo mentalmente.

Sus ojos avellana se posaron en el chico apoyado sobre el árbol, extrañada dejo de apretar el sobre de carta en sus manos y dirigió su atención al intimidante joven de trenza que con una actitud pedante, la evaluaba con la mirada. Sabía perfectamente quién era él, todo el mundo en el campus lo sabía "Saotome". El chico que era conocido especialmente por su fama entre las mujeres. Y por un motivo que ella ignoraba parecía ser del gusto de todas las feminas del lugar, a excepción su persona.

Akane lo miro a la defensiva al notar que sus ojos la recorrían descaradamente. _"Que desvergonzado"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo la compostura para no provocar un escándalo. Inhalo profundo, buscando oxigenar sus sentidos y juntar la paciencia suficiente, esa que necesitaba con urgencia para no olvidar que era una dama y golpear al muchacho frente a sus ojos. Impulsada por su molestia, y luego de controlarse hizo un intento de escapar del lugar.

—Yo tengo que ir a clases —pronuncio la Tendo, conteniendo su enfado y dejando caer torpemente el sobre a los pies de Ranma—. " _maldición_ "—maldijo, viendo en cámara lenta cómo el sobre con la carta caía al suelo suavemente al valz con el viento.

Ranma frunció el ceño sin entender la actitud de la torpe muchacha, puesto que normalmente la chica le habría declarado su amor en vez de hacerlo perder su valioso tiempo. Y ¡Dios! ¡él le estaba prestando su atención! No cualquier mujer tenía la suerte de ella.

—Se te cayó algo —menciono el Saotome, mirando la carta en el suelo—. Eres bastante torpe.

Ignorando el silencio de la chica se agacho a recoger el sobre que descuidadamente dejo caer a sus pies.

Al notar un corazón en el sello de la carta, algo pareció hacer "click" dentro de su cabeza. ¡Ahora entendía todo! Ella era de ese tipo de chicas timidas que pocas veces había tenido el gusto de ver, por eso ella no era cápaz de confesarle su amor a través de las palabras. Y cómo él era inteligente, no necesitaba que le dijera más de la cuenta y le haría el favor de leer su confesión. Curioso procedió a abrir el sobre con una rapidez casi sobrehumana.

—Una declaración —Ranma dejo escapar de sus labios lo obvio, mientras se mantenía esquivando a la peliazul que, insistente quería quitarle la carta de las manos. Después de todo, al parecer sí era una de sus fanáticas.

—¡No la leas! —exigió Akane molesta, intentando obtener el trozo de papel de las manos de Ranma.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —expreso Ranma de golpe quedándose inmóvil observando el papel.

Rápidamente la joven le quito el trozo de papel completamente con las mejillas ardiendo, y absolutamente avergonzada, habiendo aprovechado que el azabache se quedo petrificado en el lugar para hacer su movimiento.

—¿Es enserio? —menciono decepcionado el chico de la trenza, recordando lo leído en la carta.

Se quedo quieta en el sitió mirando el papel en sus manos. —" _Estoy perdida, él lo sabe... él le dirá todo._ "—pensó Akane, mordiendo su labio inferior por los nervios.

Impactado e incredulo aún por la carta, le volvió a quitar la hoja nuevamente a la peli azul de la manos. Y releyó nuevamente, solo para oscilar la mirada entre la chica y las palabras escritas en el papel. De pronto y para molestia de la chica, soltó una carcajada divertido por la absurda situación en la que se encontraban ambos.

No sabía si aquella risa que soltó era porque la chica estaba enamorada del tarado de Ryoga, o por lo ridículo que se sentía al creer que ella lo estaba siguiendo a él. Nunca le había sucedido algo similar en su vida, y ninguna mujer le había dado una mirada tan indiferente hasta entonces.

Su sangre hirvió al escucharlo reír, ¿Se estaba burlando? Definitivamente ese chico le desagradaba. Molesta y con coraje volvió a quitar la carta de las manos del Saotome, ¿acaso era tan gracioso burlarse de sus sentimientos de esa forma?

—¡¿Por qué te burlas?! —encaró en tono amenazante, tomando al chico de la camisa con agresividad.

—¡Hey cálmate! —logro decir apenas, comenzando a calmar sus carcajadas e intentando apaciguar a la joven.

—Qué vergüenza... —menciono Akane soltando al suelo de golpe al chico de la trenza. Sus mejillas ardían furiosamente—. Encima justo tenías que ser tú —dijo en un tono algo despectivo, sentandosé sobre el césped para organizar sus ideas.

Ranma se sacudió adolorido y divertido a la vez por la situación, mientras se aproximaba lentamente hasta la joven que se encontraba de sentada a unos centímetros de él.

— **Querido Ryoga-kun, eres el chico más amable del mundo, muchas gracias por ser tan bueno y dulce conmigo. Sería un honor para mi, si quisieras que fueramos amigos...** —citó el azabache intentando contener su risa—. ¿Esto se supone qué es una carta de amor? —pregunto levantando una de sus cejas, observandola desde una cercanía que ignoro la chica.

Akane sonrió levemente al escuchar aquello pese a lo avergonzada que se sentía, esas eran exactamente las palabras que había escrito en la carta; El muy infeliz las había logrado memorizar en menos de 10 segundos.

—Ni siquiera le pusiste tu nombre niña boba —menciono Ranma, mirando el trozo de papel con una mezcla de enojo y ¿Decepción?.

" _No, no, no... me niego a aceptar esta humillación_ " se regaño mentalmente. Ranma Saotome no se decepciona por una cosa de ese tipo, pero ¿Por qué Ryoga? Qué tenía el imbécil de su amigo que él no tuviese. Aun no podía creer como es que una chica tan hermosa se podía fijar en Ryoga, ósea que le veía a él, era el chico más distraído y tarado de todo el campus. Enfoco sus iris azules nuevamente en la jovencita, ella no lucía del tipo de chicas que escribían cartas de amor tan "simplonas". Y _sí_ , él había leido bastantes cartas con declaraciones mucho más pasionales, amorosas y endulzadas que la de esa chica frente a sus ojos.

—No sabía que más escribirle, además se la entregaría en sus manos y esperaría la respuesta ahí mismo —admitió la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas, encontrándose con la seria mirada del oji azul.

Se acomodo pensativo poniendo un codo sobre su rodilla, apoyo su rostro en su mano derecha y con una sonrisa interesada observo a la muchacha al detalle. No era su tipo de chica, de eso estaba seguro, ella calzaba perfecto en su descripción del tercer tipo de chicas. Esas del tipo "buena", esas con las cuales los hombres decentes se casan y tienen hijos. Y eso al menos para Ryoga estaba bien ¿no?

Los cabellos azules ocultaban su rostro al estar un tanto cabizbaja, parecía estar verdaderamente avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

—¿En verdad te gusta el tonto de Ryoga? —dijo Ranma un tanto incomodo, más como una aclaración de los hechos qué como una pregunta—. Será divertido ver la cara de Ryoga cuando se entere de que tiene una Fan —pensó en voz alta.

—Por favor no le digas nada —pidió Akane mirándolo con el ceño fruncido para luego ir cambiando su expresión a una angustiada—, Moriré de vergüenza si es que lo haces...

—Espera —murmuro el azabache levantando el rostro de la muchacha de la barbilla y obtener su atención, sintiendola temblar por el contacto—. No te entiendo, llevas días solo mirando y ¿Por qué llevas la carta si no quieres decirle o dársela?

Su cuerpo se estremeció al ver nuevamente aquella intensa mirada azul, sumado al contacto y la cercanía con el muchacho. Haciendo que su corazón martilleará contra su pecho, y el aire se tornará un poco pesado. Aquellos ojos la turbaban de sobremanera, y eso comenzaba a hacerla sentir indefensa. Y eso Definitivamente no le gustaba.

Ranma miro con cierta fascinación a la chica, disfrutando mucho de sus expresiones tan naturales. Ella era como un libro abierto para él, expresando en su rostro cada una de las emociones que empezaban a sacudirla.

—Yo iba a dársela —aseguro la peli azul librándose bruscamente de la cercanía de Ranma y poniéndose de pie.

Ranma vio sorprendido como la joven que le pareció tan indefensa hacían menos de una fracción de segundo, ahora actuaba de forma desafiante. Quizás la había ofendido al insinuar que le faltaba confianza ¿acaso?. Sus masculinas facciones se llenaron de malicia y, casi enseguida la vio temblar por unos pocos segundos. Él la tenía en sus manos al saber su pequeño "secreto", y aun así ella se comportaba con actitud agresiva nuevamente ¿Cómo es que podía cambiar de estado de ánimo tan rápido?

—¿Enserio? —pronuncio el de la trenza en un tono incredulo y desafiante, viendo a la chica tensarse por su actitud insidiosa—. ¿Me dices cuando?

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! —respondió Akane con desagrado, haciéndole un desprecio al azabache que cada vez se sentía más divertido con ella.

Levanto sus cejas y afirmo con su cabeza al apreciar la desafiante actitud de la joven aflorar en todo su esplendor. Ella era una verdadera fiera bajo esa mojigata apariencia inicial, y al parecer no era tan "buena" cómo pensaba. Sintiendose ligeramente interesado por el caracter de la muchacha, se dispuso a provocarla. Quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar aquella fierecilla de aspecto angelical.

—Ya veo, entonces ¡le diré!— Ranma se encamino veloz en dirección al edificio dando zancadas, cuando sintió que alguien lo jaló fuerte del brazo logrando detenerlo ahí mismo.

En el rostro de Ranma se formo una sonrisa entre maliciosa y satisfecha, y sabiendo de quién se trataba, volteo con altanería para ver la expresión de la joven de cabellos azules. La verdad es que no pensaba decirle a Ryoga lo sucedido, pero aún así le causo gracia la reacción alterada y casi desesperada de ella. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto con una mujer de forma "inocente", últimamente tenía otras formas de divertirse con las chicas.

Suspiro fingiendose resignado y puso su atención en la peli azul.

—Si no pensabas darle la carta, ¿por qué nos seguías? —interrogo viéndola de medio lado.

—Es que yo, realmente quería poder estar cerca de él... —acepto apenada y recuperando el aliento, debido a que había tenido que correr para alcanzarlo. Era un chico bastante rápido—. Pero seguramente él ni siquiera me recuerda y... no quiero parecer una extraña para él.

" _Déjame decirte que lo eres..."_ Pensó en una primera instancia, pero aquello no salió de sus labios—. Mira niña, las dos formas son extrañas ¿Sabes? —expreso Ranma con tono desinteresado—. Y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie... no soy un chismoso.

—Gracias. —expreso Akane con una mano en su pecho, sintiéndose aliviada. ¿Quizás había sido prejuiciosa con el Saotome?

La expresión de alivió de la muchacha lo enterneció, de cierta forma, ella tenía su encanto bajo esa desafiante actitud. Además no era como las demás chicas del campus que le acosaban, ella solo le ignoraba... y aquello, le hizo sentir una inexplicable sensación de desagrado al analizar lo último, ¿ella lo ignoraba?, ¿Eso había pasado antes? ¿alguna chica no se había fijado en él? " _No_ " le respondió una infame vocecilla en el interior de su mente. Esa chica le había dado un pequeño golpe a su ego, sin saberlo y eso no se iba a quedar así.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto Ranma, deteniendo a la chica que comenzaba a ir en dirección contraria a la suya.

—Tendo, Akane Tendo —contesto la peli azul en tono cortante.

—Tendo te daré un consejo, no estés persiguiéndonos, en especial cuando yo este ahí —soltó Ranma, viendo a la chica observarle de medio lado con expresión extrañada—, de lo contrario Ryoga pensará que eres una de las lunáticas de mis fans y creerá que andas tras de mí —termino de decir despidiéndose con un gesto sutil con su mano.

Inmóvil en el sitió vio al chico de la trenza desaparecer entre los pasillos de la facultad, al parecer no era tan malo como pensó en un principio, pero ¿realmente podía confiar en él? De todos modos soltó un suspiro aliviada, al creer en que pudiera existir la bondad en el Saotome. En el acto que termino de cavilar miro su celular, solo para terminar espantándose por la hora. Se le hacía tarde para su primera clase del día y no quería ser regañada por el maestro. Luego tendría tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido con mayor detenimiento.

* * *

Una cabellera verde se mecía con el movimiento de su dueña al caminar, la hermosa muchacha de ojos esmeralda esbozaba una alegre sonrisa a la vez que sostenía el brazo del joven Saotome. Era la hora de almuerzo y como le había hecho prometer a su ahora fastidiado vecino. Tendría que comer junto a ella por un tiempo. Todo eso hasta que pudiera adaptarse al nuevo ambiente universitario.

—Maldición, olvide mi almuerzo en casa —comento Ryoga con tristeza.

—Y tu cerebro también —murmuro por lo bajo Ranma, haciendo reír a la chica que colgaba de su brazo.

—Que cruel eres Ranma —río Akari poniendo atención al chico de la bandana.

—¡Estoy aún en crecimiento y si no crezco más! —Ryoga expreso preocupado haciendo un drama por su falta de alimento.

Ranma rodo sus ojos con molestia viendo a su amigo, a la vez que sentía el peso de la chica sobre su brazo. Ambos eran muy molestos por separado y ahora tendría que estar con los dos a la vez. Su pobre paciencia llegaría al límite de estallar próximamente. Un suspiro resignado escapo de sus labios y al levantar la mirada hacía el jardín del campus, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver una solitaria figura femenina bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Oye Ranma tú podrías prestarme un poco de dinero? —pregunto Ryoga.

—No —negó en seco y mirándolo con frialdad.

Akari soltó el brazo de Ranma al instante de ver aquella expresión. El azabache realmente tenía un muy mal genio, por lo general evitaba siempre socializar con otros, pero en su caso ellos eran amigos desde hacía años, y luego de tanto tiempo cerca, supuso, que se había acostumbrado a su compañía finalmente.

—Que oscuro y terrorífico... —la ojijade murmuro a un lado del muchacho con bandana, que afirmo lo dicho con su cabeza.

—Me debes demasiado dinero —se quejo el Saotome con las manos en los bolsillos volteando a ver al aludido—. La vez anterior te dije que sería la última vez que te prestaría dinero, hablaba enserio Ryoga.

—Le diré a mi papá que me aumente la mesada, por favor —suplico Ryoga haciendo un puchero.

—Llevo años escuchando lo mismo, y tu padre aun no llega a casa a darte la mesada... esto ya parece el cuento de nunca acabar—soltó Ranma con indiferencia, volviendo su atención nuevamente hacia el fondo del jardín—. Deberías buscarte un empleo de medio tiempo...

—Tengo demasiadas cosas importantes que hacer por las tardes —se excuso el del colmillo cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. —Desde cuando jugar videojuegos es una prioridad en la vida—replico dándole una severa mirada.

Ryoga sorprendido por el inesperado argumento de Ranma se dio por vencido en su petición de préstamo, ya había perdido las esperanzas de comer.

—Jaque mate—sentencio Akari tocando el hombro de Ryoga con una sonrisa—. Puedo darte de mi almuerzo...

—¡Enserio! ¡Por eso eres la mejor Akari! —expreso alegremente el de la bandana.

El muchacho de la trenza interesado siguió caminando hasta el fondo del jardín, ignorando a sus dos amigos. Avanzo a paso seguro hasta el lugar en el cual segundos antes vio a una distraída muchacha de cabellos azules. Sonrió con seguridad al notar que la chica aun no se percataba de su presencia y la de sus amigos.

" _Sí que es distraída..._ " pensó Ranma.

Akane parecía estar en otro mundo, mientras almorzaba y escuchaba sus clases por unos audífonos, ignorando por completo lo que la rodeaba. Concentrada en la grabación, le fue imposible sentir a un curioso joven sentarse a su lado en primera instancia. Hubo una pausa en el audio y volvió a la realidad con espanto, al encontrarse con unos azulados ojos que le parecieron familiares.

—¿Sao-Saotome... ? —tartamudeo la peli azul extrañada de verlo.

—Hola Tendo —saludo Ranma inexpresivo para comenzar a abrir su almuerzo.

Ambos jóvenes amigos del inoportuno muchacho de trenza se miraron entre sí, para luego ver nuevamente a la chica junto a Ranma.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunto Ryoga sentándose en la hierba junto a los jóvenes.

El oji azul afirmo con su cabeza, debido a que comía.

—Sí, desde esta mañana... —agrego tomando un nuevo bocado con sus palillos—. Los presento, Ryoga, ella es Tendo Akane —indico con su cabeza—. Tendo el es Hibiki Ryoga y la rellenita es Unryu Akari.

La joven de cabellos verdes puso una mano en su barbilla pensativa, el rostro de esa chica le sonaba familiar, pero ¿dónde? se pregunto.

—Un gusto en conocerte Akane-san —hablo cordial el de la bandana.

—El gusto es mío Hibiki-kun —menciono Akane con una sonrisa alegre, y sintiéndose algo incomoda por la situación—. _"¿Qué planeará este tipo?" —_ pensó, dándole una fugaz y recelosa mirada a Ranma, el cual le sonreía con malicia.

La Tendo iba a comenzar a ponerse de pie para escapar, cuando el chico de la trenza la sujeto por la muñeca evitando su escape.

—Quédate ¿Almorzamos juntos los cuatro? —Akane temblo al sentir aumentar levemente la fuerza del agarre, entendiendo en las palabras del muchacho que no tenía escape de aquella situación incomoda para ella—. **'Sería un honor para mí, si quisieras que fueramos amigos...'** los cuatro, ¿claro?

Akane inhalo profundo e hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para volver a sentarse, mientras intentaba calmarse después de escuchar sus maliciosos vocablos. ¡El muy desgraciado de Saotome había citado parte de su carta! Y al ver aquella traviesa mirada azulada lo supo. Él lo había hecho aproposito.

Se habría reído ahí mismo hasta el cansancio de no ser por la presencia de sus amigos, porque en cuanto vio la expresión mortificada de la Tendo. Sintió un insano y morboso placer, divirtiéndose en silencio con ella, y sabiendo que ella era lo bastante inteligente al haber comprendido sus palabras. Aquello era una suave manera de vengarse. Una pequeña incomodidad a cambio del golpe que esa chica le había proporcionado a su ego, una cosa poca a su parecer. ¿Desde cuando era tan considerado?

—Akane-san puedes decirme Ryoga, después de todo, los amigos de Ranma son mis amigos —expreso con una sonrisa alegre.

 _—"¿Amigos?"_ —pensó Ranma burlesco, mirando a la chica fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo.

Akane fulmino a Ranma con la mirada, antes de ignorar la burlona expresión en su rostro. En el momento en que había pensado que era un buen chico, debieron de haberla abducido. Porque solo de esa forma pudo haber pensado que él era _bueno_.

—mmm... Tendo, Tendo —murmuro en voz baja y pensativa la peliverde, intentando recordar aquel apellido que le sonaba de algún lugar—. _"Tendo, ese apellido me suena familiar, piensa Akari, piensa..."_

—¿Akari pasa algo? —pregunto el oji azul extrañado por la pose pensante de la chica.

Haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice se ilumino—. ¡Tendo-san! —menciono tomando las manos de la joven de cabellos azulados—. Ella es la prodigio Akane Tendo, la chica con la puntuación más alta en el examen de admisión —recordó con los ojos brillosos—. Es un gusto conocerte, soy Unryu Akari, pero solo dime Akari las formalidades son aburridas.

—" _Vaya... vaya... Un cerebrito, ¿Quien lo creería?_ "—pensó sarcástico Ranma, mientras se concentraba en terminar su comida.

—El gusto es mío Akari —logro decir Akane, agradeciendo que la tensión disminuyera gracias a la peliverde.

—Seremos buenas amigas —comento feliz la chica de ojos esmeralda— ¡Ya no te necesitaré más de compañía Ranma! ¡Qué alegría!

—Como si me importará —dijo el azabache de manera cortante antes de continuar comiendo en silencio.

Las voces de sus amigos se escuchaban a lo lejos, mientras sus pensamientos se apoderaban de su mente. Miro el actuar de la chica Tendo con detenimiento, realmente parecía admirar al ruidoso y amigable muchacho del colmillo, puesto que cuando hablaba le ponía mucha atención y reía constantemente de sus estúpidos chistes sin sentido.

El interés de Akane por Ryoga de cierta forma lo estaba empezando a incomodar.

Por primera vez una mujer lo trataba con indiferencia y siendo sincero lo había dejado impresionado con su temperamento. Ella, Akane Tendo, había sido capaz de dañar su ego sin siquiera proponérselo. Y en su interior, un pequeño y sutil interés comenzaba a surgir por esa chica a causa de su indiferencia; Ahora estaba seguro de que algo divertido podía nacer de ahí, y él no se iba a perder de ese placer por nada del mundo... Ninguna mujer lo ignoraba, y la chica Tendo no sería la excepción.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

Hola, tenía tanto tiempo de que escribí este capitulo que lo he editado miles de veces. Tengo muchas ideas para este fic... así que quizás sea un fic bastante largooo, les cuento de antemano que habrá semanas en que tarde en actualizar y otras no tanto, así que les pido un poco de paciencia (estoy escribiendo otro fic traicioneramente xD para otro fandom, y junto a mi vida personal me impide ser tan constante en este aspecto), me comprometo ponerle mucha dedicacion y amor a cada capitulo de este fanfic para que así la espera valga la pena.

Estoy súper feliz de que les gustará la historia, espero no decepcionarlos. Mi idea estuvo aprobada por **MarcelaRomero752** que fue la primera en leer mi borrador, le hago su mención honorifica. Muchas gracias por el apoyo amiga.

Les mando un saludo a los que dejaron su review:

 **• A RedFox • akanitacuri • rosefe-123 • ka-chan • CHIQUI09 • Esmeralda Saotom • John •MarcelaRomero752 •  
**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y seguir este fic =)!**  
 **Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	3. Corazones rotos

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia le pertenece a la autora.  
**

 **"Delirio de un amor prohibido"**

 **Capitulo 2: Corazones rotos.  
**

 _"El amor es un monstruo salvaje que simplemente te atrapa,  
te toma y te desgarra el corazón." _

* * *

Una atractiva muchacha de cabellera purpura y chispeante mirada carmesí, caminaba por el casino Universitario de forma metódica, meneando sus caderas seductoramente y procurando no agitarse demasiado. Debía estar hermosa para ver al chico más popular del campus.

Lo busco con tranquilidad por entremedio de las mesas del lugar, tardo algunos minutos en ello hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la figura masculina que deseaba encontrar.

 _"¡Te encontré!"_ Pensó mientras sus labios comenzaban a curvarse en una amplia y alegre sonrisa.

Ranma se encontraba mirando su celular con algo de frustración, el chico vestía una playera manga corta negra que dejaba ver sus tonificados brazos, también usaba unos cómodos blue-jeans algo gastados y unas converse.

Había estado todo el fin de semana en búsqueda de alguna pista de su última fuente de diversión, Tendo Akane. Desde el momento en que la había dejado al descubierto ya no los seguía, causando una gran decepción en él. Pensó en buscarla por internet y lo hizo, sin embargo por algún motivo que desconocía la chica no tenía redes sociales ni nada parecido, cosa extraña en estos tiempos en donde la modernidad mueve al mundo. ¿Es qué esa muchacha era una especie de cavernícola ilustrado? o ¿ Era de esas chicas con padres controladores que no le permitían socializar? Realmente eso era algo nuevo para él.

Y eso a su pesar... acrecentaba un poco más su interés por la Tendo. Era un reto encontrarla y él, era Ranma Saotome, amaba los desafíos.

Ryoga miraba a su compañero de carrera completamente concentrado en su celular, cosa rara en el muchacho de la trenza que solo utilizaba su teléfono para escuchar música o llamar a alguna de esas "amigas" de una noche. Curioso intento fisgonear un poco, pero al asomarse lo suficiente para ver la pantalla inmediatamente hizo reaccionar al Saotome que, quitando su teléfono de su campo visual le dio una fría y amenazante mirada.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un cerdo metiche? ¡Eh! —dijo Ranma con aspereza.

—¡Oh! ¡Nena estas sensible hoy! —Ryoga bromeo haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado, la cual irrito al azabache—. ¿Qué haces? ¿le envías mensajes a alguien?

—No me jodas más el día P-chan —le miro de forma asesina mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo delantero de su Jeans—. Sólo estoy aburrido.

—¡Qué novedad! —agrego sarcástico poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y luego de darle un sorbo a su lata de bebida continuo su platica—. Por cierto y Akari ya se aburrió de ti otra vez, ¿Por qué ya no te sigue?

—Qué sé yo —soltó de mala gana el de trenza jugueteando con una lata vacía—. Habrá hecho amigas seguramente, al menos ya no me fastidia.

—Pero ella es como tu hermanita y te agrada, admítelo—Ranma sonrió ante aquella aclaración tan cierta—. ¿Ella de qué tipo es en tu estúpida clasificación?

—De las chicas buenas, obviamente —aseguro el Saotome fingiendo desinterés—. Pero, así como tu lo dijiste Akari es como una hermana para mí.

—Lo imagino...

—Sólo espero que haya conseguido amigas decentes.

—¿Cómo las tuyas? —pregunto de forma picará.

—Cierra el pico, quieres...

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!—exclamo Ryoga, haciendo recuerdo de horas antes.

Había llegado a clases corriendo por la mañana y pudo ver a la chica en cuestión con una compañía femenina.

—Ahora que lo dices, la vi con Akane-san esta mañana —continuo el de bandana.

Inmediatamente sus azulados ojos enfocaron su atención en su amigo, dejando de jugar con la lata y esperando a que hablará demás como solía hacerlo el Hibiki. Pero en cuanto su amigo iba a continuar, una melodiosa voz femenina los distrajo.

—¡Nihao Ranma! —Saludo una voluptuosa muchacha con rasgos chinos, en un vestido casual con un escote en V.

—Shampoo estoy ocupado hablando con Ryoga —corto Ranma, ignorando a la chica que se acercaba a su lado, y acto seguido ponía su mano sobre la mesa inclinándose sobre la misma. Dándole un perfecto Angulo de visión al muchacho de su escote.

—¿Por qué Ranma no llamar a Shampoo el fin de semana para "jugar"? —pregunto Shampoo seductoramente.

—Creo que sobró, nos vemos en la próxima clase galán —dicho esto Ryoga le guiño el ojo, y después procedió a abandonar el lugar dejando a su amigo molesto en el lugar.

Ranma estaba irritado por la intromisión de la mujer frente a sus ojos. Realmente quería obtener un poco más de información sobre la Tendo, aunque tarde o temprano la tendría por su vecina, pero aun así odiaba profundamente que lo interrumpieran.

Shampoo había sido una de sus muchas conquistas, y la preferida por las noches. Tenía que admitir que era ardiente, aunque no le agradaba lo pegajosa que se tornaba últimamente. Ella parecía estar enamorada y eso no era parte del acuerdo que ambos tenían, pues aquella "relación" no eras más que un trato que los beneficiaba a ambos. Ella le ofrecía su cuerpo y él simplemente lo aceptaba, ambas partes obtenían un poco de diversión y placer a cambio. Solo era eso, nada más... ni nada menos.

—¿Qué quieres Shampoo? —Ranma volteo a verle con frialdad—. No estoy de ánimo para jugar ahora.

—Ranma estaba preocupada —dijo la chica con voz suave al percibir su reacia actitud.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo hemos hablado antes —aclaro levantándose de la silla.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Akari y obtener información de la Tendo.

—Te recuerdo que no somos nada, esto es solo un acuerdo —decidió recordarle al estar de pie frente a la chica de cabello purpura.

—¿Ranma, no tener interés por Shampoo? —indago siguiendo al azabache con la mirada.

—¿Qué crees? —soltó sarcástico y con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de salir del lugar a paso lento.

Camino hasta el jardín delantero del campus Universitario siendo observado por la mayor parte de las féminas del lugar, avanzo con un objetivo en mente "encontrar a su alegre vecina". Nunca le había importado el hecho de que Akari no lo buscara hasta ese día en que según él la necesitaba, por lo general ella tendía a seguirlo por todos lados desde que llego a vivir a Nerima a los 16 años.

Tomo su celular para ver la hora y fijarse que solo le quedaban 20 minutos para la siguiente clase. Miro molesto los alrededores para notar que no se encontraba en los jardines, algo fastidiado por no poder ubicar a la muchacha decidió volver al edificio Universitario.

* * *

Un olor exquisito inundaba los pasillos del edificio contiguo a la facultad de economía de la Universidad, el impecable área de gastronomía de la Furinkan no dejaba a nadie sin apetito por el lugar. Los enormes pasillos blancos, junto a los ventanales de las aulas daban una vista casi panorámica del lugar.

Cada sala del pasillo contaba con cocinas y mesones metálicos, a excepción de dos o tres salones en los cuales podían apreciarse copas, cubiertos, y lo básico, Sillas, mesas, un proyector junto a la típica pizarra blanca de todas las aulas.

Desarmando su alta coleta castaña mientras hablaba con una de sus amigas, Ukyo se encamino hasta una percha para quitarse el delantal. Ignorando por completo que estaba siendo observada por unos vivaces ojos color marrón.

—¡Te veo mañana! —se despidió una chica al notar la presencia de Ryoga.

—Nos vemos —dijo Ukyo.

Dejando el pulcro delantal blanco en la percha, volteo en dirección a su mesón para corroborar que el acero inoxidable del mismo se encontrará impecable. Odiaba dejar su puesto sucio. Y mientras analizaba el espacio, noto la figura de un hombre al reflejarse en el mesón.

—¿Ryoga? —Ukyo le miro y este le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola U-chan —Saludo alzando la mano.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto la castaña tomando su bolso y su espátula—. ¿Tienes más clases?

—No, y estoy bien —contesto Ryoga siguiendo la caminata de la chica por los pasillos.

—¿Ran-chan ya salió de clases? —los ojos de la cocinera se iluminaron al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo.

Ryoga guardo silencio por unos momentos, mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la presión que hacían sus dedos contra su palma. La mención de Ranma le había revuelto el estomago inevitablemente, y aunque sabía a la perfección que la Kuonji estaba encaprichada con su mejor amigo, prefería intentar olvidar el asunto para no perder su objetivo. El no se iba a rendir con Ukyo tan fácilmente, él lograría llegar a su corazón de una forma u otra.

—Ranma está buscando a Akari —resolvió por decir Ryoga.

La mirada de Ukyo se torno triste. Desde que esa chica Unryu había aparecido en su vida, su relación de mejor amiga con el Saotome había cambiado abruptamente. Y ella se había sentido reemplazada por Akari, porque antes de su llegada ella era la que estaba al lado de Ranma para darle consejo.

—Ya veo... —murmuro la castaña—. Supongo que ambos son "muy amigos" —agrego haciendo énfasis a las últimas dos palabras con un deje de rencor.

—No, al menos no cómo lo estas pensando —defendió Ryoga viendo a la chica soltar un suspiro aliviado—. ¿Qué tal si vas por un helado conmigo?

—No puedo —rechazo Ukyo mirando su celular—. Le dije a papá que estaría temprano en casa para ayudarlo con el local, lo siento Ryoga —se disculpo bajando la cabeza.

—No hay problema Ukyo.

—Gracias de todos modos —sonrió y antes de despedirse saco una pequeña bolsa de su mochila—. Ten, cocine esto en clases. Compártelo con Ran-chan si lo ves.

—Lo haré, Gracias Ukyo —agrego al recibir la pequeña bolsita.

—¡Nos vemos Ryoga! —se despidió alegremente la cocinera.

Ryoga sostuvo la mirada en la muchacha que desaparecía con cada paso que daba en la lejanía, y con tristeza y un tanto frustrado pateo una pequeña piedra en los jardines del campus.

¿Por qué Ukyo no se rendía con Ranma? ¿Por qué él no se rendía con ella? La burlona voz de Ranma llego a su mente por un segundo. " _Eres idiota..._ " Y lo era, pero no más de lo que la cocinera podía serlo. Pues ella perdía su tiempo tras un imposible mientras que otros muchachos, justo como él, besarían el suelo por donde ella pasaba por tener un poco de su atención. Ukyo era maravillosa, una chica agradable, hermosa y muy optimista.

Soltó un suspiro cuando su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Y mientras leía el mensaje que había recibido, decidió emprender camino rumbo a su casa.

* * *

En el gimnasio de la Universidad Furinkan las chicas del equipo de voleyball corrían por los alrededores precalentando, mientras que algunas terminado el trote procedían a practicar con los balones. Organizándose en circuitos de saque, remaches, golpe con antebrazo, etc.

Una alegre Akari arrastraba del brazo a una muchacha de cabellera azulada, la cual parecía no estar muy convencida de ir hasta ese lugar.

—¡Vamos Akane! Sera divertido, ya lo veras. Construiremos hermosos recuerdos de universitarias en este lugar —expreso Akari con mucho optimismo y mirada soñadora.

—Akari vengo a estudiar no a hacer vida social —se excuso la Tendo con una mirada severa.

—¡Ay Akane por favor! —suplico—. Vamos no seas aguafiestas, es el único deporte que yo practico. Por favor no seas malita —dijo esto último moviendo veloz sus pestañas y con mirada suplicante.

Akane se cruzo de brazos y le observo por unos segundos en silencio. Los ojos de cachorro abandonado que había puesto su nueva amiga la hicieron meditar un poco la situación. No es que no quisiera realizar una actividad extra-programática, pero eso notablemente le quitaría algunas horas de estudio, y lo que menos quería era no cumplir con las altas expectativas que su padre tenía en ella.

No podía fallar en sus metas; sin embargo, la Unryu era la primera amiga que tenía en su vida. Una persona que desconocía su procedencia, pero que era lejos de ser prejuiciosa por lo poco que conocía de ella. Akari era alegre, dulce y optimista la había visto en clases ayudando a algunos compañeros que no entendían los ejercicios de economía, y aquello la hizo sentir afortunada de ser apreciada por ella.

—Por favor Akane... —insistió Akari.

Resignada por la insistencia de la muchacha, decidió finalmente ceder.

—Está bien —Akane suspiro admitiendo la derrota— ¿En dónde nos inscribimos?

La chica de cabellera verde comenzó a celebrar por la emoción, aplaudiendo y saltando corrió hasta un mural de madera ubicado en uno de los muros del gimnasio. Con los ojos llenos de emoción se lo señalo a la Tendo que miraba dudosa los papeles pegados en el mismo.

—Aquí ponemos nuestros datos y podremos asistir en unos días a la prueba de ingreso —explico Akari sacando un bolígrafo de su mochila.

—¿Prueba de ingreso? —pregunto Akane levantando las cejas.

—Sí, una entrenadora nos evaluara —comento alegre la muchacha mientras escribía sus nombres en una hoja—. Si quedamos seremos parte de la selección de la Universidad, ¿no te parece genial?

—Sí, supongo... —dijo no muy convencida alzando sus hombros despreocupada.

El sonido de un celular distrajo de repente a ambas chicas, posicionando su atención en el bolso colgado en el hombro de la Unryu. La muchacha saco el aparato con tranquilidad de su mochila, mientras la mirada avellana seguía sus movimientos.

—¡Ay! —se quejo mirando el nombre en la pantalla con una insipiente curiosidad—. Es Ranma, me pregunto qué querrá.

—¿Ranma? —pregunto la Tendo arrugando un poco su frente y arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Sí, mi amigo el del otro día ¿recuerdas? ¿el chico que nos presento? ¿Moreno, alto, ojos azules? —comento Akari viendo el celular volver a sonar con insistencia.

¿Recordarlo? ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Y casi de inmediato la figura de cierto individuo con trenza y sonrisa burlona llego a su mente. Había olvidado por completo que el nombre de pila del Saotome era Ranma, y ese nombre le venía como anillo al dedo al muchacho. Pues el era tan molesto y salvaje como su nombre, o al menos, esa era la imagen que ella tenía de él.

—Ah... Saotome, el amigo de Ryoga-kun —murmuro Akane, luego de recordar con desagrado el rostro del muchacho.

—Aló —contesto la muchacha de cabellera verde y dos mechones rojos.

—Hasta que contestas... —soltó Ranma de malagana— ¿Donde estas? Tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, Ranma, yo también estoy bien gracias—hablo Akari con sarcasmo ignorando su pregunta, mientras hacía un monologo del asunto.

Ranma rodo los ojos fastidiado al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

—No me interesa como estas, quiero saber tu ubicación puerquita—replico el de trenza.

—Así... ya veo—agrego la chica Unryu molesta por el adjetivo que le dio su amigo. Queriendo tener el poder de meter la mano a través de su teléfono para llegar hasta donde él y ahorcarlo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿Donde estas? —pregunto nuevamente en un tono menos desagradable.

—Ranma estoy con una amiga ahora, no puedo atenderte—se excuso Akari sin dejar al muchacho replicar—. Estaré en casa pasadas las seis, si quieres te das una vuelta —termino de decir antes de cortar la comunicación.

Akane miraba en silencio a su amiga que había cortado la llamada irritada, llamando su atención la actitud de esta. Era la primera vez que veía a la muchacha con su ceño fruncido y echando fuego por los ojos, realmente estaba enojada con la persona del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto curiosa, queriendo darle una explicación lógica a la molestia de Akari.

—Quería saber donde estoy —respondió viendo que su celular volvía sonar, pero inmediatamente lo apago al ver que era Ranma—. Odio que me molesten —refunfuño, para luego cambiar de tema abruptamente y olvidar por completo su molestia— ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos helados?

—No puedo tardar demasiado.

—Compramos uno de camino a casa, así no te tardas en llegar —calmó Akari y en respuesta Akane sonrió. Sin decir más se encaminaron a la salida del campus Universitario.

Akari en aquel día en que ambas se conocieron había descubierto que vivían cerca, ya que ese día caminando en dirección a su casa en un exclusivo sector de Nerima, vio caminar a la distraída Tendo unos pasos más adelante de ella. Al parecer Akane vivía en un sector un poco más lejano a la Universidad, en un complejo lleno de exclusivos apartamentos un poco más al norte de donde quedaba su vivienda.

—¿Desde aquí cuanto tardas en llegar a casa? —pregunto Akari, observando como la chica de cabellos azules pensar en su pregunta.

—Creo que unos 15 a 20 minutos caminando —respondió, separándose en la bifurcación de caminos.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana Akane —concluyo agitando su mano en señal de despedida—. ¡llámame o deja un mensaje cuando llegues a casa!

—Igual tú —se despidió Akane para desaparecer en el camino hacia el norte, mientras que Akari tomaba uno hacía el este.

Akari continuo su camino por unos breves cinco minutos hasta llegar al acomodado barrio en donde residía. Llevaba aproximadamente viviendo allí unos 2 años, luego de la muerte de su padre en un accidente vehicular. Nodoka la mejor amiga de su madre les había sugerido vivir más cerca de ella, pues su mamá carecía de familia por su parte y la familia por parte de su padre la despreciaban por ser de otro nivel socioeconómico.

La señora Unryu era una mujer criada en el campo, sus padres se habían conocido en uno de los viajes de su padre. Enamorándose perdidamente luego de platicar y salir algunas veces, ambos se casaron a los pocos meses, en algo que sería considerado como una locura de amor. Igual que las mágicas e ideales historias de princesas. Concluyendo el día en que su padre perdió su vida abruptamente.

El concepto de amor para Akari era algo idealista, pensando soñadoramente en vivir un amor tan mágico como el que habían tenido sus padres.

—Oye —ignorando la voz en una primera instancia y frente a la puerta de su casa, comenzó a hurgar en su mochila para buscar las llaves de su casa—. ¡Oye, Akari! —esta vez volteo en dirección al emisor de aquella llamada.

—¿Qué quieres Ranma? —hablo Akari encontrando finalmente sus llaves.

—Yo también estoy bien, Akari —soltó Ranma burlonamente, imitando las palabras de su amiga.

Al ver que su vecina parecía no querer seguir hablando con él, inmediatamente se adelanto a sus movimientos y le quito las llaves de sus manos.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso... payaso ¡Dame mis llaves!

—¿A qué debo tu ausencia? ¿Encontraste amigas?

—¡Oh! —exclamo Akari burlona—. ¡Estas celoso de que ya no eres mi mejor amiga, Ranko-chan!

—¡No me digas Ranko!

—¡Dame mis llaves o todo el campus tendrá una copia de tu foto vestido de mujer! —Ranma bufo y entrecerrando sus ojos le extendió las llaves—. Que rápido... —rió divertida al ver la frustración en el rostro de su amigo, y un poco más relajada que segundos atrás se decidió a hablar con él—. Ya ve al grano, ¿Qué quieres Saotome?

—No iré con rodeos con este asunto —Ranma se puso serió, y Akari cruzo los brazos frente a ella esperando lo que su amigo diría—. Conocí a una chica divertida... así qué he decidido abusar de nuestra amistad para que me des consejos sobre el asunto.

—Ah, ¿del tipo para pasar un buen rato? —pensó en voz alta interrumpiendo a su amigo en la mitad de su explicación.

—Tú y Ryoga son igual de tarados.

—Y por eso nos quieres, ¿no? —Ranma suspiro resignado ante las palabras de Akari—. Además tu eres el tonto que separa a las chicas en "categorías". Bueno, vamos al grano ¿De qué tipo es la "afortunada"?

—Aun no sé qué tipo de chica es ella, no la conozco lo suficiente —respondió la pregunta anterior ignorando sus comentarios.

—¿Aún no? —repitió la Unryu extrañada.

Por lo general cuando su amigo tenía interés en una mujer no solía contarle, simplemente se enteraba cuando este ya terminaba de sentir interés por la susodicha. ¿Qué tipo de chica se le pudo haber cruzado para que estuviera hablando con ella? Sintiendo curiosidad por el tema de conversación, le hizo un ademán para que continuará hablando.

—No, ella es una chica algo diferente.

—¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? —interrogo Akari, que no podía soportar más la curiosidad.

—No la conoces —mintió, intentando escapar de aquella insistente mirada jade que parecía leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Entonces a qué vienes si no me dirás nada?

—No me dejas explicarme —soltó Ranma, molesto por no poder hablar al respecto debido a las interrupciones.

Su orgullo le impedía decirle a la Unryu sobre el asunto en su totalidad. Era demasiado vergonzoso y humillante para él confesar que estaba interesado en una mujer por el simple hecho de que le había ignorado. Eso sería patético, y su ego junto a su orgullo no estaban preparados para recibir un segundo golpe en menos de una semana de haber visto a la muchacha.

—¡Explícate! —exclamo Akari perdiendo la paciencia.

Ambos jóvenes en medio de su discusión, no notaron cuando un tercero se detuvo frente al casa de la Unryu.

—¡Hola! —la voz de Ryoga se hizo presente, salvando al azabache del incomodo momento—. ¿interrumpo algo? —indago al notar cierta tensión en el ambiente entre ambos jóvenes.

—No, Ryoga —contesto ella, dándole una mirada al Saotome con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Vienes a ver a Ranma?

—Sí, pase por su casa y no había nadie. Pensé que podría estar aquí —se explico—. Traje el dinero que le debo a Ranma, unas galletas que preparo Ukyo y unos dulces que mi padre trajo desde el extranjero para compartir con ustedes.

—¿Cómo es que no te perdiste? —pregunto Ranma arqueando una ceja, al ver que el chico había llegado completamente sólo.

—Descargue una aplicación que me sugirió Akari hace unos días —Ryoga le mostro el celular a su amigo que miraba interesado la pantalla—. ¡Habla y todo, es la solución a todos mis problemas!

—Soy una genio, ¿no? —Akari les guiño el ojo y luego abrió la puerta de su casa—. Vamos pasen, ya es hora de comer.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la lujosa y moderna casa de la familia Unryu, observando el entorno de reojo mientras seguían a la dueña de casa. Akari abrió una puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entraran a la única sala tradicional japonesa que existía en esa casa, ya que todo lo demás en la vivienda era de arquitectura occidental.

—Tomen asiento, espero que se sientan como en casa.

—Gracias Akari —dijo el Hibiki, mientras la chica le pedía el té a su ama de llaves.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con U-chan? —Ranma hablo a la vez que tomaba un dulce de la bolsa de su amigo.

—Desearía decir que mejor —la voz de Ryoga denotaba cierta resignación que, no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los dos presentes.

—Quizás deberías desistir de ella —sugirió Ranma—. hay muchos peces en el mar, además... —las palabras quedaron en su garganta al recibir un codazo de parte de Akari.

La muchacha de cabellera verde le dio una mirada reprendedora al Saotome, sabiendo que iba a decirle a Ryoga sobre el amor obsesivo que la cocinera sentía por él.

Todos en Nerima sabían que Ukyo estaba enamorada de Ranma desde hacen años. Y la Unryu consideraba que no era necesario repetirlo, sentía que recordárselo al chico de bandana solo lo haría entristecer, y no era necesario ser cruel con él. Al final de cuentas sus sentimientos por la cocinera eran sinceros y nadie tenía el derecho de matar aquella pequeña esperanza que el albergaba en su interior, recordándole aquello que era sabido por todos. Eso sería como ponerle sal a una herida recién hecha.

—¿Tú crees lo mismo? —dijo Ryoga haciendo evidente su decepción.

Akari lo observo pensativa, sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en el estomago al ver la expresión llena de desesperanzada en rostro del muchacho.

Ranma noto la tensión de la Unryu con la pregunta, pero prefirió guardar silencio antes de poner a su amiga en evidencia. Ryoga definitivamente era el chico más ciego y estúpido que había conocido, pues se fijaba en una chica tan superficial como Ukyo teniendo la atención de aquella chica en esa sala. Akari era por lejos la muchacha más noble, dulce e inteligente que conocía.

—No —expreso la chica queriendo ser optimista—. Ella tarde o temprano verá tus sentimientos, solo tienes que ser paciente Ryoga.

—Ustedes y sus babosadas del amor —comento Ranma de manera sarcástica, queriendo cambiar el tema y ganándose la mirada enojada de sus amigos.

—Por cierto, ¿Se registraron en el taller de empresa? —pregunto el Hibiki.

—Sí, haré equipo con Akane —agrego Akari sirviendo un poco más de té.

—¿con la Tendo? —indago Ranma queriendo corroborar que era la misma persona, pues Akane era un nombre muy común en Japón.

Akari afirmo con su cabeza mientras bebía un poco de su taza.

—Ojala nos toque ayudarlas con el proyecto a nosotros —expreso Ryoga emocionado—. Es mejor trabajar con amigos que con desconocidos.

—Además Akane es muy inteligente, será fácil desarrollar un proyecto con ella —indico la Unryu.

—¿Ya son amigas? —Ranma hablo y entonces Ryoga noto cierto brillo en su mirada que capto su interés, pasando desapercibido para la chica de cabello verde.

—Sí, ella me agrada mucho. Aunque es algo reservada, no habla mucho de su vida... —suspiro pensando en lo mucho que le había costado convencerla para unirse al club—. Nos uniremos al club de vóley, será súper divertido.

—¡Oh! Deberíamos unirnos a algún club nosotros también Saotome —sugirió Ryoga.

—Sí, porqué no.

—¡Esta vez veremos quién es mejor Saotome! —dijo el competitivo muchacho de bandana—. ¡Conocerás el espíritu de Ryoga Hibiki!

—Sigue soñando... —murmuro Ranma rodando los ojos, imaginando las molestias que le traería aquella decisión.

Ryoga siempre quería competir contra él desde que se conocieron en la preparatoria. El chico de la bandana había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo escolar intentando vencerlo en todo lo que pudiera, siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza para él en su momento. Lo peor para el Saotome era que, aunque terminará ganando en casi todos sus encuentros contra el joven Hibiki, solo parecía acrecentar cada vez más la motivación de este en obtener su revancha y vencerle.

—¡Esta vez te venceré! ¡Ya lo verás!

—Deberían unirse al club, los entrenamientos son mixtos y podremos jugar entre nosotros —dijo Akari sumándose a la competitividad del Hibiki.

—¿Qué opinas tu P-chan? ¿Reducirás tus horas de juegos online? —desafío Ranma.

—¡El gusto de ganarte es más importante que sacar logros en un juego! ¡Este es un logro real!

Al terminar de merendar la Unryu despidió a los dos jóvenes, los cuales caminaron en silencio hasta quedar frente a la casa del Saotome. Ranma observo el patio delantero de su casa, y entonces su ceño se frunció antes de chasquear la lengua visiblemente irritado.

—Aún no llega a casa, el muy imbécil... —murmuro por lo bajo el Saotome.

Ryoga noto el abrupto cambio de humor de su amigo, pero se abstuvo a hacer comentario al respecto. Sabía a la perfección la causa de la molestia del Saotome desde que lo conoció en secundaría.

El abismal cambio en el carácter de Ranma nunca fue un problema para Ryoga, pese a que extrañaba aquel chico divertido y alegre que solía ser su amigo. Pero al entender lo que había ocurrido al interior de la familia Saotome, no podía culparlo por haber cambiado. Después de todo una traición era una traición, y con los años era inevitable que generara un rechazo por su progenitor y hacía su familia.

—Ranma...

—Vete Ryoga.

—No deberías dejar que te afecte tanto, ellos decidieron vivir así —sugirió pese a lo irritado que se encontraba el de trenza.

—Nunca lo entenderías... —Ranma se adentro al patio delantero de su casa—. Nada provoca más impotencia que el dolor ajeno, Ryoga. En especial cuando es el dolor de la persona que más te importa. Ser un inútil que solo observa sufrir a la persona que ama es una mierda.

Ryoga miro con expresión melancólica a su amigo, mientras esté desaparecía por la puerta. Al escuchar el sonido del portazo, levanto la mirada al cielo y soltó un suspiro resignado al procesar las palabras del Saotome. Reconociendo a su pesar que este tenía razón. Jamás lo entendería porque tenía que estar en sus zapatos para comprender, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de poder entender lo del dolor ajeno. Ya que a él le frustraba verlo sufrir de esa manera tan autodestructiva.

Haciendo una mueca fastidiada miro la casa Saotome por última vez antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

Aún no terminaba de anochecer por completo, y ella apoyada en la barandilla de su balcón, tenía el hermoso gusto de ver como el cielo cambiaba de tonalidad. Con su cabello azulado peinado en una trenza y con su pijama puesta, se dedico a disfrutar del entorno y el cálido viento que parecía acariciarla.

Akane apreció lo tranquila que era la ciudad de Nerima desde la altura que su apartamento tenía, al menos estar en el piso 21 debía tener sus beneficios. Una sonrisa satisfecha se formo en su rostro al recordar su día, las cosas en la Universidad le habían salido de maravilla y en el plano personal había podido estrechar aún más sus lazos con Akari Unryu, la única que chica que le había dado la oportunidad de ser su amiga.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver el cielo completamente oscuro, la noche había llegado y con ello el final de un día. " _¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan rápido?",_ se cuestiono entrando a la sala de su apartamento, disfrutando del silencio que el lugar le otorgaba. El amplio espacio en esa sala la cual seguramente había sido decorada por quizás alguno de los empleados de su padre, tenía tan solo un sofá, una pequeña mesa de centro y una simple pero elegante alfombra.

Se sentó en el sofá y recorrió con la mirada las frías paredes blancas de la habitación, mientras pensaba e imaginaba como debería decorar el lugar. Necesitaba darle vida a ese espacio, tenía que convertirlo en un hogar, en su hogar. Sonrió cuando su mirada se detuvo en el único objeto que le pertenecía en la habitación. Un pequeño y viejo cuadro enmarcado con una fotografía de su madre y ella. Ambas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para capturar el recuerdo de ese día, lucían felices... y lo eran.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a emerger lentamente, humedeciendo sus mejillas al añorar volver a aquellos días en los que se sentía completamente feliz. Extrañaba tanto esos momentos, extrañaba a su madre y, extrañaba también aquella sensación que ya tenía olvidada, esa de sentirse amada. Pero ella debía dejar de anhelar el pasado, pues ella vivía en el presente. Forzándose a ser fuerte seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Voy a ser feliz mamá, hicimos una promesa... —Akane le dio una última mirada de la fotografía, y entonces decidida se marcho a su habitación.

Ella estaba determinada a cumplir su parte de la promesa, pese a que su madre no había logrado cumplir con la suya. Ya que la vida misma no se lo había permitido.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Sé que fue algo flojo, pero estamos recién en étapa de introducirlos en el mundo de estos muchachos así que paciencia. Creo que este fic será clásificación **M** , así que lo editaré en cuanto me acuerde ¡Siempre me olvido! -preparense para mi mente perversa xD- . No les haré spoilers de este fic, porque aunque llevo adelantada unos cuantos capitulos prefiero mantener el suspenso y el drama.

Debo decirles que estoy muy contenta por todos los mensajes que me dejarón referente a la historia. Se los agradezco un monton, así que les envió un abrazo enorme a todos y desde ya les dejo mis saludos a los que me escribieron, muchisímas gracias:  
 **• Ronoel • Rossi • Naggy • litapaz • Esmeralda Saotom • rosefe-123 • ELISA LUCIA V 2016 • RyaOtaku  
• Ranko Saotome 26 • Andy-Saotome-Tendo •**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)!**  
 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	4. Heridos

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia le pertenece a la autora.  
**

 **"Delirio de un amor prohibido"**

 **Capitulo 3: Heridos.  
**

 _"Los dos somos tan distintos, que es curioso que tengamos algo en común.  
Ambos fuimos heridos por alguien que debió protegernos." _

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado a Nerima. Los tenues rayos de sol amenazaban con traspasar las cortinas de la habitación, la cual solo tenía una cama de dos plazas y un closet en un rincón. Las paredes blancas y el cielo raso le daban un aspecto vació al lugar en que descansaba la joven peliazul.

Sin muchos ánimos de levantarse se reincorporo en su cama. El ruido de su celular incesante la despertó abruptamente y mucho antes de lo esperado. Estirándose perezosa, la Tendo logro alcanzar su celular a unos pocos centímetros de su cama.

—Bueno —contesto.

—¡Akane! —la voz de un hombre la hizo saltar en su lugar.

—Papá, no grites —pidió Akane entrecerrando sus ojos por la molestia.

—Hija mía, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no llamas a tu padre? —reprendió Soun haciendo una apelación de afecto.

—He estado bien papá. No quiero llamarte innecesariamente, sé que eres un hombre ocupado.

—Nunca estoy ocupado para mis hijas.

Akane sonrió amargamente por aquella aclaración, y un silencio incomodo se genero en la comunicación.

—Papá debo prepararme para ir a clases o llegaré tarde —se excuso ella, queriendo que la llamada terminara.

—Hija, ¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar? —pregunto Soun, sabiendo que su retoña deseaba cortar.

—Está bien —Akane respondió luego de pensarlo un poco.

—Te iré a buscar esta tarde —concluyo el hombre antes de cortar.

Un suspiro agotado escapo de sus labios, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el celular entre sus dedos.

Al parecer su padre de verdad quería integrarla a la familia. Y años antes seguramente habría deseado que así fuera, pero ahora que tenía la edad suficiente para entender el tipo de relación que tenían sus padres. Estaba lejos de desear ser parte del seno de la familia Tendo. No era necesario para ella exponerse frente a otros, y en especial, ser señalada nuevamente como la hija de la amante de Soun.

Ya había soportado suficiente humillación en el internado para volver a lo mismo.

Sin querer pensar más en el asunto, dejo su teléfono sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Un nuevo día la aguardaba...

* * *

La luz solar le daba de frente a los ojos verdes de una muchacha que, ahora con doble molestia los cubría con la mano extendida sobre su frente, de la misma forma como si intentará avistará algo a la distancia. Los pasos que daba parecían querer dañar el asfalto, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba en un vano intento de controlarse y no explotar en cólera por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba más que enfadada al ser técnicamente escoltada por sus dos amigos que, sin dar explicación alguna habían ido a despertarla más temprano de lo usual para acompañarla a la Universidad.

Ranma ignoro por sexta vez la fulminante mirada de su vecina, mientras se limitaba a escuchar música por un audífono y al Hibiki del otro lado.

—¡¿Por qué me están llevando a la Universidad?! —Akari reclamo casi en una explosión de rabia.

Ryoga enfoco a su amigo con la mirada y se rasco la nuca nervioso. El tampoco había entendido porque Ranma había decidido escoltar a la Unryu hasta la Universidad, pero como nunca solía cuestionar las decisiones del chico de la trenza, simplemente se dejo arrastrar por él. Eran amigos y su deber era acompañarlo.

—Yo... esto...

—¡Ryoga, no intentes explicar! —interrumpió Akari, y el nervioso muchacho de bandana guardo silencio—. Sé que esto es obra tuya Saotome.

—Estoy cargando tu mochila, deberías ser más amable "Unryu-sama" —dijo Ranma en tono burlesco, provocando que Akari quisiera saltarle encima para golpearlo, sin lograr su cometido por culpa del fuerte agarre de Ryoga.

—¡Déjame! ¡Le mostrare quién soy!

—Akari estamos dentro de la Universidad, pueden expulsarte si te ven golpearlo —la chica se sintió avergonzada ante la aclaración del Hibiki, notando como este la había detenido rodeando su cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

Al notar el rubor en las mejillas femeninas de inmediato se alejo de ella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y lamentando su impulsivo movimiento. Para Ryoga aquello había sido algo muy desvergonzado de su parte.

Ranma soltó una carcajada al ver lo divertido de la situación, irritando al instante a ambos jóvenes frente a él.

—¿De qué te ríes, nena? —indago Ryoga—. ¡Déjate de molestar!

—Es un estúpido... —murmuro Akari, observando cómo el de trenza fingía demencia y se alejaba silbando—. ¡Míralo Ryoga! ¡me está provocando, te das cuenta!

—Ranma deja de fastidiar —defendió.

—Qué aburridos... —bufó el azabache para luego mirarlos por sobre su hombro.

En ese instante una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, apreciando cómo la figura de una muchacha de cabellos azules se hacía presente desde la entrada del campus. Había estado contado los días desde que la había visto por última vez. Y ahí estaba ella, caminando con elegancia en dirección a la facultad mientras él la observaba en un silencio calculado. Capturando cada uno de sus movimientos en su retina, e ignorando a sus dos amigos que aún se encontraban caminando hacía el edificio Universitario. Y sin pensarlo demasiado se atrevió a interponerse frente al paso de la chica. Asegurándose de que sus amigos estuvieran bastante lejos como para escuchar lo que hablaran.

Akane se detuvo en seco cuando su mirada se encontró con la azulada del Saotome.

Lo había visto desde antes de entrar al campus junto a sus dos amigos, pero ella había rezado porque ellos no la notarán y pudiese hacerse paso hasta la Universidad sin ser vista. Trago saliva nerviosa viendo cómo Ranma la evaluaba con la mirada, causando que aquella estúpida sonrisa ladina se formará en el rostro del muchacho. ¿Ahora qué quería con ella?

—Tendo, buenos días —saludo cantarinamente el de trenza.

—No muy buenos ahora, Saotome —dijo ella esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

Ranma entrecerró sus ojos al oír las acidas palabras y el tono de la chica. Ella definitivamente era de otro planeta, primero lo ignoraba y, ahora ni se molestaba en despreciarlo abiertamente. Ninguna mujer lo había tratado así hasta que la conoció a ella.

—Creí que seríamos amigos, pero desapareciste de la nada.

—Seguí tu consejo y deje de seguirlos. Y creíste mal, no somos amigos y dudo que algún día podamos serlo —cortó intentando pasar por el lado del muchacho, sólo para ser detenida por este desde su antebrazo.

—¡Espera Tendo! —detuvo Ranma, y ella frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta—. No te enojes, solo quiero platicar contigo.

—Saotome me harás llegar tarde a clases —se quejo Akane.

Molesta le dio una fulminante mirada al muchacho que de inmediato le soltó el brazo. Faltaba bastante para su primera clase y la realidad era que quería alejarse de ese hombre. Algo dentro de ella la estaba alertando casi a gritos para que se mantuviera alejada de él. Cosa que supuso era su instinto y, ella definitivamente confiaría en ello.

Ranma nuevamente analizó a la chica frente a él. Sus cabellos azules estaban atados en dos trenzas que caían a cada lado de sus hombros, dándole un aspecto inocente y recatado a la muchacha. Ella usaba nuevamente un vestido suelto hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, eliminando cualquier rastro de sensualidad en aquella mujer. Lo cual le pareció contrastar completamente con su ardiente mirada avellana.

Trago en seco al cavilar que, por primera vez en su vida... encontraba a una mujer que llamaba su atención, aunque fuera de una manera superficial a su parecer.

—¿Nunca has llegado tarde a clases? —pregunto Ranma olvidando sus pensamientos, y disfrutando de la nueva expresión en el rostro de la chica—. Pensé que podríamos hablar de lo ocurrido el otro día.

—No me interesa hablar contigo —dijo ella en un tono despectivo.

—Creo que te interesará saber algo que descubrí hace poco —comento cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza y caminando a un lado de ella.

Al escuchar el comentario del azabache un escalofrío la recorrió. ¿Qué había descubierto? ¿Quizás sabía sobre su padre? Y eso quería decir que sabía que ella era la hija ilegitima de Soun Tendo. La cual el mismo Soun había mantenido oculta para que no arruinara sus negocios, ya que un rumor de esos podría arruinar la reputación del millonario, y con ello todos sus socios lo repudiarían por la deshonra.

Pensando en que estaba sufriendo paranoia y que sus pensamientos estaban infundados, se limito a caminar hasta la facultad. Siendo seguida al instante por el chico de la trenza.

—¡Para de seguirme! —exigió irritada, logrando que él sonriera divertido.

—Akari es tu amiga, ¿no? —cuestiono Ranma, y ella le dio una mirada extrañada.

No lograba comprender la actitud del Saotome, no podía entender ese extraño afán de molestarla cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión. Se detuvo unos segundos, y busco en aquella traviesa mirada masculina alguna pista o algo que le ayudará a lograr descifrar algún pensamiento a través de esos intensos ojos azulados; Sin embargo, y para su pesar, no podía distinguir absolutamente nada. Ranma Saotome era un completo enigma para ella.

—Será inevitable que nos veamos... —Continuo él con una sonrisa—. Nos veremos más de lo que imaginas.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Y a qué vas con todo esto? —indago Akane, cruzándose de brazos.

—No responderé tus preguntas si tu no respondes las mías, además yo pregunte primero Tendo —Ranma sonrió mientras ella parecía volver a bajar la guardia.

—Sí, somos amigas —dejo salir de sus labios mezclado con un suave suspiro.

—La plática continuará pronto Tendo —ella le dio una mirada desencajada—. Ahora, actúa natural... —su voz fue grave, mientras observaba como sus dos amigos se aproximaban tras la peliazul—. Ryoga está detrás tuyo con Akari en este preciso momento.

Akane volteo tan rígida y lenta como un robot en piloto automático. Solo para encontrarse de frente con los dos sonrientes jóvenes, los cuales parecían divertidos mirando algo en un teléfono.

—Akane, buenos días... —saludo la Unryu alegremente.

—Buenos días —imitó Ryoga.

—Buenos días —contesto Akane, intentando olvidar su incomodidad al estar con Ranma presente—. Bueno yo, te veo luego... debo ir a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca —se excuso antes de huir del lugar.

Akari y Ryoga observaron en silencio como Akane se iba. Ranma por su parte sonrío ironico, mientras negaba con su cabeza al ver como la Tendo escapaba de él. Debía agregar una nueva primera experiencia con ella... la primera mujer en huír de él.

* * *

Llegando a la práctica de Vóley como un alma que la lleva el diablo. Suspiro al entrar por las enormes puertas del lugar, esperando poder distraerse y quizás... divertirse un poco. A lo lejos pudo apreciar un tumulto de chicas, las cuales parecían rodear algo. Por otro lado y a unos pocos pasos, pudo notar a Akari y a Ryoga charlando en una banca y mirando de vez en cuando a las escandalosas mujeres.

Extrañada paso por el lado del bullicio, e ignorando lo que sea que mantuviera a las mujeres divertidas, se encamino hasta las bancas ubicadas en la orilla de la cancha.

—Hola —saludo Akane al llegar.

—Llegaste rápido —sonrió Akari con cordialidad.

—Bienvenida Akane-san —saludo Ryoga, antes de darle una mirada llena de recelo al grupo de mujeres. Al igual que la mayor parte de los hombres en el lugar—. Me siento como en la preparatoria nuevamente.

—Es muy molesto, ¿no? —agrego la Unryu, mientras el de bandana se limitaba a afirmar con la cabeza y cruzarse de brazos.

Curiosa volteo el rostro en dirección al lugar que observaban los jóvenes en la banca. Notando que al parecer, había una persona en el centro de la conglomeración de chicas.

—¿Qué se supone que pasa ahí? —pregunto Akane.

Ambos aludidos se miraron entre ellos, y sin decir nada para responder aquella pregunta. Le hicieron un ademán a la peliazul para que mirase nuevamente el sitió en cuestión.

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron al límite de sus cuencas por la impresión al ver como de entremedio de las muchachas salía un muy arrogante azabache, el cual en cuanto encontró su mirada le dio una amplia sonrisa que le erizo los pelos.

—Tendo, cuanto sin vernos —saludo Ranma sarcásticamente.

 _«Que odioso...»_ Akane rodo los ojos indignada por la actitud del Saotome, e ignorando por completo las miradas que le lanzaban las muchachas alrededor del azabache le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio.

—Menos del que me hubiera gustado —se decidió ella finalmente decir.

—Después contarás los segundos para verme... —murmuro Ranma tan seguro de sus palabras que Akane tembló.

La imponente presencia de Ranma junto a esa actitud de depredador al asecho, logro intimidar a la muchacha por unos segundos, en los que ella se sintió como un pequeño ratoncito a punto de ser atrapado por un gato. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiro antes de enderezar su postura y contemplar los ojos azules, que ahora le observaban chispeantes.

Ranma le sostuvo la mirada, profundamente interesado en lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de aquella errática mujer frente a él.

—¡Chicos! —la voz de la maestra se hizo presente en el gimnasio, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

La pequeña mujer que aparentemente no superaba los treinta años, llevaba su cabello castaño suelto y acomodado por una bandana en la frente. Haciendo uso de un pequeño silbato, se aproximo hasta el centro de la cancha, mientras los alumnos terminaban con sus platicas para poner atención a la maestra.

—Queridos Alumnos. Mi nombre es Hinako Ninomiya y seré la maestra que los seleccionará para el club de Voleyball —se presento alegremente la docente—. Espero todos demuestren entusiasmo.

Luego de que los prospectos fueran separados en dos grupos, hombre y mujeres en dos circuitos. El entrenamiento dio comienzo con un trote ligero, las chicas en una mitad de la cancha y los muchachos de la otra. De pronto, en medio del precalentamiento, una oleada de silbidos atrajo la atención de todos en el lugar.

Akane y Akari detuvieron su trote y observaron la zona en que los hombres se encontraban trotando; Ryoga y Ranma se encontraban discutiendo frente a la maestra que parecía estarles enseñando otro lugar.

—¡Saotome, Hibiki! —regaño Hinako —. Ustedes son del club de basquetbol ¡váyanse de aquí!

—¡Ya le dije que no me iré a ese club! —replico Ranma.

—Hinako-sensei eso no es justo —se quejo Ryoga—. Este año queremos estar aquí, y según el reglamento podemos rotar de club una vez al año.

—Pero ustedes son los mejores del equipo, piensen en su querida Universidad.

Ranma chasqueo la lengua irritado, y Ryoga por su parte se sintió apenado por la situación.

—Hinako-sensei, ellos irán —concluyo la voz de la Unryu. Causando la felicidad en la mujer de cabellera castaña.

—Oe... —Ranma se iba a quejar, pero enseguida su amigo lo callo.

—Hora de irnos Saotome, que nos perdemos el entrenamiento —dijo el de bandana con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Sé que te dijimos que te acompañaríamos Akari, pero si tú dices que está bien.

—Lo está —agrego Akari que, percibiendo que el azabache se negaría, decidió agregar: —Además me lo deben por lo de esta mañana.

Akane miro la escena divertida. Al ver a los dos muchachos marcharse del lugar, termino por comprender que entre los tres amigos había una especie de conexión, algo que quizás nunca entendería en su totalidad al no tener esos lazos, algo que anhelaba tener algún día. Y algo que la hizo sentir esperanzada de saber que existia.

* * *

Luego de terminar el entrenamiento y llegar a casa para nuevamente notar la ausencia de cierto individuo, el chico de la trenza se armo de ánimo para ir a buscar al sujeto. Ya era el colmo de ver a su madre esperando por un hombre que no se dignaría si quiera a llegar a cenar, y si su padre no iría a casa, él estaba dispuesto a traerlo. Completamente irritado se dirigió hasta Shibuya, lugar en el cual se encontraba la sede central de la empresa familiar de los Saotome. Estaciono su vehículo frente al auto de su padre y montó guardia en el lugar.

En cuanto dieron las ocho de la noche, logro divisar como algunos empleados de gerencia se retiraban del sitió en sus ostentosos autos de lujo. Empezando a cabrearse por la espera, abrió la puerta de su vehículo para enseguida cerrarla al notar a Genma ingresar al estacionamiento. Espero a que su padre arrancará el auto y salió tras él.

Esta vez descubriría a donde se dirigía, pues para él nada podía ser más importante que llegar a ver su familia, ¿o sí?

Al ver que Genma tomaba un camino completamente diferente al que lo dirigía hacia Nerima un bufido escapo de sus labios. ¿A dónde rayos iba esta vez? ¿Tenía otra amante? ¿es que no se aburría de hacer sufrir a su madre? Furioso acelero, iría hasta el lugar en cuestión. Y su padre junto a quién fuera que se viese, se llevarían una sorpresa.

Finalmente, el hombre del turbante detuvo su vehículo frente a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Nerima. Ranma espero a que este entrara al lugar, y entonces bajo de su auto frente al recinto de comida.

—Señor —un hombre con un pequeño sombrero lo intercepto por el camino.

Lanzando sus llaves en dirección al sujeto, este las atrapo en el aire y lo miro preocupado.

—Estaciónelo —hablo Ranma en un tono tan ronco que el hombre se hizo un manojo de nervios, y sin poder decirle nada más, se abrió paso hasta el interior del restaurant.

Los ojos azules recorrieron el lugar, estudiando cada una de las mesas para finalmente detenerse en una. Analizo el numero de sillas y entonces por acto inconsciente apretó su mandíbula. ¿Tres? ¿A quién mierda esperaba mientras su madre estaba en casa esperando?

 _«Maldito seas, viejo»_ pensó.

Cómo un huracán a punto de devastar una ciudad el muchacho salió disparado en dirección a su padre, mientras que un hombre al cual definió por sus ropas como a un anfitrión, hacía lo imposible por intentar detenerlo.

—¡Señor deténgase! —dijo el hombre desesperado por las miradas que los comensales le echaron.

Ignorando al hombre de traje negro y corbata, golpeo la mesa en que estaba su padre con ambas palmas. Captando la atención de todos los presentes y provocando que su padre le mirará sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —cuestiono Ranma.

—Eso debería decir yo, no deberías estar en casa —Genma frunció el ceño y esto le hizo hervir la sangre a Ranma.

—Señor lo siento mucho, intente detenerlo —se disculpo el anfitrión con el hombre del turbante.

—Déjese de joder —se quejo el azabache cuando el sujeto intento tomarlo del brazo para apartarlo.

—No se preocupe, es mi hijo. Lamento los inconvenientes, le aseguro que se calmará —se excuso Genma, mientras Ranma seguía de pie. El hombre haciendo una reverencia, opto por abandonar el lugar—. Ve a casa Ranma, allá hablaremos.

—No —Y sin decir más, se sentó en una silla vacía frente a su padre y cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho—. No me iré hasta ver con que mujerzuela te veras hoy.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tú haces que lo pierda, ¿me dirás? —pregunto Ranma, sabiendo que aunque le respondiera se quedaría en esa silla.

—Esta vez espero a un socio y a su hija —contesto Genma.

—¡Ah! —exclamo el azabache—. Ahora te acuestas con las hijas de tus socios, que honorable Genma Saotome.

—¡Ranma! —reprendió el hombre.

—¡¿Ranma qué?! Ahora lo negarás —desafió él, y Genma guardo silencio—. Ni siquiera eso eres capaz de decir, me das asco viejo.

—No le daré explicaciones a un mocoso.

—Entonces... si no te importa me quedaré a la cena —concluyo el azabache con una sonrisa llena de malicia. Generando la molestia en su padre, el cual no hizo más que beber su vaso de sake de un solo sorbo.

* * *

Sentada en la parte trasera de una elegante limosina. La muchacha de cabellera azulada se mantenía con la mirada fija en la ventana, intentando ignorar la insistente mirada de su padre. Ella estaba empezando a lamentarse por haber aceptado salir a cenar junto a él. El ambiente entre ambos era tan denso que ella a ratos pensaba que se podía tocar.

—Veo que usas el vestido que te regale en navidad —expreso Soun en un tono fraternal.

—Sí... —murmuro esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

Incomoda por la situación casi familiar, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía fuera del vehículo.

—Te ves hermosa —alago el hombre orgulloso—. Me recuerda a cuando conocí a tu mamá.

Akane suavizo su semblante al notar el tono cariñoso y nostálgico de su progenitor. Descubriendo que al parecer, él sí había amado a su madre.

Había decidido utilizar ese día aquel vestido rojo que su padre le regalo la navidad anterior. Este le había parecido horroroso en un principio por lo ajustado que le quedaba. Pero, por alguna razón, luego de oír las palabras de su padre no le pareció tan horrible como siempre.

—Gracias papá.

El resto del viaje hasta el lujoso restaurant en Shibuya fue tranquilo, y hasta agradable para la peliazul luego de que su padre le contará algunas cosas de su madre.

Al llegar al elegante recibidor del local, la Tendo avanzo junto a su progenitor del brazo. La mayoría de los circulantes se detenían para observar a la hermosa muchacha y luego seguir su camino mientras esta simplemente los ignoraba. Odiaba llamar la atención.

—¿Tiene reserva? —pregunto un hombre tras un pequeño podio de madera.

—Tendo, Soun Tendo —respondió él, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Mesa para tres? —hablo el trabajador leyendo su libro. A lo que Soun afirmo con la cabeza.

Akane pestaño algunas veces luego de escuchar aquella aclaración. ¿Por qué para tres personas? ¿No comerían solos? Observo a su padre en señal de exigirle una explicación sobre lo dicho por el anfitrión del restaurant.

Ella aún no se sentía preparada para conocer a sus hermanas, y temía que aquella cena pudiera ser una triquiñuela de su padre para reunirles.

—Padre... —no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, cuando su padre le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No es lo que piensas hija —interrumpió Soun, anticipándose a lo que podía estar pensando su pequeña hija—. Cenaremos con uno de mis socios. Es un gran amigo de la infancia.

—Ya veo —comento Akane un poco más aliviada.

Sintiéndose un poco más relajada por un momento, se limito a observar entretenida la hermosa decoración del lugar mientras era guiada por su padre hasta la mesa. Al llegar al lugar y posar la mirada en los dos invitados en la mesa, comenzó a sentirse angustiada al ver a los presentes. Las piernas le temblaron por un segundo y tuvo que respirar profundo para no ahogarse cuando su mirada se encontró con la azulada del más joven de los hombres.

El chico de la trenza pestaño algunas veces al pensar que la figura frente a él era obra de su imaginación. Definitivamente se estaba comenzando a obsesionar con la chica Tendo, aquello tenía que ser una alucinación de su mente o una coincidencia muy desastrosa. Descarto la primera idea cuando ella le miro con sorpresa y temor, algo que causo un cierto desagrado en él.

¿Tanto le molestaba su presencia? ¿Tenía miedo de él?

Guardo silencio y se limito a observar a la muchacha desde su asiento. La imagen de ella en ese vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, acentuaba cada una de las curvas de la Tendo, haciendo que su aspecto se viera infartarte para cualquier mortal que la viera pasar. Ella lucía como una diosa seductora enfundada en ese endemoniado vestido rojo; Difiriendo absolutamente con su usual aspecto angelical en la Universidad.

Y eso le gustaba y no al mismo tiempo.

Su garganta se seco y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. Un cumulo de emociones comenzaron a invadirlo y eso lo hizo sentirse atormentado por unos instantes.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué esa mujer lo hacía sentir extraño? Se cuestiono, mientras alcanzaba un vaso de agua para quitar su molestar en la garganta.

Akane sintió un nudo en el estomago por el inesperado encuentro, eso no le podía estar pasando a ella. De todas las personas que podían haberse enterado que ella era la hija ilegitima de Soun Tendo, Ranma Saotome era la peor de todas. Era una hecho para ella que él se encargaría de comentarles a todos la situación y, nuevamente sería marginada por todos.

Deseo que un agujero se abriera bajo sus pies y la tragase. Necesitaba escapar y salir de ahí, buscar un lugar en donde poder refugiarse. Un lugar en donde pudiera estar sola.

Soun miro extrañado el rostro impactado y pálido de su hija, antes de saludar a su socio y su acompañante respectivamente.

—Es un gusto verte amigo —saludo Soun.

—También el mío Tendo-kun —expreso el hombre de turbante, para luego darle una mirada a la peliazul—. ¿Ella es tu otra hija?

—Sí, ella es Akane —presento, indicándole a su hija con un ademán que se presentara.

Saliendo del shock inicial y calmándose al escuchar su nombre, se acerco hasta el hombre para saludarlo con una reverencia.

—¿Este es tu hijo Ranma, Saotome-kun? —comento Soun más en afirmación que en tono de pregunta—. ¡Qué grande está!

—Sí, aunque aún le falta mucho por aprender a mi muchacho.

—Gusto en conocerlo señor Tendo —hablo Ranma que, por primera vez le ponía atención al hombre de larga cabellera negra.

—Padre —Akane intercedió—. Creo que he perdido el apetito y me duele la cabeza, ¿Puedo regresar a casa?

—Pero no puedes irte a casa sola, es peligroso y... —Soun intento seguir hablando, pero al instante la voz del heredero Saotome se hizo presente.

—Descuide, yo puedo ir a dejarla en mi auto.

Akane abrió los ojos incomoda por la reacción del muchacho y un tanto aterrorizada por la idea.

—¡No! —chilló Akane que casi al instante cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Causando la extrañeza en ambos patriarcas.

—Yo insisto, señorita Tendo —replico Ranma con una sonrisa ladina, ocultando la molestia que sentía por el desaire de la chica.

—¿No será una molestia para ti? —pregunto Soun.

—No. No es molestia para mi hijo —agrego Genma, agradeciendo que por primera vez su hijo fuera gentil con alguien además de Nodoka.

—¿Seguro? —cuestiono el hombre de cabellera larga mirando al muchacho.

—No es molestia —aclaro Ranma—. Además así usted puede cenar con mi padre y de paso garantizar la seguridad de su hija.

—Pero... —Akane quiso decir algo, pero la decisión ya había sido acordada entre ambos hombres.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, se limito a seguir al Saotome en dirección al estacionamiento. Al llegar al aparcadero lo vio recibir unas llaves del encargado y luego lo siguió hasta llegar a un lado de un Corvette deportivo. Un auto bastante elegante y llamativo, lo cual no extraño a la Tendo en lo absoluto. Reconociendo que en algo si parecía predecible el azabache.

Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna durante aquella silente caminata hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en el asiento del chofer y copiloto respectivamente. Ranma soltó un bufido, denotando lo estresado que le estaba resultando la situación entre ellos.

¿Tan desagradable era para ella que había intentado huir de él?

—Akane sé que te desagrado, pero no soy un monstruo del cual debas escapar.

—No somos cercanos así que le sugiero que no me llame por mi nombre de pila —hablo dándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo—. Alguien podría malinterpretarlo.

—¿Tú crees que me importa lo que digan los demás o las estúpidas formalidades? —Ranma hablo irónico y ella simplemente desvió la mirada hacía la ventanilla—. Entiendo que no me he portado como debería contigo, pero no por eso debes tratarme como si tuviera la peste bubónica.

Akane medito unos segundos en lo último dicho por el Saotome, pensando en que quizás tenía razón y estaba exagerando con su reacción tan descortés.

—Siento haber sido tan desconsiderada, lo siento mucho Saotome —se disculpo, causando el asombro en el azabache.

¿Por qué ahora ella se mostraba sumisa? ¿Era la misma Chica salvaje de la universidad? Sin detenerse a pensar más las cosas desvió la mirada en dirección a la callada peliazul.

—Podríamos empezar desde cero e intentar ser amigos, ¿no? —cuestiono él.

—No creo que eso se pueda Saotome.

Ranma rodo los ojos fastidiado y lanzó un suspiro agotado. Miro el panel de su auto desinteresado y solo entonces recordó el motivo de que ambos se encontraran en su auto.

—¿Dónde vives? —pregunto sacando su teléfono para ingresar la dirección.

—En la zona norte de Nerima, en el condominio Wako —contesto Akane, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el perfil del Saotome.

Los ojos azules de Ranma se encontraban en el camino, su expresión indiferente al manejar lo hacía ver demasiado interesante para su gusto. Por un momento se dedico apreciar el varonil rostro del muchacho, detallando cada una de sus facciones y reconociendo a su pesar que el hombre a su lado era atractivo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunto él, sabiéndose observado por la joven.

Las pestañas de ella se bajaron como una cortina. Avergonzada miro hacía al frente al verse descubierta por el muchacho. ¿Tan obvia había sido?

—No sé de que hablas... —murmuro Akane, intentando mantener sus nervios bajo control.

Ranma sonrió divertido por la reacción que genero en la Tendo con sus palabras. Ella verdaderamente era una chica muy inocente al apenarse por un comentario como ese.

—No puedo creer que el mundo sea tan pequeño —ella hablo, y él mantuvo los ojos fijos en el camino—. De todas las personas, tenias que ser tú el que supiera aquello —las palabras salieron de sus labios con una frustración que jamás imagino poder sentir.

Ranma sintió sus palabras como un nuevo despreció de su parte, pero sin embargo le puso atención a algo que ella había dicho al final. Recordándole el motivo principal de que él hubiera ido a ese restaurant.

—¿Aquello? —Ranma levanto una ceja sin entender a lo que se refería la joven.

¿Qué era lo que no podía decirle? ¿Era amante de su padre? Solo podía pensar en lo peor, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Frunció el ceño y su pie piso con mayor fuerza el acelerador.

—No le daré el gusto de oírme decirlo.

—Me hablas como si tuviera el triple de tu edad —bufó hastiado al escucharla hablarle tan formalmente. Generando una especie de muro invisible entre ambos—. Tutéame —exigió deteniendo el vehículo abruptamente.

Respingo al sentir el vehículo derrapar y detenerse, mientras la adrenalina parecía haberse disparado en su sangre con la acción del azabache. Acercando una mano a su pecho por inercia, intento calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón antes de enfrentar al Saotome.

—¡Eres un salvaje! ¡¿Quieres matarnos?!—recrimino Akane—. ¡¿Por qué te ofreciste a dejarme cuando sabes que no nos llevamos bien?!

Ranma apretó el puente de su nariz al oír sus vocablos, mientras intentaba no perder la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando.

—¡Bien! —dijo él con impaciencia—. Al menos ya me tratas con más familiaridad Tendo —ella se reprendió mentalmente y él continuo—. Y para que no te hagas una idea equivocada. Me ofrecí a dejarte porque detesto a mi padre, preferiría morir de hambre antes que pasar un minuto de "calidad" con él.

Akane se sorprendió por la sinceridad de las palabras del Saotome, procesando el contenido de aquella aclaración personal en silencio. La expresión de Ranma en ese momento la aturdió, notando algo que ella conocía a la perfección a través de esos intensos ojos azules, algo con lo que ella luchaba día a día y se empeñaba en olvidar... El dolor.

Cerro sus ojos y lamento haber malinterpretado al chico de la trenza al pensar que nuevamente estaba molestándola por diversión.

—Lo lamento...

—Está bien —contesto secamente.

Un silencio incomodo se provoco entre ellos, desapareciendo casi al instante por las palabras del Saotome.

—¿Qué tienes con mi padre? —pregunto él, y Akane arrugo el entrecejo al no entender a lo que se refería con sus palabras.

¿Estaba insinuando acaso de que tenía algo con su padre? Miro al exterior con impaciencia, controlando su insipiente ira que amenazaba por estallar al igual que un volcán. Al apreciar el exterior noto que se encontraban cerca a su barrio.

—¡Abre la puerta! —exigió Akane, que al intentar salir del auto vio fracasado su escape. El seguro estaba puesto en la puerta, él había anticipado su intento de escape.

—¡Joder! Solo responde mi pregunta —dijo Ranma exasperado.

No sabía porque la idea de que Akane pudiera ser la amante de su progenitor le parecía tan indigesto. A él jamás le habían importado las mujeres de su padre.

—¡No! —grito, dejando al azabache sorprendido por su reacción. En especial porque sin darse cuenta, de sus ojos empezaron a caer amargas lagrimas de rabia e impotencia—. ¡No! ¡Yo nunca podría! ¡¿Por qué todos creen que puedo hacer algo así?! ¡¿Por qué soy la hija de la amante acaso?!

Ranma bajo la mirada apenado, ignorando la insipiente punzada en su pecho al ver el rostro de la chica cubierto de lágrimas. _«_ _soy un imbécil_ _»_ Pensó, incapaz de pronunciar una disculpa. La había lastimado con sus palabras, con su pregunta, y con sus sospechas infundadas. Logrando hacerle recordar algo que seguramente ella deseaba olvidar. Exhalo con pesadez y sus dedos apretaron el volante de su impecable deportivo.

—Te dejaré en tu casa —concluyó él, poniendo en marcha el vehículo nuevamente.

Akane seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y guardo silencio el resto del camino. Él hizo lo mismo al considerar que hablar solo empeoraría la situación. Los minutos avanzaron rápido dentro de la incomodidad y en menos de lo estimado llegaron al elegante edificio en donde residía la Tendo.

 _«Bonito lugar»_ pensó Ranma bajando del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Akane. La cual en un silencio fúnebre salió del auto en cuanto este le abrió.

Ranma permaneció en silencio, busco la mirada femenina en medio de la oscuridad y un extraño escozor lo invadió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella antes de que pasará por su lado.¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? Era un estúpido, la había ofendido.

Sintió el estupido impulso de abrazarla y quizás reconfortarla; Sin embargo, sabía que sería rechazado por ella en cuanto lo intentara. Respiro profundo mientras la vio desaparecer en el edificio frente a él.

—Mierda... —maldijo por lo bajo sintiéndose culpable.

Debía pedir una disculpa por su actuar cuando la viera nuevamente, de lo contrario no podría quitarse ese sentimiento angustiante de encima.

* * *

Entro al casino cómo siempre solía hacer luego de clases, se aproximo a la máquina de sodas y retiro una. Habiendo ignorado a la mayoría de las chicas que se le acercaron de trayecto a una mesa vacía, se sentó y se reclino sobre la silla. La imagen de unos ojos avellana llenos de lagrimas, volvió de golpe a su mente para atormentarlo nuevamente durante ese día.

Aún no podía comprender el hecho de que se sintiera tan culpable por un malentendido. Jamás se había sentido tan angustiado por ver a una mujer llorar.

Ranma bebió la soda de golpe e intento pensar en otras cosas, pero en cuanto lo intento sus ojos capturaron la silueta femenina sentada a un par de metros. Sentada en una mesa y bebiendo un café como si nada le hubiera sucedido el día anterior, Akane leía un libro mientras destacaba algunas palabras y terminaba de responder unos talleres.

De inmediato obedeció a su impulso por salir tras la Tendo, sentándose en la silla frente a ella mientras esta le miraba con el entrecejo arrugado.

—No te levantes —detuvo Ranma, cuando noto que ella empezaba a tomar las hojas que tenía esparcida por la mesa—. Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento —soltó con dificultad.

Una sorprendida Akane le devolvió la mirada, contrariada por la inesperada disculpa. Mientras que en un acto casi mecánico se volvía a sentar.

—¿De qué te disculpas? —pregunto.

—Por lo de ayer —contesto él, y Akane bajo la mirada avergonzada por ello.

—No es necesario que te disculpes —ella continuo escribiendo en una hoja.

—Realmente no entiendo porque no te agrado. Eres la única chica en toda esta maldita universidad que me trata de esa forma tan... —su voz se detuvo al luchar contra su orgullo.

—Tan... ¿normal? —sugirió ella, y Ranma levanto la mirada—. Saotome yo no seré otra mujer más que alimente tu ego. Porque a diferencia de ellas yo si veo claramente lo que eres.

El tono despectivo de Akane solo logro reavivar su irritación.

—¿Y qué se supone que soy? —cuestiono en un tono desafiante y molesto.

Ranma apoyo su codo en la mesa y sostuvo su rostro con la palma de su mano, mientras esperaba expectante las palabras que ella tenía para él.

—No eres más que un troglodita —respondió Akane, disfrutando de la expresión notablemente molesta del Saotome. Esta vez era su turno de fastidiarlo—. No sé cómo dos personas tan maravillosas como Ryoga y Akari pueden ser amigos de una persona tan amargada y desagradable. Es increíble que alguien tan desconsiderado pueda estar con ellos.

Ranma se quedo callado, observándola guardar sus cosas con una tranquilidad de quién se ha quitado un enorme peso de encima. Ella lo había juzgado sin contemplaciones, sin saber absolutamente nada de él.

Akane emprendió camino a su salón cuando una mano la detuvo al instante desde su muñeca, jalándola y provocando que se estrellara contra el duro torso del azabache. Ella levanto la mirada y, casi al instante un rubor coloreo sus mejillas. Ranma la había tomado por sorpresa, y estaban tan cerca que... podía ver claramente las líneas de expresión en su piel.

Su corazón latiendo desenfrenado sin razón aparente por la cercanía, la hacía pensar que estaba comenzando a perder el juicio. Estaba delirando.

—Tendo, estás jugando con fuego... —advirtió. Y tal como la atrajo la libero de su agarre antes de retirarse. Dejando a una muy confundida muchacha de pie en el lugar.

Los curiosos y sorprendidos ojos de cierta cocinera, apreciaron la escena desde la lejanía. Mientras era acompañada por un distraido muchacho de bandana que, al no recibir respuesta a sus palabras, decidió mirar en dirección a lo que llamaba la atención de ella.

—¿A quién ves? —pregunto Ryoga.

—¿Quién es esa chica? —Ukyo apunto en dirección a la peliazul.

—¡Ah! —exclamo al ver la persona que le indicaba la joven—. Akane-san es amiga de Akari... y al parecer también de Ranma —pronuncio Ryoga apreciando la escena, para luego mirar a la Kuonji fruncir el ceño y afirmar con la cabeza.

—Nunca la había visto antes en Nerima —murmuro Ukyo, un tanto ofuscada por la escena que alcanzo a presencia entre la chica y el Saotome—. ¿Le gusta Ranma?

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamo Ryoga sorprendido—. ¡No! No es del tipo de chicas con las que Ranma se relaciona, aunque ella es muy linda.

La expresión desconfiada de Ukyo le provoco cierto malestar en el pecho.

" _ **Quizás es mejor que te resignes**_ " Las palabras de Ranma parecieron repetirse en su mente, haciendo mella en su corazón.

—Tengo entradas para el cine, Ukyo ¿Quieres ir conmigo? —indago él, apretando sus puños con fuerza para no sucumbir ante su nerviosismo. Haría el último intento, y sí después de eso Ukyo lo volvía a rechazar. Optaría por lo sano y se olvidaría de ella.

Ukyo le dio una mirada llena de ternura mientras sacaba su telefono, a lo que Ryoga se acerco curioso a mirar que hacía la chica con este. Luego de mirar la pantalla y teclear uno que otro mensaje, el celular de la cocinera volvió a sonar y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Necesitaba salir a distraerse luego de haber visto a Ranma coquetear con la chica "nueva", y que mejor, que salir con su mejor amigo. El chico que la ayudaba a escapar un poco de su rutina, aquel que no le pedía nada a cambio por pasar unos minutos de entretención; Luego tendría tiempo de preocuparse por quitar a la chica de turno del Saotome. Ahora aprovecharía de la distracción que Ryoga le otorgaba.

—Claro que quiero, además hoy mi papá no necesita de mi ayuda —respondió Ukyo luego de haber mensajeado a su padre.

Tomando el brazo de Ryoga una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se formo en sus labios.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

Hola, lamento la tardanza del capitulo... pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada ;-; y a duras penas he podido dormir -de hecho pensé que lo tendría listo para el Sábado, pero uno propone y Dios dispone- Al menos es un capitulo largo xD. Mi cabeza anda en otra parte y escribir ha sido medio dificultoso, pero igual lo hago y no abandono. Mis disculpas por la demora... Mi vida esta patas para arriba y yo solo quiero tranquilidad, lo cual es dificil tener hoy en día. ;(  
Reitero mi compromiso para con ustedes, referente a que no abandonaré mis historias. -tengo mis redes sociales en mi perfil por si quieren tirarme tomates, por si tardo demasiado-. El proximo capitulo tardaré más que este en escribirlo así que apelo a su paciencia nuevamente. Este fin de semana tendré que salir fuera de mi región y eso acorta mis horas de escribir, por ende tardaré más. Esperemos que no :c ! Cumplo con informarles.

Muchas gracias por dejarme su review y escribirme, enserio que me dejan muy muy contenta con sus mensajes. Apreció mucho que me lean y agradezco que me dejen unas cuantas palabritas para saber que les gusta el fic. De corazón se los agradezco infinitamente. Les dejo sus respectivos saludos:  
 **• Leslie Hibiki • A Redfox • Naggy • nancyricoleon • Esmeralda Saotom • Flakita • ELISA LUCIA V 2016 • John  
• Ranko Saotome 26 • Andy-Saotome-Tendo •**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)!**  
 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Serás mía

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia le pertenece a la autora.  
**

 **"Delirio de un amor prohibido"**

 **Capitulo 4: Serás mía.  
**

 _"Yo no podía sacarte de mi mente, no quería olvidar...  
y así fue cómo comenzó mí tormento. Estaba perdido en mí obsesión..."_

* * *

En la sala de la residencia Saotome, dos jóvenes se encontraban ocupados en sus respectivos problemas; Recostado en la madera del pasillo y disfrutando del viento de la tarde, un muy pensativo muchacho de la trenza se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Mientras que por otro lado, una muchacha de cabellos verdes intentaba estudiar sobre la pequeña mesa del lugar.

Akari lanzó un suspiro aburrida, había ido hasta casa de Ranma para que la ayudará con sus inquietudes. Sin embargo, el silencio era algo que no podía soportar por mucho tiempo y, algo que con Ranma había tenido que aprender a tolerar con los años. Cerro el libro de economía que tenía sobre la mesa antes de darle una mirada al muchacho. El cual parecía estar en su propio mundo, con los ojos fijos en el cielo y frunciendo el ceño ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Le había pasado algo?

Ranma miro las nubes rememorando las acidas palabras que esa tarde Akane le había dedicado. Ella con tan solo una palabra había logrado ofenderlo. _«Así que soy un "troglodita" ¡¿eh?!»_ Irritado, chasqueo la lengua causando que los ojos verdes de su amiga se posaran sobre él.

Esa chica... Akane Tendo. ¿Quién rayos se creía para decirle eso? Apenas se conocían y ella ya lo estaba juzgando. Y no sabía exactamente porque motivo, aquello lo había hecho sentir tan ofendido e irritado. Por lo general a él no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran decir u opinar sobre su persona, pero esta vez el juicio de esa pequeña fiera de cabellos azules lo había trastornado. Al punto de que no había podido evitar salir tras ella y darle una pequeña advertencia. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto una especie de brabucón? ¿Y desde cuando se cuestionaba su forma de ser por la opinión de otra persona?

Y con aquella última acción no podía negar las palabras de la Tendo, pero aún así, deseaba profundamente que ella se arrepintiera de sus palabras. Le demostraría a la fierecilla de aspecto angelical que, a Ranma Saotome nadie lo fastidiaba de esa forma.

—¡Ranma!—llamó la chica de cabellos verdes por tercera vez—. ¿me estas escuchando? —pregunto cuando el ojiazul le dirigió la mirada.

Akari suspiro, su amigo parecía estar en otro planeta desde la hora de almuerzo.

—¿Te pasa algo? —interrogo ella, intentando descubrir lo que sucedía con él a través de aquellos ojos azules.

—Nada.

—Mientes —encaró la Unryu, y el azabache rodo los ojos.

—No tienes que preocuparte cerdita.

—Ranma... —Akari le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Akari —Su voz sono profunda y sería, causando que la aludida le diera una mirada acorde a la ocasión—. ¿tú crees que soy un troglodita? —Ranma pregunto preocupado, y la chica no hizo más que quedarse en silencio por unos instantes.

Akari medito por unos segundos las palabras del Saotome, generando una espera incomoda para él. Mirando la expresión expectante del azabache, no pudo lograr contener más una carcajada.

—¡Hahaha! —rió Akari abrazando su estomago, causando la molestia en Ranma.

—¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —replico el Saotome irritado _«Maldita cerdita de rancho»._

—Tú.

—No es un chiste —se quejo Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera —dijo ella, intentando controlar su risa—. Ya, dime ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿la chica de la que me hablaste el otro día? —intento adivinar.

El azabache guardo silencio y eso era señal de que ella estaba en lo correcto, había dado en justo en el clavo. Y eso quería decir que la afortunada muchacha era de la Universidad, pero ¿Quién podía ser lo suficientemente interesante para atraer la atención de Ranma? Su curiosidad era cada vez más grande por el asunto.

Ranma suspiro, sabiendo que aunque intentará mentir, Akari lo descubriría al instante. La chica no tenía un pelo de tonta.

—No sé para que te pregunto —se reprendió en voz alta.

—Para que veas que soy buena amiga, te responderé —Akari sonrió al ver que su amigo suavizaba su expresión facial—. Sí, lo eres Ranma.

—Oe, yo no...-

—No conmigo —interrumpió ella, anticipando lo que diría el Saotome—. Pero con la gran mayoría de la gente lo eres.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor Akari.

—No se supone que deba hacerte sentir mejor. Solo cumplo con decirte la verdad y responderte con la claridad que amerita tu pregunta —Ranma volvió a recostarse en el suelo, y ella simplemente suspiro—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Quién? —escupió él, fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería la Unryu.

—¿Cómo qué quién? ¡La chica! No te hagas el estúpido Ranko.

Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza, visiblemente fastidiado por la curiosidad de Akari y dando por finiquitado el asunto.

No pensaba decirle lo que ella deseaba saber, no le daría en el gusto. Admitir que estaba preocupado por las palabras que le había lanzado la Tendo sería una humillación más, y un nuevo golpe a su ego, lo cual no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Akane Tendo no volvería a agraviarlo nunca más, de eso estaba seguro.

 **•x•**

Luego de que la cita con Ukyo hubiera terminado de la peor forma que imagino. Ryoga se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, mientras las duras y crudas palabras de la cocinera se repetían en su mente. Recordándole la realidad... aquella que se había negado a aceptar.

" ** _Lo siento Ryoga, eres un gran amigo, pero no puedo corresponder tu amor. Estoy enamorada de Ranma..._** "

« _Maldita sea..._ » , pensó pateando una pequeña piedrecilla que salió disparada contra un árbol.

Ni siquiera supo en que minuto había llegado hasta la plaza de Nerima, pero eso ya no tenía ni la menor importancia para él. Perderse era parte de su personalidad, algo que lo caracterizaba, y aunque tuviera su celular a mano para guiarse solo deseaba perderse. No quería volver a casa y autocompadecerse por un amor no correspondido. Ya no más.

Levanto la mirada después de estar la mayor parte del camino observando el suelo. Fue ahí, que noto a una persona conocida. Sentada en una banca, con libro en mano y utilizando unas gafas que seguramente eran para leer. Una concentrada peliazul leía un libro mientras el viento veraniego mecía sus cabellos.

Se acerco hasta llegar frente a ella.

La Tendo levanto la mirada cuando la sombra del joven Hibiki la cubrió, sorprendiéndose al instante de que el muchacho estuviera allí. —Ryoga-kun —logro decir al instante.

¿Qué hacía Ryoga ahí? se pregunto mientras analizaba su aspecto y se quitaba las gafas. El rostro siempre alegre del Hibiki lucía deprimente y triste; contrastando a la imagen feliz que siempre recordaba de él.

—Leer al aire libre es relajante, ¿no? —comento el de bandana, en un intento de ser cordial y no parecer abatido.

—Sí. ¿Vives cerca? —pregunto Akane cerrando su libro.

—Creo que no.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? —ella pregunto y el puso una expresión tan apenada que, a ella se le apretó el corazón—. No es necesario que me digas si no quieres hablarlo —decidió agregar.

—No —movió la cabeza negando y, soltando un suspiro se sentó a un lado de la chica—. Fui rechazado por la chica que he amado durante cuatro años. Había pensado en no rendirme jamás con ella, pero creo que esta vez la dejaré ir.

Akane miro la expresión nostálgica del muchacho en silencio. Se sentía tan inútil al no poder hallar las palabras correctas para animarlo en ese minuto, que simplemente solo apretó más el libro en sus manos contra su regazo. No había nada que pudiera hacer por él... solo escuchar.

—Lo intente muchas veces —Ryoga suspiro—.Y finalmente entendí, que ella no olvidará a su gran amor.

—Yo no sé qué decirte —admitió Akane un tanto apenada.

—No, no, no, no es necesario que digas algo —nego nervioso y agradecido con la muchacha—. Haces suficiente con escucharme —Akane sonrió, y él se sonrojo—. Recién me conoces y yo vengo a contarte mis problemas amorosos, seguro que debes sentirte incomoda por mi culpa —rió, haciendo agradable el ambiente entre ambos.

—Para nada —Akane hablo mirando los ojos marrones del Hibiki—. Creo que es sano que dejes salir eso que tenías guardado en tu interior, porque de esa forma es más fácil avanzar. La tristeza pasa más rápido cuando la dejas ir.

Ryoga se sintió reconfortado por las dulces palabras de la Tendo, pues tenía razón. Se sentía mucho mejor luego de haber dejado salir aquello. Y ahora, por muy triste que estuviera debía reponerse. Tenía que ser capaz de soportar el dolor de su corazón para seguir adelante y avanzar.

—Eres muy amable, Akane-san —expresó el Hibiki.

Akane se reacomodo en su asiento y fijo su mirada en el cielo, mientras que Ryoga observaba su perfil maravillado. Siendo la primera vez que notaba lo hermosa que era aquella chica, los cabellos azules de su flequillo se movían suave con el viento, y sus pestañas tan largas le daban un aspecto tan cautivante que al Hibiki se le escapo el aliento.

 _«_ _Quizás podre olvidar a Ukyo antes de lo que pensé»_ caviló Ryoga con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **•x•**

Luego de darle un sorbo a su segundo vaso de alcohol, analizo lo que su acompañante le informaba con detenimiento. Mientras que sus ojos azules se dedicaron a recorrer la interminable barra de aquel antro, la cual para ser un día entre semana estaba bastante concurrida a su parecer.

Espero a que su amigo terminará de hablar y entonces dejo escapar su primer comentario.

—¿Así que finalmente te diste por vencido? —pregunto Ranma concluyendo a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

Ryoga bebió de golpe el vaso de Jager en sus manos al escuchar aquella pregunta. ¿Realmente lo había hecho? Ni él mismo terminaba de convencerse, pero así era. No quería seguir esperando un amor que jamás llegaría.

—Sí —afirmo con voz arrastrada.

—¡Wouh! Realmente no termino de creerlo —agrego el de trenza, observando con atención como el barman volvía a llenar el vaso de su amigo—. Ryoga, mañana tenemos clases.

—¿Desde cuándo tan aguafiestas? —encaro—. Tú el que siempre se escapa de clases...—el Hibiki rió al comprender lo irónico de la situación.

Miro su vaso con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro. Se suponía que él era el amigo buena influencia entre ellos, ¿no? El chico que siempre asistía a clases y servía de ejemplo para los demás, y el que siempre hacía lo correcto moralmente hablando; lo opuesto a su mejor amigo.

—Qué rebelde —comento Ranma sin poder controlar sus ganas de reír, y Ryoga inevitablemente rió junto a él—. Solo por esta vez, serás la manzana podrida P-chan.

—Un brindis por el amor —proclamo Ryoga levantando su Jager.

—Por tu estupidez —bromeo el Saotome tomando su vaso.

—Por mi estupidez.

Ambos bebieron sus vasos de golpe, compartiendo aquel doloroso momento para el Hibiki; La música resonaba en el ambiente, haciendo el momento un poco más grato para Ryoga que, dejando salir un sonoro suspiro se recargo en la barra. Mientras Ranma lo observaba en silencio, procurando que no fuera a dejar caer el vaso entre sus manos.

—Sabes Saotome —Ryoga esbozo una sonrisa—. Hoy me encontré con Akane cuando iba hacía mi casa —comento con voz soñadora—. Ella es linda, buena y muy agradable... Creo que quizás ella es ideal para mi, ¿no te parece?

Ranma frunció el ceño y miro a su acompañante por el rabillo, al mismo tiempo que que le daba un pesado trago a su vaso de whisky. El tono de voz del Hibiki al hablar de la Tendo le había revuelto el estomago, causandole un malestar mayor que el licor que ingresaba a su sistema. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, esforzándose para que Ryoga no notara que sus comentarios le habían sentado como un puñetazo. ¿A él que le importaba que su amigo se fijará en Akane Tendo? No tenía y no debía importarle en lo absoluto, y sin embargo, no podía entender por qué se sentía tan irritado por ello.

Ryoga ignoro la expresión molesta del Saotome al estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ella es buena? —soltó hosco el de trenza.

—Ella me escucho y no se molesto —respondió Ryoga—. Supongo que el destino la puso en mi camino, ¿no?

Observo al Hibiki con detenimiento, no le gustaba el brillo expectante que veía en los ojos de este. Y tampoco la furia que empezaba a surgir en él al imaginarse a la Tendo prestándole atención y disfrutando de su compañía. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que ellos pudieran hacer? Las multiples escenas mentales de ambos jovenes, no hacían más que provocar que le hirviera la sangre.

Y por primera vez en su vida, deseo verdaderamente golpear a Ryoga sin tener un motivo que lo respaldará.

—No te parece que hay chicas mejores... —menciono Ranma llenando su vaso nuevamente con whisky.

—¿Cómo quienes?

—Akari... por ejemplo —sugirió él.

—Ella es nuestra mejor amiga Ranma, no seas imbécil —Ryoga comenzó a reír, mientras que el Saotome le miraba en silencio—. Además, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que Akane es una autentica belleza.

—Ryoga, esa chica no es para ti —la voz del Saotome sono amenazante, y sin embargo, esto paso desapercibido para el de bandana producto del alcohol.

—¿Qué sabes tu? —cuestiono arqueando una ceja, y en respuesta Ranma se puso de pie tan rápido que el vaso de whisky frente a él se tambaleo dejando caer parte de su contenido—. ¿Te vas?

—Has bebido demasiado. Y me aburre escuchar tanta estupidez de tu parte —replico, dejando el dinero sobre la barra y dándole indicaciones al barman para que ayudará a su ebrio amigo con un taxi antes de salir.

Necesitaba alejarse de Ryoga, antes de que hiciera o dijera algo de lo cual se pudiera arrepentir. Al estar fuera del concurrido pub de Nerima, enfrió sus pensamientos y camino en dirección a su casa. Había estado a punto de darle un puñetazo a su amigo por causa de una chica.

Una jovencita que no significaba nada para él, pues ella sólo era una mujer que había llamado su curiosidad algunas veces. Nada más, ni nada menos.

 **•x•**

El resonar de un balón de basquetbol se escuchaba incesantemente por la mañana en uno de los gimnasios de la Furinkan, junto al singular sonido de unas zapatillas contra la impecable duela del lugar.

Akane detuvo sus pasos junto a la enorme puerta del gimnasio, y Akari la miro con una sonrisa forzosa antes de hablarle nuevamente. Ambas habían llegado hasta ese lugar debido a un encargo que la joven de cabellos verdes necesitaba hacer. La Tendo observo con preocupación la expresión deprimente en el rostro de la Unryu, desconociendo totalmente la causa de su estado anímico. Desde que se habían encontrado por la mañana Akari parecía estar triste, cosa extraña en la chica que siempre desprendía alegría.

Akari suspiro, y sin decir más, le hizo un gesto a Akane para que la esperará en ese lugar.

El único estudiante dentro del gimnasio observo por el rabillo del ojo como las puertas del gimnasio se abrían, viendo fugazmente la silueta de una muy deprimida peliverde. Encesto una clavada desde dónde se encontraba y luego de recuperar el balón, se aproximo hasta la muchacha.

—Toma, tu madre me pidió que te diera esto —La Unryu saco una pequeña caja envuelta en un paño y se la extendió.

—Gracias —dijo Ranma recibiendo su almuerzo.

Se había olvidado por completo de su comida al estar aún enfadado por la noche anterior. Ryoga esta vez le había arruinado el día como ninguna otra persona.

—¿Cómo estás? —Ranma pregunto al notar el aspecto deprimido de la Unryu.

Al observar mejor los ojos verdes y apagados de Akari, un leve recuerdo llego a su mente. Recordando el motivo de que su amiga se encontrará tan triste ese día. El aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

—Bien —logro decir la Unryu.

Akane observaba la escena perpleja, procurando no ser vista por los dos muchachos al estar mirando por el borde de las puertas del gimnasio.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hoy? —la expresión preocupada de Ranma causo diversión en Akari y la curiosidad en Akane.

—No, este año iré sola —Ranma sonrió al oír la respuesta de la Unryu—. Odio cuando eres tan amable conmigo.

—Después reclamas porque no lo soy —bromeó él —. No es necesario que te hagas la fuerte frente a mí.

Akari bajo la cabeza por unos segundos en los que algunas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, enseguida seco su rostro al notar que solo lograría preocupar más a su amigo, y entonces levanto su mirada para enfrentar la azulada del Saotome.

—No creo poder entender lo que sientes porque jamás lo he vivido, pero puedo acompañarte si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—No es necesario Ranma —dijo Akari con una sonrisa—. Las personas llegan y se van, y sabemos que así tiene que ser. Es natural, es parte de la vida.

—Tú padre estaría orgulloso de ti —expreso Ranma en un tono lleno de sinceridad.

Mirando hacía al pasado, solo podría recordar a aquella llorona e histérica peliverde que llego a vivir a la casa junto a la suya. Sin embargo, al ver a la chica frente a él, parecía que ambas eran dos personas completamente diferentes.

—Gracias Ranma —Akari inclino su cabeza agradecida y entonces dio la vuelta para irse.

—Le dejas mis saludos a tu padre, dile que su hija es muy fastidiosa —vocifero el azabache burlonamente, mientras dejaba su almuerzo en una banca para volver a entrenar.

Akane se alejo de la puerta en cuanto la Unryu se aproximo a la salida. Había podido escuchar toda la conversación entre ambos, y aunque sabía que aquello era incorrecto, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Pues había logrado descubrir el motivo de la pena de su amiga y, para su incomodidad, también el motivo del porqué el Saotome y ella eran amigos.

Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al notar que Akari lucía más feliz que cuando entro a ese gimnasio. El Saotome podía ser muy amable cuando se lo proponía.

—Quizás, no es tan malo... —murmuro Akane para sí misma.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunto Akari al no poder escuchar lo dicho por su amiga.

—No, nada...—negó ella—. Sólo que luces mucho más feliz —agrego, y entonces la Unryu sonrió radiante.

—Eres muy divertida Akane.

 **•x•**

Caminaba por uno de los corredores del establecimiento educacional, completamente distraída del mundo y sumida en sus pensamientos. La escena que había presenciado en el gimnasio no había hecho más que hacerla cuestionarse, pues jamás antes había dicho palabras tan crudas cómo las que le dijo al Saotome días atrás.

 ** _"No eres más que un troglodita, no sé cómo dos personas tan maravillosas como Ryoga y Akari pueden ser amigos de una persona tan amargada y desagradable. Es increíble que alguien tan desconsiderado pueda estar con ellos"._**

Luego de presenciar lo de aquella mañana, le había sido imposible no recordar cada palabra que le había dicho. El Saotome no era un desconsiderado, quizás si era un amargado y hasta un fastidioso con ella, pero una persona que es tan preocupado por un amigo no es una mala persona.

Entro a la vacía biblioteca en silencio, y pensó arrepentida en que le debía una disculpa al muchacho. Se había sentido tan amenazada por la acida imagen que obtuvo en primera instancia del Saotome, que termino por convertirse en aquello que tanto le desagradaba. En una persona prejuiciosa.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y procedió a buscar el libro que necesitaba de la librera.

—He sido muy desconsiderada... —murmuro despacio.

Alzo su mano y se coloco de puntas para alcanzar el libro que se encontraba en lo alto, en cuanto le dio alcance. Una mano detuvo la suya, asustándola y haciendo trastabillar hacía atrás. Cerró los ojos al pensar en su inminente caída, la cual nunca llego. Puesto que en su lugar, solo sintió dos manos que le sujetaban firme desde la cintura y su antebrazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y entonces la sorpresa seguida por un excesivo sonrojo se apoderaron de su rostro.

—También eres muy torpe —agrego Ranma mirándola divertido a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Akane se percato que había sido oída por el azabache.

El Saotome se sintió abrumado por el suave aroma que desprendía la muchacha, la cercanía le había permitido conocer algo nuevo en ella, algo que realmente lo sorprendió. Pues nunca antes se había sentido tan maravillado con la esencia de una mujer.

Trago en seco al percatarse de que Ranma le miraba fijamente mientras la sostenía. Perderse en los ojos azules de él nunca le había causado tanta incertidumbre como ahora. Su mirada la hipnotizaba y le hacía olvidar que no podía confiar en él. No después de saber que ese chico sabía más de ella que cualquiera. Y eso, inevitablemente la aterraba.

Los ojos azules bajaron de los ojos avellana hasta los llamativos labios color cereza de la joven. _«_ _¿Sabrán tan bien como su aroma?_ _»_ se pregunto, sintiéndose tentado por comprobar su nueva teoría.

Akane se aparto en cuanto recordó el lugar en que se encontraba. Y el azabache rodo los ojos fastidiado.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —balbuceo ella, luchando contra los nervios que parecían querer apoderarse de su ser.

—Te vi entrar a la biblioteca y decidí venir a molestarte como el buen troglodita que soy —confesó él.

Akane no espero aquella respuesta. Recordándole el hecho por el cual se encontraba avergonzada de sí misma.

—No eres un troglodita —pronuncio Akane dentro de su nerviosismo, causando la sorpresa en el rostro masculino.

—Tendo, por primera vez me sorprendo de una opinión tan acertada por parte de una mujer y ahora haces que piense lo contrario —Ranma miro a la chica hacía abajo debido a su altura—. ¿A qué estás jugando?

La mirada azulada se torno profunda y un tanto fría, mientras detallaba la expresión de la Tendo. Los ojos avellana temblorosos por los nervios, sus labios separados al ser presa de la inseguridad comenzaban a irritarlo.

Una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios, hacían unos instantes ella lucía tan tranquila como el mar en primavera.

—¿Jugando? —repitió ella.

—No te hagas la desentendida. Un día te parezco el peor del mundo y al siguiente lo contrario, ¿eres bipolar acaso?

—No soy bipolar. Solo creo que me precipite al decir que eras un tipo cruel y bárbaro —explico Akane—. Lamento haber sido tan desconsiderada contigo.

—Tendo, créeme que tu definición está más que acertada —su tono fue indiferente, él a diferencia de ella le importaba poco lo sucedido.

—No es así...

Ranma arqueo una de sus cejas, intrigado por la reacción de la Tendo. Mientras caminaba alrededor de ella cómo si la evaluará. Akane se tensó y lo siguió con la mirada.

—No me conoces —advirtió malicioso—. Soy peor de lo que imaginas, en especial cuando quiero algo en especifico.

Estaba seguro de que le haría honor a sus palabras, porque estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tener lo que se le antojará. Siempre había sido así desde que tenía consciencia, él siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Y esta vez, no sería la excepción... sabía lo quería y lo tendría.

Akane perdió el aliento al ver cómo los ojos azules recorrían su cuerpo nuevamente, logrando intimidarla y sumirla en la incertidumbre. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Sé lo que digo —aseguro ella.

Ranma recordó las palabras de Ryoga al estar frente a la chica, la cual parecía estar alerta a lo que pudiera decir. Su amigo estaba interesado en esa llamativa joven que había destrozado su ego, la única mujer que se había atrevido a desafiarlo y a ofenderlo. Y solo en ese instante lo descubrió. Estaba tan obsesionado con Akane Tendo que no se la dejaría al Hibiki, él la había visto primero y él sería el que la tendría primero. Seguramente luego de que fuera suya se aburriría y podría simplemente apartarla de su vida, y dejársela a su amigo. Pero, ahora, ella le pertenecería.

—No lo sabes —él volvió a hablar sosteniéndole la mirada, y Akane se mantuvo firme en su lugar, intentando que las piernas no le fallaran—. ¿Qué tanto te gusta Ryoga?

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Por... Por qué la pregunta? —dijo casi sin aliento, aturdida por la inesperada pregunta.

—Curiosidad —contesto Ranma caminando a la salida.

Akane se sintió aliviada al verlo marcharse, lo cual duro un breve instante antes de que él volviese a hablar. Provocando que su corazón se agitara y se quedará inmóvil frente al enorme estante repleto de libros. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco en el lugar mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban aflorar con dificultad.

¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Por qué su tono sonaba cómo una amenaza? Respiro profundo y dejo caer su peso en una de las sillas del lugar. Sus ojos recorrieron la vacía y silente biblioteca con lentitud. Al parecer solo esas cuatro paredes habían sido testigo de lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar y por alguna razón, aquello la reconforto. Reordeno los hechos al encontrarse tranquila y con la mente más clara, fue ahí cuando un mal presentimiento la invadió al recordar las palabras del Saotome. Provocandole algunos escalofrios.

 _ **"No me respondas,**_ **_Veré por mí mismo la respuesta a esa pregunta Tendo"_**

 ** _—_** ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? —se pregunto preocupada y, cargando el peso de su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Dejo escapar un sonoró suspiro, no entendía absolutamente nada.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola! Sí, tarde en actualizar el capitulo. Lo siento... pero cómo les dije en el capitulo anterior, estoy un poco complicada con mis tiempos y problemas, que por cierto, aún no logro resolver. ¡Soy un caos! En fin, lamento lo corto del cap, pero lo positivo es que tengo avanzado parte del siguiente~ Así que espero no tardar mucho en dejarles el siguiente. Les envió un abrazo y fuerza a todos los de México que lo estan pasando malito por esto de los terremotos. :c mucho ánimo y fuerza para superar todo.

Responderé los reviews del capitulo anterior mañana y por la noche, lamento no haberlo hecho antes. Pero así como les digo, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Les agradezco enormemente todos sus mensajes, porque a pesar de no poderles responder de inmediato puesto que no sé hacerlo usando la aplicación -soy una pinche vikinga- . Sí me doy el tiempo todos los días de mirar mi correo y leer sus comentarios que realmente apreció mucho. Desde el fondo de mi corazón Gracias!  
Les envió su respectivo saludo:

 **• LunaSaotomeTendo • AZULMITLA • Marcela752 • Leslie Hibiki • Esmeralda Saotom •  
• FlynnChan • Naggy • CHIQUI09 • Ranko Saotome 26 • **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)!**  
 **Un abrazo y hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	6. Princesas y Sapos

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia le pertenece a la autora.  
**

 **"Delirio de un amor prohibido"**

 **Capitulo 5: Princesas y Sapos.  
**

 _"Desde niña creía en los principes...  
esos chicos perfectos que eran capáz de salvarte y sanar tu corazón..."_

* * *

Akane avanzó por las calles como si fuera un robot en piloto automático, con ojeras bajo sus orbes avellana y usando unos lentes de sol, intento protegerse del sol veraniego. Esa mañana de Sábado se había propuesto buscar adornos para decorar su departamento, camino a través de las tiendas de Nerima mirando cada una de las vidrieras. Nada le pareciera adecuado, y termino por culpar a la falta de sueño por esto.

La noche anterior había intentado dormir desde temprano como solía hacerlo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho el Saotome en la biblioteca. La intensidad de su mirada y el contenido de sus palabras no hacían más que inquietarla al recordarlas. Y no entendía por qué, pero cuando rememoraba aquel encuentro en la biblioteca su cuerpo parecía temblar al igual que en esos momentos.

 _«_ _¿Qué habrá querido decirme con eso?_ _»_ dejo escapar un suspiro y levanto la mirada, encontrándose con un la vidriera de una enorme juguetería. Olvidándose del asunto con el Saotome, se inclino para ver entretenida los juguetes de la tienda.

No supo exactamente en qué minuto sus pasos la guiaron hasta el interior de la tienda, pero en cuanto entro, una enorme y colorida casa de muñecas llamo su atención. Los detalles de la pequeña casa parecían hecho con tal dedicación que le fue imposible no esbozar una sonrisa, fascinada con cada uno de los pequeños residentes en ella. Los muebles, los colores, todo en esa pequeña casa le parecían perfectos.

—Qué bonita... —soltó alegremente.

—Es una muy buena elección señorita —la voz juvenil de un muchacho la tomo desprevenida, haciéndola respingar en el lugar.

Los ojos azul brillante del joven tras ella la asustaron por unos instantes recordándole al Saotome, pero enseguida noto que no se trataba de él. El chico frente a ella tenía la piel con un suave bronceado, y sus cabellos castaños estaban completamente ordenados en un impecable peinado. El delantal que utilizaba el muchacho traía una especie de ornitorrinco con el logo de la tienda, haciéndola concluir que se trataba de un vendedor.

 _«Ryugenzawa»_ alcanzo a leer antes de que el joven volviera a hablarle.

—¿La asuste? —pregunto el castaño con expresión preocupado.

—No, no, disculpe... es que estaba distraída —ella sonrió y el muchacho la miro por un instante antes de imitar su acción.

—Mire, esta casa es una de las últimas que han llegado —explico el joven—. Por eso su diseño es algo moderno, pero le garantizo que cada detalle en su fabricación fue hecho a mano. Por lo que su calidad es de primera.

—Me gusta mucho —Akane apreció la casa, y miro el precio un tanto incomoda.

—¿Es para usted? —pregunto el vendedor y ella afirmo con la cabeza.

Akane miro nuevamente la casa con algo de decepción. Si llevaba aquella casa de muñecas, no le alcanzaría el dinero ni siquiera para terminar el mes. Dejo escapar un suspiro, que no paso desapercibido para el castaño que le miraba curioso a su lado.

—Puedo hacerle un descuento, si quiere —sugirió él, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de la peliazul.

—¿Enserio? —soltó ella ilusionada.

—Claro —afirmo el castaño embelesado con la expresión de la muchacha—. Venga, en caja veremos en cuanto le queda el producto.

—¡Sí! —Akane contesto con una alegría que desde hace mucho no lograba sentir.

Luego de llegar a la caja y ver el precio, una enorme sonrisa se formo en los labios de la Tendo. La cual minutos después se retiro de la tienda con una gran sonrisa y con un enorme paquete entre sus brazos.

El vendedor la miro marcharse desde la entrada de la tienda, soltando un suspiro cuando la muchacha desapareció de su campo visual. Quizás debió ser más osado y pedirle su número, cavilo unos momentos de pie bajo el umbral de la entrada.

—Si le ibas a _"regalar"_ la casa de muñecas con ese precio tan absurdo, mínimo le pedías su número de télefono Shinnosuke —comento un muchacho acomodándose las gafas.

—Cállate Mousse —reprendió el castaño caminando hasta la caja.

—Jefe, en todo este tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí jamás te he visto atender a una desconocida tu mismo —hablo Mousse, acomodando juguetes en una de las repisas de la tienda—. Si no fuera porque te conozco, diría que te la quisiste ligar.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

El chico de gafas le miro entre divertido y sorprendido al escucharlo, realmente no había sido impresión suya cuando vió a su jefe embobado admirando a la joven desde que se asomo trás la vidriera. Debió suponer que en cuanto le dijo que la atendería él, existía otra intención oculta además de venderle.

—Igual, no niego que tienes buenos gustos —decidió comentar, y Shinnosuke rió por el pícaro comentario que soltó.

—Lo sé... —suspiro.

Shinnosuke sonrió al recordar nuevamente a la hermosa clienta, mientras volvía al trabajo como un autómata y se enfocaba en sus quehaceres. Aún tenían mucho por hacer en ese día en la tienda. Pero ahora, notablemente, estaba de mejor ánimo para terminar el día laboral.

A unas cuadras de la juguetería Ryugenzawa, dos amigos se encontraban caminando a través de las pobladas calles de Nerima. Uno de ellos se veía irritado, mientras que su acompañante lucía bastante aburrida.

—El fin de semana es aburrido, ¿no? —la voz de la muchacha de cabellos verdes sonaba aburrida.

Ranma continuó caminando al lado de la muchacha. Ambos habían quedado de salir a comer con Ryoga para subirle el ánimo, pero debido a que este estaba en planes de olvidar a Ukyo no les había quedado más opción que ir al NekoHanten. Y eso significaba ver a cierta persona que no deseaba ver.

—Es hermoso hablar sola —se quejo Akari, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿No podemos ir a comer a otro lugar? —apelo Ranma.

—No es problema nuestro que Shampoo te acose —repuso la ojijade—. Además le diste alas cuando aceptaste salir con ella. Sé hombre y asume las consecuencias.

—No salíamos juntos —refuto—. Tampoco es mi culpa que Ryoga no quiera ver a U-chan.

—Acostarse o salir, tienen el mismo efecto en una mujer. Le das esperanzas...

Ranma chasqueo la lengua irritado. Sabía que Akari tenía razón hasta cierto punto, pero aún así le molestaba estar tanto tiempo junto a la voluptuosa muchacha. La cual no perdía oportunidad de acosarlo.

Recuerdos de una noche de irracionalidad y ebriedad volvieron a su mente, remembrando su primer encuentro con Shampoo en el pub de Nerima. Ese día se había comportado como un tarado, pensando con las hormonas en lugar de la razón cediendo a sus deseos más primitivos al pasar un rato placentero junto a la joven. Pensando de paso estúpidamente de su parte, en que Shampoo se aburriría luego de estar con él después de aquel encuentro. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Y no había hecho más que arrepentirse de ello, pues había generado justamente el efecto contrario en la chica. Acrecentando aún más su acoso a diario.

—El silencio otorga, Ranma Saotome —continuo Akari, trayendo al joven a la realidad.

—¡A ti también te cae mal! —se defendió el de la trenza.

—¡Eso es porque me odia! ¡Y esta demás que diga que es por tu culpa! —replico la Unryu, logrando que el azabache exhalará enfadado—. Todas las chicas que andan tras de ti, me odian sin motivo.

—¿Esto es una especie de reclamo? —dijo él socarronamente—. ¿Quiere que abra un libro de quejas "Akari-sama"?

—Sí fuera por eso, tendrías más escritos que el nuevo testamento —agrego ella entrecerrando los ojos.

—Llamaré a Ryoga —dijo Ranma sacando su celular—. Busca una mesa.

Akari fue la primera en entrar al conocido restorán de la amazona, mientras que Ranma se tomaba unos pocos minutos afuera charlando con Ryoga para saber su ubicación. Había usado de excusa a su amigo para obtener un poco de tiempo y darse ánimo para enfrentar a Shampoo sin ser descortés o causar problemas, porque a su pesar, entendía los motivos de Ryoga para no ir al Ucchan's. Sin mencionar que además deseaba evitar futuros problemas y sermones con la empática peliverde.

Dentro del local, la amazona le dedicaba una gélida mirada a su nueva clienta, la cual ya estaba sentada y acomodada en una de las mesas. Akari miro a Shampoo de reojo antes de devolver la mirada al menú entre sus manos, intentando ignorar por completo aquellos ojos carmesí que parecían querer desollarla sin compasión.

—Trae dos cafés, por favor —pidió finalmente la Unryu.

—¿Dos? —Shampoo repitió frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Chica cerdo esperar a alguien más?

—Deberías cuidar cómo tratas a tus clientes —dijo Akari, con una mirada desaprobadora—. Y sí, espero a alguien más.

—¿Ranma? —ella pregunto, y la peliverde asintió con los ojos fijos en el menú.

Shampoo soltó un suspiro irritada. ¡Cómo la odiaba! Ella que además de su cabello verde no tenía nada llamativo, pero parecía ser la única mujer que tenía por completo la atención de Ranma Saotome. Puesto que a este no le importaba ser visto con ella por las calles, a diferencia de ella y algunas otras muchachas. ¿Cómo es que lo había seducido esa bruja? ¿Qué hizo Akari que ella no intento antes? Miles de interrogantes se cruzaban por su mente.

—Mentirosa... —hablo Shampoo, causando que Akari frunciera el ceño y le mirara—. Tu decir que Ranma y tu ser solo amigos y no gustarte, pero de seguro te acuestas con él.

La peliverde mostro los dientes conteniendo una carcajada y enseguida se cubrió la boca para no degradar más a la mujer frente a ella.

¿Qué estupidez le había dicho ahora? analizo nuevamente la Unryu, sintiéndose asqueada por siquiera imaginarlo. ¿Ella y Ranma? ¿Juntos? ¡Qué ridiculez! Ni en un millón de años podría convivir con la acritud constante de Ranma; No podía negar que el Saotome era atractivo, atlético y bastante varonil, pero definitivamente no era su tipo. Y ella no era tan superficial cómo para estar con alguien sólo por su físico.

—Enserio, no te aburres de ridiculizarte ¿no? —Akari le dio una mirada llena de desprecio a la amazona, y esta frunció el ceño—. Te lo advertí por "solidaridad femenina" hace un tiempo y aún así no me hiciste caso.

—Tú querer a Ranma solo para ti.

—No estoy monopolizando a Ranma y dudo que eso se pueda, porque él no es un objeto —replicó.

—Zorra —murmuro Shampoo.

Akari resoplo estresada por la actitud de Shampoo. ¿Es qué todavía no se daba cuenta que a Ranma no le interesaba ninguna chica más que para saciar sus necesidades de hombre? Miro a la amazona, y al instante concluyo que ella no entendería claramente el mensaje sino se lo dejaba claro.

—Mira, no quería ser cruel contigo pero no me dejas otra opción Shampoo—Akari suspiro resignada, y continuo—. Primero, nunca te he mentido. Ranma y yo somos sólo amigos. Segundo, yo nunca me he acostado con él, y tercero... te lo reitero por última vez, respétate un poco y busca a otro hombre. Ranma no te ve más que a un par de bonitas piernas, por no decirte otra cosa... porque a diferencia tuya, yo sí sé mantener los protocolos de formalidad —expreso recordándole la ofensa lanzada—. Y aunque me tenga que morder la lengua no repetiré lo último que me dijiste —finalizo, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos verdes en el menú.

Los dedos de Shampoo casi destrozan la madera de la bandeja entre sus manos al oír las últimas palabras de Akari. La chica de cabellos verdes cerro el menú sonoramente, y entonces le dio una sonrisa ladina a la amazona que, le provocó nauseas al soportar las ganas de lanzarse furiosa sobre ella.

Ranma que llevaba unos pocos segundos en el lugar, no había logrado escuchar la conversación de ambas mujeres por la distancia. Pero sabía que algo había sucedido entre ellas, pues la tensión se podía palpar fácilmente en el aire.

Paso a un lado de la muchacha de cabellos purpura que extrañamente no lo noto, mientras ella caminaba en dirección contraria al mesón de la cocina. Sorprendido, continuó su camino hasta la mesa en dónde su amiga parecía divertida con su teléfono.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —pregunto cuando ya estuvo sentado.

—De nada —contesto con naturalidad—. Te pedí un café mientras esperamos a Ryoga. ¿Se perdió de nuevo?

—Sí —arrastro Ranma, temiendo de la extraña tranquilidad de su amiga—. Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué le dijiste? —interrogo curioso.

—¿A quién? —se desentendió.

—A Shampoo —replico exasperado.

—Ranma, callado te ves más lindo —Akari respondió con tal frialdad que sorprendió al azabache.

Ranma analizó la expresión de su amiga cambiar gradualmente a medida que pasaban los segundos, por lo qué prefirió no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto. No quería entristecer y menos enfurecer a la Unryu, tener que aguantar los problemas de otro de sus amigos era demasiado, y ya mucho tenía con Ryoga.

* * *

Luego de un breve fin de semana en el que termino de hacer algunos informes y avanzar un poco en sus materias, la tranquila peliazul se encontraba en su cuarto bloque de clases, específicamente en su taller de empresa. Miro hacía al lado viendo a Akari tomar apuntes, mientras el profesor daba las indicaciones para concretar el proyecto grupal.

—Los jefes de grupo deben tomar una guía —explico el profesor, levantando una hoja para que todos los estudiantes pudieran verla—. Recuerden que los grupos deben tener cinco o cuatro integrantes, no más de eso. En la última hoja podrán ver la rúbrica con la que serán evaluados.

—Iré a buscar nuestra guía Akane —indico Akari poniéndose de pie.

Akane luego de unos segundos termino de escribir la bibliografía que el maestro había anotado en el pizarrón, desvió su atención desde el cuaderno para buscar a su compañera con la mirada entre el montón de alumnos que recogían su respectiva guía. Y cuando por fin pudo localizarla en medio de la multitud, se sorprendió al verla charlar animosamente con un muchacho de cabello castaño que le pareció familiar. Medito unos segundos en silencio mientras observaba al muchacho, y entonces fue que lo pudo recordar

¡Era el chico de la tienda! El mismo que le había vendido aquella casa de muñecas que tanto le había encantado.

Inevitablemente se sorprendió de que el mundo fuera tan diminuto como para encontrarlo en la Universidad, aunque Nerima de hecho era un lugar bastante pequeño pese a ser uno de los barrios de Tokyo

—Creo que será un proyecto largo —dijo Akari con voz perezosa, sacando a Akane de sus pensamientos—. Tendremos mucho que hacer en el resto del semestre.

—¿Quién era el chico con el que hablabas hace poco? —pregunto Akane, sorprendiendo un poco a la peliverde por su pregunta tan poco usual. Por lo general la Tendo solía ignorar a la mayoría de las personas, o al menos eso parecía.

—¿Hablas de Shin? —quiso saber indicándole con el rostro el lugar en donde estaba el muchacho.

—Sí. ¿Ese es su nombre?

—No, su nombre es Shinnosuke —respondió Akari—. Ryugenzawa Shinnosuke.

—¿Ryugenzawa? —repitió extrañada al recordar que ese era el mismo nombre de la juguetería.

—Sí —afirmo, mirando con curiosidad a la Tendo—. ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

—Es que el fin de semana me atendió en una juguetería, es un muy buen vendedor —menciono Akane, remembrando cómo el chico amablemente le había hecho un descuento para que pudiera adquirir la casa de muñecas.

—¿Vendedor? —dijo Akari, incrédula—. Akane, él es nieto del dueño de las jugueterías Ryugenzawa —rió—. debes haberte confundido, porque él nunca atiende a nadie.

—Quizás, tienes razón... —murmuro Akane, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

—Por cierto, yo imprimiré las guías cuando termine la clase en un rato —ofreció la Unryu con amabilidad, guardando las hojas en su bolso—. ¿Puedes ir tu por los libros? —Akane asintió—. Y luego nos juntamos en los jardines —se apresuro a decir.

—¿Estas apurada?

—Sí, es que tengo que ir a cenar con mis abuelos a las seis y como salimos a las cuatro, no sé si me de tiempo para arreglarme —comento un poco estresada—. No puedo llegar tarde, sino dirán que mi mamá no me educa como debería.

—¿Por qué dirían eso? —indago Akane, expresando preocupación en sus palabras .

—Es que mis abuelos odian a mi madre, porque mi padre se enamoro de ella y termino por abandonar a la novia que ellos habían escogido para él —explico ella, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga—. No es nada grave, porque pesé a eso ellos me tratan como a su nieta. Aunque esperan a que haga lo que ellos quieran y eso me molesta un poco.

—¿Te tratan bien?

—Supongo que sí —alzo los hombros quitándole importancia, no muy convencida de su respuesta—. Por cierto nunca hablas de tu familia —menciono.

—No hay mucho de qué hablar —respondió Akane—. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, y mi padre me ve como si fuera una bomba de tiempo a punto de acabar con su vida y reputación.

—¡Ouch! —expreso Akari, había tocado un tema delicado—. Lamento lo de tu madre, ¿entonces vives con tu papá?

—Vivo sola —respondió, justo en el mismo momento que el maestro dio por terminada la clase.

—Que independiente —dijo la Unryu, admirando el hecho de que Akane organizara su vida por sí misma—. Bueno, iré a imprimir. Nos vemos luego —se despidió, corriendo en dirección a las fotocopiadoras.

Akane observo sonriente como su amiga se retiraba corriendo, ignorando que la mirada de cierto castaño se encontraba sobre ella. Admirándola en la lejanía mientras ella se disponía a abandonar el salón.

* * *

Con el cabello húmedo, una toalla en el cuello, y una sudadera negra sin mangas que dejaba ver sus tonificados brazos en conjunto a unos pantalones y zapatos deportivos, un agotado Ranma hacía ingreso a la Universidad desde el área deportiva del campus. Robando un montón de miradas y suspiros femeninos de cada chica que lo veía transitar por los pasillos, mientras el continuaba su camino en dirección al casino.

Estaba agotado luego del entrenamiento del club, y lo único que necesitaba era beber una fría soda y comer algún pan relleno para recuperar energías. Se encontraba meditando el relleno que escogería en esta ocasión cuando de pronto alguien lo detuvo, tirándolo desde el antebrazo y provocando su molestia.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —maldijo, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga al voltear—. Akari... —murmuro casi arrastrando, rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

—Blasfemar es de mala educación —reprendió con rapidez, y el muchacho carraspeo irritado.

—No me detuviste para darme lección de etiqueta, ¿cierto? —se quejo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hazme un favor —Akari le entrego unas hojas al joven—. Entrégale esto a Akane en los jardines, debo irme porque estoy atrasada para la cena con mis abuelos, Mousse se ofreció a llevarme en su motocicleta hasta mi casa y me esta esperando afuera.

—¿Tiene otro casco? —pregunto Ranma en cuanto la vio a unos metros, después de que lo obligo a recibir las hojas.

—¡Sí! ¡Toma! —Akari le lanzo una barra de cereal, la cual cayó justo sobre las hojas que tenía el Saotome entre sus manos—. ¡Gracias por el favor! —grito a lo lejos.

Ranma miro con fastidió las hojas entre sus dedos, analizando el contenido de las mismas y mirando la barra de cereal y granola con decepción. Otra vez Akari lo usaba para sus favores arruinando su aburrido panorama.

Resoplo cansado, caminando en dirección a los jardines para entregar las impresiones mientras que comenzaba a comer la barrita de cereal con expresión desganada.

Rápidamente logro encontrarla al seguir las pocas indicaciones que Akari le había dado para entregar las impresiones. Los cabellos azules de la chica la hacían fácil de encontrar, resaltando por sobre las demás mujeres que pudieran transitar de ese lado del campus. Ella estaba apoyada bajo uno de los muchos arboles del jardín universitario, mientras parecía leer concentrada un libro que llevaba entre sus manos.

Se detuvo unos segundos para darle una apreciativa mirada a la chica. Ella usaba un sencillo vestido verde con flores bordadas que le daba un aspecto radiante y acentuaba un poco sus curvas; la verdad es que sí comparaba a la Tendo con otras chicas con las que había estado antes, diría que ella era la menos voluptuosa entre todas. Pero ella, ella tenía algo que lo atraía, y ese algo era lo que necesitaba descubrir y obtener de esa mujer.

Ranma se acerco hasta ella, pensando en que haría esta vez para llamar su atención y retenerla por un tiempo.

Debía jugar sus cartas con cuidado antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Akane no era como las demás chicas eso era un hecho, y por ende, las tácticas usuales para atraer mujeres no funcionarían con ella. Tenía que ser más astuto y despertar el interés en la Tendo de otra manera, sin llegarse a ver patetico en el intento.

Los ojos a **z** ules se detuvieron sobre el libro en las manos de la peliazul, mientras que ella levantaba la mirada al oír que los pasos de él al acercarse.

Cuando sus ojos visualizaron al hombre de pie frente a ella, se sintió inquieta casi al instante, perdiendo el aliento por unos segundos y tragando en seco para calmarse. La varonil presencia del azabache, parecía más imponente que nunca ese día. Con su cabello revuelto y un poco húmedo, observaba con aquella mirada azul profunda el libro entre sus manos, cómo si estuviera interesado en el mismo. Se veía tan peligroso que inconscientemente su cuerpo reacciono, temblando levemente al estar tan cerca de ese muchacho.

—Saotome... —logro decir Akane, extrañada de verlo en ese lugar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ranma suspiro antes de extenderle las impresiones a la joven, no sé le había ocurrido nada para llamar la atención de ella frustandolo un poco. Esta por inercia recibió las hojas y las leyó rápidamente.

—Son las...—no alcanzo a terminar sus palabras.

—Son las guías y las rubricas que necesitan para el proyecto en administración —interrumpió él—. Akari me pidió que te las diera porque tenía una cena con sus abuelos.

—Oh, gracias... —dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

—De nada —hablo Ranma—. ¿Qué lees? —se decidió a preguntar alzando una ceja.

—Amor ciego, una novela —contesto ella, guardando las impresiones en su mochila junto a uno de sus cuadernos. Evitando así que las hojas se arrugaran más de lo necesario.

—Suena como un libro rosa, lleno de romance... —comento un tanto irónico, llamando la atención de la peliazul que divertida le miro expectante.

—Lo es, aunque no es tan romántico como lo haces sonar.

—¿No? —incrédulo, miro a la muchacha que enseguida negó con su cabeza.

—En el libro se sufre más de lo que se disfruta, pero supongo que el amor es así.

—¿Supones? —el azabache pregunto curioso—. Creía que amabas a Ryoga.

—¡¿Amar?! —exclamo por la sorpresa—. No, aún no. Creo que el amor es más profundo e intenso qué lo que yo siento por Ryoga.

—Tendo, suenas cómo esas niñas que aún creen en los cuentos de hadas, y dudo que tu seas una de ellas.

—Saotome, nunca te has enamorado ¿no? —indago Akane mirando la expresión desencajada del muchacho.

—No.

—Entonces eres de esos hombres que no creen en el amor, ¿no? —quiso saber ella.

—Te equivocas —replicó, y ella se cruzo de brazos y alzo las cejas sorprendida por su respuesta—. Aunque no me creas, porque sé que no te agrado. No soy un cínico de esos que dicen que el amor es falso o no existe, porque quizás yo no lo siento, ni logre hacerlo, pero lo he visto en otras personas por lo que no puedo decir que no exista.

—Me sorprendes Saotome —expreso Akane con total sinceridad.

—Tú también lo haces Tendo, y me extraña que creas en los príncipes azules cuando...

—Cuando mi padre dista mucho de ser uno, ¿no? —interrumpió ella, imaginando lo que diría el Saotome.

—Iba decir que, cuando en estos tiempos no los hay.

—En eso estas equivocado Saotome, porque Ryoga es diferente.

—¿Qué tiene de diferente? —pregunto dándole una intensa mirada a la peliazul.

—Ryoga... —Akane pensó dulcemente en el muchacho de bandana—. Ryoga sí es como un príncipe, es atento, dulce y encantador. El no juzga a los demás por el exterior, ni por su procedencia, él es especial.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Akane le hizo hervir las entrañas, de rabia y de disgusto. No entendía como podía admirar tanto al bobo de Ryoga y, por algún motivo que desconocía sintió envidia de él, envidia de la forma tan dulce en que la Tendo se expresaba de su amigo, con esa admiración de niña soñadora, como si fuera una princesa hablando de su primer amor.

 _«¿Quién habrá sido su primer amor?»_ se pregunto. _  
_

Al pensar en lo último cayó en la cuenta de qué, por un instante, tan sólo por un segundo. Deseo ser el primer amor de aquella fierecilla... ser venerado y adorado por ella y recibir sus dulces y calidas palabras.

—Si Ryoga es un príncipe, entonces ¿Yo qué soy? —cuestiono él, queriendo saber que pensaba ella de su persona.

—Tú —ella comenzó a reír y él frunció el ceño—. Tu eres un sapo, Saotome.

No supo exactamente en qué minuto acorralo a la Tendo entre el árbol y su cuerpo, porque había reaccionado simplemente por impulso. Estaba furioso y aún no podía entender la causa de su molestia, ni tampoco quería saberlo en ese instante, pues solo estaba seguro de que aquella mujer había dañando su ego nuevamente.

Ella abrió los ojos impactada por el impulsivo actuar del Saotome, e inevitablemente su cuerpo la traiciono de nuevo, temblando al verse acorrala entre el cuerpo del muchacho y el tronco del árbol tras ella. Ranma sonrió arrogante al percatarse de su temblor, y eso hizo que su imperioso orgullo saliera en su defensa. ¡El muy egocéntrico se estaba riendo de ella! ¡otra vez!

—¿¡Qué diablos haces Saotome!? —soltó Akane intentando apartarlo con sus manos, empujando el torso del azabache. Pero este ni se inmuto.

—Así que soy un sapo —Ranma rió divertido, acercandose peligrosamente hasta quedar a centimetros del rostro de ella. Akane se mordió el labió inferior por los nervios, inconsciente de lo que provocaria su acción—. Entonces... —él detuvo sus palabras al ver sus labios hambriento al ser tentado por ella—. ¿qué tal si me besas para ver si es que me vuelvo un príncipe?

A Akane no le dió tiempo de reaccionar ni asimilar sus palabras cuando sus labios se vieron aprisionados entre los del muchacho. Este en menos de una fracción de segundo, había tomado sus labios de manera demandante y posesiva, mientras la sostenía firme desde la cintura imposibilitandola a cualquier tipo de escape.

No supo en qué momento había perdido los estribos con la Tendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en ello. Su cuerpo había actuado primero que su razón, haciendo lo que se había negado a sí mismo días atrás en la biblioteca. Robar los labios de aquella mujer.

Saborear sus labios le dio la respuesta a la pregunta que se había planteado anteriormente. Y sí, ella sabía mucho mejor de lo que imagino.

Akane se quedo inmóvil entre las manos del muchacho, sin saber si sé debía a su falta de experiencia o a lo rápido en que todo había sucedido; Sin embargo, sabía que aquello estaba mal y no dejaría que su moral se viera afectada. Por lo que enseguida en un hábil movimiento apretó el libro que sostenía en su mano derecha y lo utilizo para golpear la cabeza del Saotome, el cual aturdido la libero. En cuanto se vio libre, no lo pensó más de un segundo y salió corriendo del lugar. Dejando a un sorprendido muchacho de pie, bajo un árbol y con un libro en sus manos.

Ranma se froto la zona del golpe, y miro incrédulo cómo la Tendo desaparecía en la lejanía. Con su otra mano sostenía el libro que minutos antes había estado en las manos de la fierecilla, y que esta no había dudado en usar cómo un arma en su contra.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, y miro el nombre del libro por unos segundos antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risa. Aún no se podía creer que ella lo hubiera golpeado, pareciéndole divertida la situación. ¿Se estaba volviendo masoquista? Seguramente, se respondió al pensar en lo mucho que había disfrutado de todo lo ocurrido.

—Tendo, Tendo... —murmuro para sí mismo, mirando en dirección por donde la chica había desaparecido.

 _«_ _Puedes correr de mí, pero no puedes esconderte_ _»_ Medito antes de volver al recinto Universitario a buscar sus cosas.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola, Sí... tarde un poquito en actualizar esta vez, pero algunos creo que ya me habían leído durante la semana xd. Disfrute bastante escribir este capitulo, pesé a que no logre convencerme del todo. Bueno, les daré un pequeño adelante del que viene, porque estará lleno de discusiones, aclaraciones y desencuentros, también habrán momentos divertidos porque vamos a sacarlos de paseo~ -así que preparen sus maletas-. Vuelvo a repetir a mi gente que este fic lo cambiaré a clasificación **M** porque pronto tomará un rumbo algo más fuerte, porque se pondrá pasional. Ya que de eso va el contexto por el que tiene el titulo el fic. -a los y las que leyeron Amor o Venganza me entienden xD- Soy perversa, en fin.

Les envio un saludo a todos los bellos y bellas que dejaron su review, esta vez los respondí antes de publicar este capitulo. Me porte bien :D!

 **•Esmeralda Saotom • FlynnChan• A Redfox • Naggy • MarcelaRomero •**  
 **• Siyi • ELISA LUCIA V 2016 • John**

 **Un abrazo para todos, muchas gracias por leer =)!**  
 **Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	7. Cuando tú me lo pidas

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia le pertenece a la autora.  
**

 **"Delirio de un amor prohibido"**

 **Capitulo 6: Cuando tu me lo pidas.  
**

 _"Mientras más conozco cada parte de ti.  
más quiero tener absolutamente todo de ti..."_

* * *

Cerró la puerta estrepitosamente, y luego de verse a salvo en la seguridad de su apartamento se recargo sobre la fría madera de la misma. Apretó su pecho con una de sus manos intentando calmar su agitada respiración, su corazón le estaba martillando el pecho y no sabía si era por haber corrido desde la Universidad a casa o por lo ocurrido con el Saotome.

Con su mano libre paso sus dedos por sus labios. Aún podía sentir la calidez de aquel contacto, que aunque fue inesperado y forzado se había sentido extrañamente bien. Dejo escapar un suspiro, sólo para luego espantarse por sus propios pensamientos.

¡Se supone que debería estar enojada! ¡Era su primer beso! ¿Y por qué la había besado? Un montón de preguntas sin respuestas comenzaban a amontonarse en su mente.

Había escapado como una cobarde, en vez de reprocharle al muchacho tal actitud y ponerlo en su respectivo lugar. Ella debió exigirle una explicación, pero al final su instinto había actuado primero. Pensando rápido y buscando una forma de ponerla a salvo.

Recordó su libro y resoplo al instante, tarde o temprano tendría que ver al Saotome de nuevo a causa de ello. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para atacarlo con un libro? El libro que aún no terminaba de leer y que a su pesar, deseaba recuperar.

 **•x•**

Una sensación de inconformidad lo comenzó a invadir, a medida que avanzaba más y más páginas del libro entre sus manos. Amor ciego, un libro en el cual el protagonista un estudiante de ingeniería civil en minas se enamora de una muchacha rica. En un principio y como supuso, el libro trataba de un romance cursi y rosado, pero en cierto punto de la historia, todo dio giro cuando un tercero intervino en la relación. Un tipo rico y ambicioso, que desde niño había estado enamorado de la protagonista, la cual por las artimañas de este, termina separándose de su gran amor cuando este le pide matrimonio. Sólo para terminar casándose con el tipo malo, su mayor enemigo.

—¿Por qué estoy leyendo esto? —se pregunto, por quinta vez durante la noche.

Eran las ocho de la noche y llevaba tres horas completas sumido en las páginas de ese libro, leyendo los problemas de los protagonistas, los cuales parecían sencillos de solucionar pero que ellos eran incapaces de hacerlo. Frustrándolo cada cierto tiempo, mientras intentaba descubrir el motivo de porque las mujeres amaban tanto leer ese tipo de dramas.

Distraído en el balcón de su cuarto y bajo la luz de la luna, continuo la lectura por varios minutos más.

—¿Aún despierto Ranma? —se escucho una voz femenina en la lejanía.

El azabache volteo el rostro en dirección a la voz, encontrándose con la divertida mirada de la Unryu. Esta se encontraba apoyada de la baranda de su balcón, utilizando su casual pijama verde con estampados de cerdito.

—Qué pijama más erótico... —bromeo Ranma.

—Ja, já, muy gracioso Ranko —refunfuño ella—. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, "Unryu-sama" su encargo llego intacto a las manos de su dueña.

—Espero que así sea —agrego Akari, entrecerrando los ojos en señal de advertencia—. Akane no responde mis mensajes y me quede muy preocupada. ¿No le habrás hecho algo malo?

Ranma alzo una de sus cejas intrigado. Esa chica de la casa de al lado debía ser una especie de bruja, un vidente o algo parecido, pues de otro modo no podía saber lo que había sucedido ese día entre la Tendo y él, ¿no? ; Y sí, la Tendo le había dicho algo y aquella pregunta estaba deliberadamente pensada por parte de Akari.

Conociendo lo astuta que era su amiga, debía cuidar cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Qué podría haberle hecho? Según tu —quiso saber él, tanteando el terreno.

—Ay, no te pongas así —dijo luego de ver el rostro serio del azabache—. Es sólo que estoy preocupada.

—Estas exagerando Akari, quizás ella debe estar ocupada, o a lo mejor durmiendo mientras tu estas aquí con paranoia —menciono, sintiéndose aliviado luego de oír las palabras de Akari.

Ella no sabía nada, y no debía saberlo si después no quería tener problemas con está. Puesto que seguramente, conociendo el temperamento y la forma de ser de la Unryu. Esta le haría imposible acercarse a la Tendo nuevamente si es que sus intenciones no eran "puras" ni serias. Y él, definitivamente no buscaba nada serio con ninguna mujer. De eso estaba seguro.

—Sí, puede que este exagerando —reflexiono Akari, pensativa. Trayendo al joven de vuelta a la realidad—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches "Ranko-chan".

—Buenas noches —contesto Ranma.

En cuanto Akari estuvo fuera de su campo visual, dejo escapar un suspiro e ingreso a su cuarto. Había estado a punto de dejarse en evidencia frente a la peliverde, pensando en que quizás, Akane pudiera haberle dicho algo, pero al parecer, esta era mucho más discreta de lo que había imaginado.

Por lo general las mujeres que lo perseguían siempre se empeñaban en ventilar que alguna vez fueron objeto de su atención, contando a medio mundo si algo sucedía entre él y alguna de las susodichas. Prestándose para ser la comidilla en boca de todos en Nerima. Una actitud que siempre terminaba por fastidiarlo; Sin embargo, Akane hasta el momento actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y eso, por alguna extraña razón que le parecía increíble hasta para él. Le había causado una gran decepción.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco... —murmuro para sí mismo, antes de dirigirse hasta el closet. Ponerse la Pijama y finalmente acostarse a dormir.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en estupideces, y nada era más efectivo en ese momento que dormir. Sólo la almohada lo ayudaría a poner en orden sus ideas tan descabelladas.

 **•x•**

El profesor de economía explicaba las bases de los fundamentos económicos en el proyector y la pizarra simultaneamente, mientras que la gran mayoría de los alumnos escribían los datos en sus cuadernos y tomaban apuntes de los casos que planteaba el maestro para explicar los fenómenos. Algunos alumnos levantaban la mano para expresar sus dudas y el docente las resolvía para generar una retroalimentación entre la clase.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Akane, la cual distraída anotaba como un robot las palabras del pizarrón. Nuevamente sus pestañas caían como una cortina, sólo para después levantarse y poner atención a la clase.

Tenía sueño y estaba cansada, la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada al ser presa de sus inquietudes. Recordando a cada momento aquel instante en que el neandertal de Saotome la había besado.

—Akane, ¿terminaste el primer ejercicio? —pregunto Akari, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ejercicio? —dijo al darse cuenta que estaba perdiéndose parte importante de la clase, y que la gran mayoría de los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse al terminar de recibir las explicaciones del docente.

—Akane, ¿te pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente. Había notado desde que empezó la clase que la Tendo estaba cómo en otro planeta, lanzando suspiros y dormitando en medio de las explicaciones del maestro—. Te ves cansada, ¿no dormiste anoche?

—No, no pasa nada —contesto Akane al ver que la Unryu parecía preocupada—. La verdad es que no dormí bien la noche anterior.

—Buuu... —murmuro Akari lamentosamente—. Por cierto, Ranma te entrego las guías de administración ¿no? —la Tendo respingo en su asiento al oír el nombre del moreno.

—¡Sí! —afirmo también con su cabeza.

—El proyecto es en equipo así que ya hable con otros chicos para que hagamos el trabajo —informo la Unryu—. Espero que no te molestes por haber tomado esa decisión sin ti, pero cuando te pregunte por mensaje de texto no me respondiste. Y anoche teníamos que entregar la nomina de los nombres.

—No hay problema —soltó Akane, comenzando a guardar sus cosas al haber finalizado la clase—. ¿Y quiénes serán parte del equipo?

—¡Ah! —exclamo Akari sonriendo—. ¡Espérame! Enseguida te los presento —dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo en dirección al fondo del salón.

Cuando la muchacha de larga cabellera verde regreso. Llego acompañada de dos muchachos, uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro largo, y unas enormes gafas de marco redondo que resaltaban en su rostro. Y el otro... el otro era aquel joven amable y servicial de la tienda de juguetes.

Akane le sostuvo la mirada al muchacho de cabello castaño, y este enseguida le sonrió con una galantería que podría haber derretido a la reina de las nieves. Causando que un ligero sonrojo se apoderara de las mejillas de la peliazul.

—Mundo pequeño... ¿eh? —comento Mousse.

—¿Qué? —expreso Akari, ignorando el porqué del comentario del pelinegro—. Bueno ella es Akane —continuó, olvidando el comentario de Mousse—. Y estos son Mousse y Shinnosuke —indico ella, señalando a cada uno respectivamente al mencionar sus nombres.

—Un gusto —dijo Shinnosuke, inclinando un poco la cabeza por cordialidad.

—El gusto es mío —pronuncio Akane con amabilidad.

—¡Y bien! —Akari alzo la voz llamando la atención de los tres presentes—. El lunes es festivo, así que este fin de semana largo no hagan planes. Haremos el proyecto juntos en mi casa de campo.

—No puedo, tengo que trabajar —se quejo Mousse.

—¡Ay!—Akari movió el hombro del Ryugenzawa, llamando su atención—. ¡Vamos Shin! dale el día libre.

Shinnosuke sonrió divertido al observar el puchero de la jovencita.

—Es por el proyecto, vamos —sugirió el castaño, mirando al serio muchacho con playera de patitos que lo veía con recelo.

—Perderé un día de trabajo pagado sí voy, ¿no?

—Te lo pagaré —aseguro Shinnosuke. Y el rostro de Mousse se ilumino.

—¡Bien! —El pelinegro se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Entonces es un hecho —sentenció Akari.

—No tengo dinero para ir al campo, Akari —lamento Akane.

—Iremos en la camioneta de mi madre —explico la peliverde—. No tendrán que gastar ni un solo centavo.

—Pero...

—¡Sin peros! —interrumpió la demandante muchacha de ojos verdes—. Es una orden del jefe de grupo.

—Jefe, ¿Está bien que ella sea la jefa? —susurro Mousse, cerca del castaño.

—Sí, y no es necesario que me digas jefe fuera del trabajo —Shinnosuke suspiro, liberando la tensión que sentía—. ¿Entonces a qué hora debemos estar en tu casa?

Akari sonrió al ver que todos finalmente cedían a su petición. Akane guardo silencio y se limito a escuchar los planes de la chica para el fin de semana, mientras que los muchachos de vez en cuando daban sus opiniones referente a los mismos. Olvidando por completo la razón de sus distracciones al integrarse en la conversación del grupo.

* * *

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna, un serio chico de la trenza se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de su balcón. Con los ojos fijos en el libro y concentrado en su lectura, estaba a pocas páginas de concluir aquel libro que había obtenido de la Tendo.

La historia parecía ponerse cada vez mejor, y cuando por fin los protagonistas parecían poder ser felices. El héroe de la historia queda atrapado en una habitación con una bomba a punto de estallar junto a su peor enemigo, todo esto sucedía ante los ojos de una angustiada protagonista. Estaba a punto de llegar a la mejor parte, cuando de pronto un ruido desde su habitación lo distrajo.

Levanto la cabeza para ver en dirección al interior de su cuarto desde el ventanal. Encontrándose de frente con sus dos mejores amigos.

—¡Hola! —Saludaron ambos.

Ranma rodo los ojos fastidiado, suponiendo que su madre les había dejado pasar.

—¿Qué Quieren? —pregunto dejándose caer en el sofá, dispuesto a retomar su lectura.

Ryoga y Akari se miraron entre ellos luego de ver el libro de extraña procedencia en las manos del Saotome. Siendo completamente ignorados por el azabache, que fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando y chistaba visiblemente frustrado.

Ranma continuo leyendo, inconsciente de que se había quedado capturado en la lectura de un libro lleno de romance y drama.

—¡Oh! —exclamo Ryoga, reconociendo el nombre del libro—. ¿Amor ciego? —añadió, apuntando el libro en las manos del Saotome. Este enseguida al oír el nombre del libro le dirigió la mirada.

—¿Amor ciego? —repitió Akari, sin saber de que hablaba su amigo—. Suena como a un libro de romance.

—Es un libro popular entre las chic...-

—¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!—interrumpió Ranma, pasando un marca paginas por el libro para luego cerrarlo.

—Queríamos ir al pub de Nerima a divertirnos ¡Vamos! —motivo el Hibiki.

—Estoy ocupado —se negó el de trenza—. Además es Jueves, no me molesten.

—¿Ocupado? —cuestiono Akari, sorprendida por la respuesta del Saotome. ¿Estaba enfermo o se sentía mal? Algo debía estar mal con él—. ¿Leyendo?

—Sí —afirmo con su cabeza—. Es importante y estoy ocupado.

—¿Por qué no lo lees después? —sugirió Ryoga.

—No es mío —corto Ranma—. Tengo que entregarlo en cuanto pueda.

—¡Ranma no seas aguafiestas! ¡Nos perderemos el Happy Hour! —se quejó Akari, logrando que el azabache relajara un poco su semblante.

—Denme dos horas, son recién las ocho de la noche —miro a su amiga, resignado a no poder negarse. Sabía que si no los acompañaba, la joven no podría ir al bar. Su madre era demasiado sobre-protectora como para permitirle ir a un antro sola—. Ve arreglarte, iré a buscarte a tu casa a las diez.

—¿Iremos en mi auto? —pregunto Akari.

—No. Usaré el mío —Ryoga frunció el ceño al oír al Saotome.

—¿Me dejarás bebiendo solo?

—Dije que los acompañaría, no que bebería —aclaro Ranma—. Además, Akari puede beber contigo.

—Qué aburrido estas hoy, Ranma —refunfuño el Hibiki.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas andar de llorón? —ataco el de trenza—. Ukyo es solo una chica más... va siendo tiempo de que lo superes.

—Al menos me intereso en alguien, y no me revuelco con la primera que está disponible —contraataco Ryoga.

—Prefiero eso a que andar haciendo el ridículo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¿Eres sordo? —Ranma sonrió arrogante y eso enfado aún más al de bandana—. ¿Quieres que te lo repita?

Akari miro a ambos muchachos, percibiendo el denso ambiente entre los dos. Querían pelearse, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Oh! ¡Por cierto! —recordó la Unryu interponiéndose entre ambos, buscando un tema para relajar el clima entre los jóvenes—. Mañana en la noche iré a mi casa de campo con mi grupo para el proyecto de administración —ambos muchachos la miraron por un instante y luego volvieron a verse—. Yo... yo pensé que sería buena idea que ustedes también nos acompañaran —sugirió nerviosa.

Ryoga le sostuvo la mirada al Saotome por unos segundos más, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando su colmillo antes de soltar un suspiro irritado. No iba a pelearse con Ranma delante de Akari. Por mucho que quisiera darle unos cuantos golpes a su amigo para ponerlo en su lugar.

—¿Por el fin de semana largo? —pregunto Ryoga, un poco más calmado—. ¿Quiénes irán?

—Sí —afirmo la peliverde, para luego mirar al oji-azul—. Mousse y Shinnosuke.

—¿Ryugenzawa? —quiso saber Ranma.

—Sí, el mismo de la escuela.

—Pensé que ese tipo tenía nuestra edad —comento el Hibiki.

—De hecho sí, lo que pasa es que estuvo un año en el extranjero con su abuelo y se retraso en los estudios —explico Akari—. ¿Entonces irán? —Ryoga afirmo con su cabeza, y Ranma hizo una mueca fastidiado—. ¡Vamos Ranma! —insistió—. Lo pasaremos bien, además nos podrás ayudar a Akane y a mí con nuestro proyecto.

—¿Akane-san irá? —pregunto Ryoga emocionado y Akari asintió.

Luego de oír que la Tendo iría a la casa de campo, el panorama le pareció mucho más interesante. En especial luego de ver la emoción en el rostro de Ryoga. ¿Qué pensaría el bobo de su amigo si enamorara a Akane? ¿Se rendiría de nuevo?

Una arrogante sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mientras sus ojos nuevamente se dirigían al libro de la muchacha.

—Está bien, iré —concluyo Ranma, fingiendo desinterés.

Akari aplaudió feliz, celebrando la respuesta afirmativa del muchacho. A la vez que este procedía a apoyarse en la baranda de su balcón con los codos, mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás lentamente para poder apreciar el oscuro manto de la noche.

 _«Será un largo fin de semana, Akane Tendo»_ Pensó Ranma, antes de que un suave suspiro acompañado por una sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

* * *

Akane miro encantada la enorme vivienda de la Unryu al llegar. En su mano derecha cargaba su bolso con lo necesario para el fin de semana, mientras que en su mano libre mantenía firme su teléfono luego de informar al asistente de su padre sobre su viaje de estudio; Por su parte Akari, se encontraba a unos dos metros de la peliazul, preparando el vehículo para el viaje junto a Mousse y Shinnosuke.

—Akane trae tu bolso —pidió la chica de cabellera verde, haciendo una seña para que la chica se acercara.

—¿Dónde iremos? —indago Akane, colocando su bolso en el maletero junto a los demás

—Mi familia se dedica a la agricultura —explico Akari—. Así que iremos a mi casa de campo a las afueras de Nerima, está a un par de horas.

—Está todo listo para partir —anuncio Mousse.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién manejara hasta allá? —pregunto Shinnosuke, apoyando su mano en la camioneta familiar.

—Yo conduciré —se escucho una voz ronca provenir desde unos metros del lugar.

Los cuatro presentes miraron en dirección a la casa junto a la de la Unryu. Descubriendo a un indiferente chico de trenza siendo seguido por un sonriente joven de bandana, provocando la sorpresa en Mousse y Shinnosuke.

—¡Oh! Había olvidado decirles que Ranma y Ryoga vendrían con nosotros —se disculpo Akari.

—No hay problema —soltó Mousse con voz seca, mientras que Shinnosuke miraba preocupado a su amigo ingresar al auto en silencio.

—Si a Mousse no le importa, entonces a mi tampoco —agrego el castaño, para luego mirar a la Tendo.

Ranma miro a Akane, y esta enseguida se sonrojo desviando la mirada de la suya. Sabiendo al instante que ella seguramente recordó exactamente lo mismo que él, aquel beso en los jardines.

Shinnosuke miro atento a la peliazul. Notando la incomodidad en ella cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Ranma ¿Qué era lo que sucedía entre ellos? ¿Es que habían tenido algo? Pensó, oscilando la mirada entre el Saotome y Akane.

—Vamos Akane —invito Shinnosuke, indicándole a la joven que subiera el vehículo. Mientras se mantenía pendiente al rostro del chico de la trenza.

—Toma las llaves —Akari hablo, captando la atención de Ranma y causando la decepción en Shinnosuke al ver que el de la trenza ponía atención a la Unryu—Iré atrás con los chicos —continuo ella, indicando la parte trasera del vehiculo—. Ustedes pueden ir adelante.

—Bien —acepto Ranma conforme con la decisión—. ¿Guardas los bolsos tu P-chan?

—Sí —afirmo el Hibiki, mientras que sus amigos subían al auto.

De camino a la casa de campo, Ryoga y Akari animaron un poco a los jóvenes con chistes y canciones, haciendo el ambiente agradable para todos. Shinnosuke se unía a las platicas de los dos extrovertidos chicos, manteniéndose ocupado. Mientras que Mousse dormía y Akane se dedicaba a ver el paisaje que el camino les proporcionaba.

En unas cuantas horas llegarían a la casa de campo de los Unryu.

 **•x•**

Luego de que Akari les indicara las habitaciones a los muchachos, ella se dirigió junto con Akane a uno de los dormitorios principales de la casa de campo. Al ingresar en el cuarto podían apreciarse los lindos estampados floreados en el papel tapiz, los cuales parecían combinar a la perfección con los muebles y las cubiertas de las dos camas individuales del lugar. Aparte de eso, la habitación contaba con un baño y un enorme ventanal que dejaba entrar parte de la luz lunar.

—Ponte cómoda —hablo la peliverde invitando a la chica a que pasara.

—Gracias —dijo Akane haciendo una leve reverencia.

Akari sonrió ante el noble gesto de la peliazul.

—Akane, espero que no te incomode que haya invitado a Ranma y Ryoga con nosotros —le miro, un tanto apenada por no haber pedido la opinión de la muchacha—. Pero... es que no encontré otra forma para que los chicos no se pelearan.

—¿Pelearse? —pregunto Akane preocupada.

—Sí —afirmo Akari haciendo una mueca incomoda—. Es que últimamente Ranma está con un genio de los infiernos, y cómo Ryoga anda triste, eso parece que lo fastidia más —suspiro—. Espero no haberte pasado a llevar con esto.

—No, no hay problema Akari —intento tranquilizar Akane—. Además es tu casa, tu puedes invitar a quién quieras.

—Lo sé, pero de todos modos. Me pareció descortés de mi parte —se disculpo nuevamente.

Akane sonrió y se sentó en una de las camas.

—Debes querer mucho a Ranma y Ryoga —menciono ella mientras comenzaba a sacar lo necesario para dormir.

—Sí —afirmo la Unryu con una sonrisa—. Ellos son muy importantes para mí. En especial Ranma.

—¿Saotome? —repitió incrédula.

—Sí —respondió, percibiendo la duda en las palabras de la Tendo—. Cuando mi padre falleció, mamá quedo destrozada y digamos que yo tuve que ser su soporte para aguantar el dolor de su perdida, por lo que no podía darme el lujo de vivir mi sufriendo. Tuve que mantenerlo en silencio —contó en un tono apenado, y Akane guardo silencio.

—Cuando llegamos a Nerima, conocí a Ranma. Y por muy extraño que suene fue el único que noto que lo estaba pasando realmente mal —continuó Akari—. Él a veces venía a molestarme solo para subirme el ánimo —sonrió, recordando lo considerado que podía llegar a ser el Azabache—. O a veces simplemente él sólo me escuchaba, y me dejaba desahogarme por largas horas.

—Ya veo...—murmuro, pensando en la imagen completamente distinta que tenía del muchacho.

—Quizás estoy loca, pero él supo llenar un poco ese vacío que dejo mi padre en mí —admitió—. Sé que es difícil de creer, viniendo de una persona tan indiferente como Ranma. Pero... cuando lo conozcas bien, te darás cuenta de lo que hablo. —termino de decir dulcemente, antes de ingresar al baño para prepararse y dormir.

Akane se quedo pensativa, mientras se colocaba la pijama aún lado de la cama. Saber que el Saotome no era tan frío como solía pensar le causo una especie de tranquilidad, sintiendo cómo una extraña calidez se propagaba en la zona de su estomago. —¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es qué acaso me importa saber más de él? —Se cuestiono en voz baja, a la vez que se metía bajo las cobijas de la cama visiblemente confundida.

Giro su cuerpo para acomodarse y, con su corazón latiendo acelerado cerró los ojos para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana tendría muchas cosas más importantes de las cual preocuparse.

* * *

El jardín de la residencia Unryu dejo un tanto impresionados a Akane y Mousse, los cuales jamás habían visto una casa tan grande en sus vidas. Al llegar a la terraza junto a todos los demás, ambos analizaron el exterior del jardín. Descubriendo asombrados la enorme piscina junto a la terraza y la gran cancha de Voleibol con arena de playa a unos cuantos metros de la terraza.

—Ahora entiendo porque nos pediste que trajéramos un bañador —comento Shinnosuke observando la alberca.

—¿Cuánto dinero tiene tu familia? —soltó Mousse saliendo de su impresión al terminar de ver la propiedad, ganándose una mirada represiva de Shinnosuke.

—Oye, Oye Mousse —hablo el castaño, desaprobando la pregunta.

—No lo regañes —interrumpió la peliverde—. Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que vine. Y según tengo entendido, hay dinero suficiente como para que cuatro generaciones más vivan sin preocupaciones.

—Por Dios... —Murmuro Mousse, impactado.

—Nunca había estado en un lugar como este —admitió Akane apenada.

—¡Tu casa es más grande que la mía! —añadió Ryoga, midiendo mentalmente el terreno del lugar.

—Esta no es mi casa, es de mis abuelos —corrigió Akari.

—Pero algún día será tuya, ¿no? —volvió a preguntar el Hibiki incomodando un poco a la Unryu.

Akari no sabía que responder, aún no sabía que determinación tomarían sus abuelos respecto a la herencia familiar ya que ellos seguían encontrándola inadecuada para asumir tal responsabilidad. Ellos aún no la aceptaban, y ella lo sabía.

Ranma bostezo llamando la atención de todos los presentes, desviando el enfoque de la conversación.

—¿Van a estudiar o van a quedarse mirando los lujos de la casa? —intercedió Ranma, y entonces Akari sonrió.

Akane miro en silencio la escena. Comprendiendo que el muchacho había hecho eso deliberadamente para no incomodar más a la Unryu. La había protegido, y aquello la hizo sentir inquieta. Quizás Akari estaba enamorada de Ranma. Pero él, la había besado a ella ¿Qué pasaría si Akari se enteraba? ¿la odiaría por algo que ella no ocasiono?

Mordió su labio inferior preocupada, mientras intentaba reordenar sus ideas. Tenía que olvidar lo ocurrido, fingir que aquello no sucedió; De lo contrario perdería la valiosa amistad de la peliverde.

—¡Bueno! Entonces, vamos a estudiar. Traigan sus cuadernos y colóquense sus trajes de baño—pidió una motivada Akari.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la Unryu, todos fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y traer su material de estudio. Regresando a los pocos minutos a la terraza para comenzar a estudiar y desarrollar su proyecto.

Sentados en el suelo y alrededor de una mesa baja, se encontraban distribuidos Mousse junto a Akari y Shinnosuke con Akane. Mientras que por su lado, Ryoga y Ranma se mantenían sentados en un sofá tras ellos.

Ranma observo fríamente y en silencio como Shinnosuke le explicaba algo a la Tendo, la cual estaba a centímetros del muchacho mientras este anotaba algunos cálculos en un cuaderno. Al parecer no le molestaba estar cerca del castaño, y aquello sin saber el por qué, hizo que su sangre hirviera. Su semblante se endureció y fastidiado se recargo en el reposabrazos del sofá.

—Entonces debemos calcular el precio de equilibrio de esta forma —indico Shinnosuke, mostrando las operaciones y marcándolas en la calculadora.

—Ya comprendo... —murmuro Akane alegremente, mirando el ejercicio que el castaño había ejecutado con facilidad—. Es más facil de lo que pensé.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos cuando Akane se aproximo nuevamente hasta el cuaderno de Shinnosuke para copiar el ejercicio, quedando a centímetros del muchacho que alegre le compartía sus resultados. _«Menudo idiota»_ Pensó, viendo cómo el Ryugenzawa parecía estar cautivado por la peliazul.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en Akane y chasqueo la lengua al apreciar la escena. Los dos definitivamente estaban demasiado cerca, y con ropas bastante ligeras debido a las absurdas exigencias de Akari, logrando irritarlo. Sin mencionar que para colmo y molestandolo aún más... la Tendo se comportaba completamente amable y amorosa para su gusto con el Ryugenzawa, a diferencia de cuando trataba con él. ¿Podría ser que le gustará el aburrido de Shinnosuke? ó ¿Simplemente le desagradaba a la chica completamente? Medito en silencio por unos instantes.

—Acerca un poco eso —pidió Mousse acomodando sus lentes, intentando ver los números en el cuaderno a la distancia.

—Estas bien cegatón —comento Ryoga, que a un lado de Ranma se mantenía sentado en el sillón de la terraza.

—¡Oye! ¡No lo molestes! —reprendió Akari, que al igual que Mousse acomodaba sus gafas para lograr ver el ejercicio.

—¿Por qué no continúan en un rato más y nos vamos a jugar un rato? —sugirió el Hibiki aburrido, indicando la cancha de voleibol a unos pocos metros del lugar.

La Unryu sonrió ante aquella sugerencia, pues llevaba rato aburrida con la extensa sección de estudio. —¿Podemos hacer una pausa? —pregunto.

—Claro, no hay problema —respondieron Akane y Shinnosuke simultáneamente, sonrojándose de manera inevitable. Y causando la diversión en todos los presentes.

—¿Se llevan muy bien? ¡eh! —comento Mousse divertido.

—Bueno, vamos a jugar —incentivo Akari a los presentes.

—Paso por esta ocasión Akari —dijo Akane, provocando que la peliverde hiciera un puchero.

—Saotome, quiero mi revancha —Ryoga se paro frente a Ranma, el cual simplemente lo miro aburrido y ladeo la cabeza.

—No, tengo ganas —expreso Ranma—. Esta vez tu ganas Ryoga.

—Que antideportivo —se quejo Ryoga, para luego mirar a Mousse y Shinnosuke de manera desafiante—. Entonces, Akari hace equipo conmigo y ustedes hacen otro.

—Bien —se conformo Mousse, emprendiendo la caminata junto al castaño en dirección a la cancha.

Ryoga y Akari siguieron a los dos jóvenes, uniéndose a la conversación de estos en cuanto les dieron alcance.

Ranma miro a los cuatro jóvenes alejarse antes de enfocar su mirada en la Tendo, la cual ordenaba tranquilamente los cuadernos de todos en la pequeña mesa de la terraza. Ignorando completamente que ambos se habían quedado solos en lugar.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la mesa ordenada y los cuadernos apilados en un rincón, ella dejo escapar un suave suspiro. Meditando en lo mucho que se divertía junto a la compañía de Akari y sus amigos, y en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado al salir del internado. Estaba feliz de poder compartir y conocer a gente tan maravillosa cómo ellos.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron al ver una sonrisa en los labios de la peliazul mientras esta miraba en dirección a la cancha de Voleibol. ¿En qué pensaba que se veía tan feliz? ¿Estaría pensando en Shinnosuke... quizás? Y Por qué se comportaba tan dulce con el Ryugenzawa y Ryoga, y con él se comportaba como si lo despreciara. ¿Es que acaso lo odiaba?

—Ryoga o Shinnosuke, ¿Cuál de los dos cumple más tus expectativas de príncipe azul? —pregunto él, con voz ronca.

Akane respingo al escuchar la voz del azabache. Se había olvidado por completo que él también se había quedado ahí. Desviando lentamente la mirada en dirección a Ranma, sintió como su pulso se acelero cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los azules de él.

—Eso a ti no te importa —logro responder ella luego de analizar la pregunta.

—¿Eres así de contradictoria con todos? —indago Ranma ante la tosca respuesta.

—¿Contradictoria? —repitió al no entender a lo que se refería.

—Eres dulce con ellos y amarga conmigo —menciono indiferente—. Pensé que al ser hijo del mejor amigo de tu padre, tendrías algo de consideración conmigo.

—Cómo la que tú tienes conmigo, ¿no, Saotome? —el azabache sonrió al encontrarle razón a sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no le has contado a Akari lo que ocurrió el otro día? —pregunto Ranma con voz profunda, queriendo saber el motivo del silencio de la chica.

—¿Debería de contarle acaso? —ataco con otra pregunta.

—Pensé que las chicas se contaban entre ellas cuando algo así les ocurre.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —se desentendió Akane, y Ranma visiblemente molesto entrecerro los ojos y apreto uno de sus puños.

Esa chica Tendo... nuevamente lo estaba desafiando.

El azabache miro fríamente a la peliazul, analizando cada una de sus palabras. Mientras que esta, intimidada, apreto sus manos en puños bajo la mesa, intentando resistirse a temblar y flaquear frente al Saotome.

Un silencio incomodo acompaño la tensión en el ambiente. Y entonces Akane se puso de pie, para ir hasta la alberca junto a la terraza; Ranma siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, apreciando en silencio como ella se quitaba su vestido para quedar en un sencillo traje de baño.

Sorprendido trago en seco y la vio ingresar a la piscina.

Sin previo aviso, Ranma sintió como sus músculos se tensaban en respuesta al incipiente deseo que le genero aquella visión femenina.

 _«Debo estar mal de la cabeza»_ pensó, pasándose ambas manos por las sienes antes de levantarse del sofá e ir en búsqueda de algo frío. Necesitaba enfriarse, era definitivo.

Akane suspiro aliviada cuando vio al Saotome ingresar a la casa, relajándose al no sentirse observada por este.

No sabía porque, pero últimamente la presencia de Ranma la inquietaba más de lo usual. Descubriendo qué, con tan sólo una simple mirada por parte del muchacho, lograba hacer que su corazón se acelerara desenfrenado y que su cuerpo completo le temblara; Y lo cierto, es que estaba confundida por lo erraticas que se estaban tornando sus propias emociones al estar cerca del muchacho, pues no lograba comprender el motivo del porqué le estaba sucediendo aquello justamente con el Saotome.

 _«¿Podría estar sintiendo algo más por él?»_ Se pregunto preocupada, negando con su cabeza al recordar todas las veces en que sintió que detestaba al muchacho.

Sumida en sus líos mentales, no noto cuando llego hasta el lugar más profundo de la piscina. Y siendo presa de la angustia al no saber nadar, hizo un intento un tanto desesperado por salir a la superficie sin lograrlo. Tragando agua en el proceso y perdiendo el conocimiento a los pocos segundos de estar bajo el agua.

Ranma regreso a la terraza con una jarra de jugo y unos vasos en sus manos, los cuales coloco en la pequeña mesa en que previamente estuvieron estudiando sus amigos antes de mirar hacía la alberca. Observando en la lejanía a la Tendo por unos instantes, la cual permaneció extrañamente más de un minuto bajo el agua sin moverse. _«No puede ser... ¿Se estará ahogando?»_ Pensó incredulo, aproximandose sin prisa hasta la piscina. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento a medida que daba cada una de las pisadas.

De pronto, su instinto hablo más alto y no lo dudo más. Corrió veloz, lanzando su celular al pasto en fracción de segundo y quitándose apenas los zapatos antes de tirarse al agua para rescatar a la muchacha.

Ryoga y Shinnosuke miraron de reojo desde la cancha como Ranma se lanzaba con ropa a la piscina, para luego verlo salir con la peliazul inconsciente en los brazos. Provocando que ambos corrieran de inmediato en dirección al lugar, alertando a los otros dos jovenes que enseguida detuvieron su juego e imitaron su actuar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Ryoga, mirando como su amigo dejaba a la joven en la duela que rodeaba la piscina.

—No lo sé. Cuando llegue se estaba ahogando —respondió veloz Ranma.

—¿Esta inconsciente que hacemos? —Akari hablo entrando en pánico, acercándose hasta la peliazul—. ¿Respira?

Ranma enseguida se ubico a un lado de Akane en el suelo, analizando el aspecto pálido de la muchacha. La situación no se veía bien, pero debía mantener la calma. De lo contrario, quizás todos entrarían en pánico.

—Quizás hay que hacerle respiración de boca a boca —dijo Ryoga, ganándose una lacerante mirada por parte del Saotome.

—Está muy pálida —menciono Akari, tocándose la mejilla con expresión angustiada.

—Yo ya la veo medio muerta —comento Mousse colocandose las gafas.

—¡Mousse! —regañaron al unisonó Ryoga y Shinnosuke.

—Era solo una humilde opinión —expreso el aludido, luego de recibir las fulminantes miradas de todos.

—¡Cállense! —ordeno Ranma.

De repente un silencio funebre inundo el lugar, mientras el Saotome apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha para poder oír su respiración y luego tomo su pulso. En cuanto comprobó que esta aún mantenía su pulso levemente, comenzó a realizarle RCP. No muy convencido de que aquello funcionara, porque a pesar de que sabía realizar la maniobra de reanimación cardiopulmonar jamás la había tenido que utilizar en una urgencia antes.

 _«_ _Vamos Tendo, reacciona de una buena vez..._ _»_ Trago en seco luego de unos segundos, viendo preocupado cómo la chica parecía estar tan blanca cómo una hoja de papel.

—Akane, despierta ya —pidió Ranma, en un tono tan bajo que apenas el mismo se escucho.

En cuestión de segundos y para alivió de todos, la chica tosió, expulsando todo el agua que su sistema había ingerido.

—¡Akane! ¿Está bien? —pregunto Akari, la cual estaba aún lado del chico de la trenza.

Akane abrió los ojos despacio. Su visión borrosa poco a poco se fue aclarando, encontrándose con los ojos más preocupados que jamás había visto en su vida. El azul grisáceo tan intenso de aquella inquietante mirada parecía más oscuro de lo normal y eso, no supo porque, le causo una gran angustia mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Tendo, ¿Cómo te sientes? —interrogo el Saotome, mirando fijamente el semblante de la chica. Cómo si buscará leer en su rostro algún malestar que pudiera sentir.

—¿Qué me paso? —soltó despacio Akane, desorientada intentando reincorporarse.

—¡Que no se levante! —Shinnosuke movió al de trenza del hombro para que interviniera.

—Akane ¡Dios! ¡no me hagas esto de nuevo! —se quejo Akari—. ¡Casi muero de la preocupación!

—¿Estás bien Akane? —indago Ryoga, preocupado al ver lo pálida que se veía la muchacha—. Creo que debemos llevarla al hospital.

—Preparare el auto —se adelanto Mousse, solo para detenerse segundos después.

—¡No! —de pronto la voz de Akane se alzo, y todos la observaron sorprendidos—. No necesito ir al hospital. Yo, ya me siento mejor —dijo intentando levantarse con dificultad.

—Traigan a un medico —exigió Ranma, sosteniendo a la peliazul que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada—. La llevare adentro —dicho esto, alzó a la muchacha en sus brazos.

Akane se sorprendió al encontrarse entre los brazos del Saotome. El mundo aún le daba vueltas, sin saber si era por haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente, o porque cuando se disponía a quejarse de la inesperada acción del azabache, su mirada pareció más intensa que antes. Perdiendo todo sentido común, y sintiéndose hipnotizada por aquellos misteriosos ojos azul grisáceo de él.

Cerró los ojos cuando Ranma inicio la caminata hasta el interior de la residencia. Temerosa de que esté pudiera descubrir lo que sucedía en su interior, puesto que su corazón parecía querer salirse disparado desde su lugar.

Luego de cruzar por los enormes pasillos de la casa, finalmente llego al cuarto que le correspondía a las chicas. Abrió la puerta y entonces deposito a la peliazul con cuidado en una de las camas.

—Los chicos fueron por el doctor —Akari hablo, luego de terminar de guiar a su amigo hasta el lugar—. Traeré una toalla —informo antes de salir.

Ranma miro a la chica por un instante.

Sus cabellos azules húmedos escurriendo por todos lados, su mirada brillando desafiante y su piel tan suave lo incitaban a pensar en muchas cosas placenteras. Se humedeció el labio inferior y resoplo fastidiado, controlando sus instintos más primitivos. Comprendiendo absurdamente en ese instante, lo que sentía por la Tendo.

La deseaba, todo aquello era exclusivamente una fuerte atracción sexual provocada por su rechazo y ese salvajismo oculto tras su cara de niña buena. Pero ahora, ese no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para reflexionar y pensar sobre ello. Ahora había algo más importante que aclarar, algo que había notado unos pocos segundos atrás y que paso desapercibido por los demás.

—Tendo, ahora que estamos solos...—se decidió a hablar, y Akane temblo al escuchar su imponente voz—. Me puedes decir ¿Por qué rayos no quieres ir a ver a un medico? —consulto Ranma, con una mirada tan rígida que ella se sintió intimidada.

Akane bajo la mirada. No podía responderle, al menos no a él.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que tenía miedo de los hospitales? Qué desde que perdió a su madre en uno, cuando era apenas una niña jamás había podido poner pie en un hospital nuevamente. Que pasaba noches enteras soñando con el tormentoso sonido de las maquinas hospitalarias, y qué a veces se despertaba angustiada llorando luego de revivir sus miedos. ¿Cómo podría decirle eso a él? Era ridículo, pero esa era la verdad. Le aterraba ese lugar más que ningún otro.

—Yo, yo no lo necesito —se dio valor para hablar—. Me siento bien. No es necesario molestar a nadie para que me lleven a un hospital.

—¿Sabes que pudo entrar agua en tus pulmones y ser algo grave? —cuestiono él, intentando mantener la mirada fija en el rostro de la chica, evitando ver su cuerpo para no perder su autocontrol. Akane palideció al oír sus palabras—. No molestas a nadie, Tendo.

—¿Por qué ahora me dices Tendo? —pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo cierta desazón cuando la nombro por su apellido.

—Siempre te llamo así —replico Ranma arqueando una ceja.

—En la piscina me dijiste Akane —le recordó molesta.

Ranma medito por un instante. Estaba tan concentrado en hacerla reaccionar antes, que se había olvidado por completo que ella le había prohibido llamarla por su nombre de pila. ¿Estaba enojada por haberla llamado por su nombre, después de haberle salvado la vida? ¡¿Qué rayos con esa chica?!

—¿Debo disculparme? —indago él en un tono ironico cruzando los brazos. En respuesta ella negó con su cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Todos aquí se hablan entre sí por su primer nombre —menciono Akane—. Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

—No te llamaré por tu nombre de pila porque todos lo hacen —corto Ranma.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —pregunto ella, un tanto ofendida. Había pensado que él aceptaría a que se nombraran de una manera más informal.

Ranma se sorprendió al escucharla protestar, pero enseguida, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios antes de responder.

—Porque cuando te llame por tu nombre... —se acerco hasta ella, escuchando los pasos de otra persona acercándose con atención. Akane se estremecio al escuchar el tono profundo y casi sugerente del muchacho, el cual parecía estar calculando cada una de sus acciones y palabras. Cuando estuvo a centimetros del oído de la Tendo, continuó: —Cuando te llame por tu nombre, será porque tú me desees Tendo, y cuando tú me lo pidas —le susurro, para luego alejarse antes de que entrará Akari a la habitación.

Ranma se acerco hasta Akari para tomar una de las toallas que traía consigo y secar su cabello, ante la atenta mirada de Akane, que avergonzada luego de escuchar las palabras de él, no pudo evitar ver a la Unryu y sentirse culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo. Pues había captado en la voz del ojiazul, que detrás de sus vocablos habían otras intensiones.

 _«_ _¿Podría continuar ignorando la situación y fingir que nada está sucediendo?_ _»_ Pensó preocupada, a la vez que su traicionero corazón parecía no querer calmarse.

—Akane ¿te sientes mal? —pregunto Akari, aún preocupada por la chica.

Akane negó con la cabeza en silencio, negando más por sus pensamientos que por la pregunta de su amiga. Debía y tenía que detener lo que sea qué estaba empezando a suceder entre el Saotome y ella; De lo contrario, todo se saldría de control... Y ya no habría marcha atrás.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola Queridos y Queridas, sé que tarde con el capitulo, pero sé que me perdonaran porque es más largo que los otros. Tarde más tiempo, porque el día Sábado anterior fuí a ver a Anna Tsuchiya :x y no escribi en ese fin de semana xDD! -llegue a mi casa muerta y al otro día ni conocí la luz del sol-  
Y que les puedo decir sobre el fic, emm... Ranma esta loco y Akane también (?) de eso trata este fic. *-* -nah mentira xd- Ya me pongo seria.

En este capitulo, le doy el inicio al "delirio" o la locura de los dos; Ranma esta claro de lo que quiere, y esta más que dispuesto a conseguirlo. Y por su parte Akane, aún no es capaz de aceptar la atracción que esta comenzando a sentir. Además que esta demasiado preocupada por lo que pueda suceder si es que Akari se entera, porque la pobre aún no se da cuenta que los sentimientos que su amiga tiene por Ranma son platonicos por decirlo de alguna forma -lo ve como a su hermano- Y aunque se lo da a entrever a Akane, esta no lo capta muy bien. Y tiene miedo de perderla y de ser juzgada cómo una "amante" en resumen.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron su review, enserio que leerlos me hace super feliz. Y me alegran un monton el día cuando los leo.

 **•nancyricoleon • Siyi • ranko0103 • A Redfox • Esmeralda Saotom •  
• AZULMITLA• Andy-Saotome-Tendo **

**Gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia =)!**  
 **Un abrazo y hasta el proximo Capitulo!**


	8. Camino a la Perdición

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia le pertenece a la autora.  
**

 **"Delirio de un amor prohibido"**

 **Capitulo 7: Camino a la perdición.  
**

 _"Una noche solos...  
Una sola noche, y todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza"_

* * *

Luego de que el médico examinara a la Tendo y comprobara que estuviera en perfecto estado, el ambiente entre los jóvenes estuvo un poco más calmo pese a lo ocurrido; Sin embargo, para Akane, esa tranquilidad que había en el ambiente no hacía más que atormentar aún más sus pensamientos. En especial cuando se sentía observada por el muchacho de la trenza, el cual parecía compartir la misma paz de sus amigos mientras charlaban. Como si nada hubiera pasado... como si las palabras que le había dicho una hora atrás no fueran más que una obra de su cruel imaginación.

 _ **"Cuando te llame por tu nombre, será porque tú me desees Tendo, y cuando tú me lo pidas"**_

Las palabras del Saotome volvieron a repetirse en medio de sus confusos pensamientos ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿A qué se refería con desear? ¿Cuando ella deseará que la llamará por su nombre ó cuando ella lo deseará a él?

Y ciertamente, al recordar el tono en que Ranma había pronunciado tales palabras no podía evitar sentir escalofríos. Sabía perfectamente a lo que el Saotome se había referido, pero aún así, deseaba engañarse a sí misma. Pensando en que todo lo hablado con él no era más que un delirio de ella.

El atardecer amenazaba con llegar, cuando la Unryu y sus amigos decidieron abandonar el cuarto para dejar descansar a la abatida peliazul. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba dormir y dejar de pensar por unos instantes.

Akari fue la última en salir del lugar, cerrando enseguida la puerta tras ella. Mientras los jóvenes la miraban expectantes en el pasillo de la enorme residencia.

—Y bien... Akane tiene que descansar, por lo que dificilmente podemos avanzar esta noche en el proyecto. Aún así, a ella no quiere que nos aburramos por su causa —depuso la Unryu—. Ahora, ¿Que podríamos hacer? —pregunto, pensando en los posibles panoramas nocturnos para un fin de semana como ese.

—Podríamos ir a cenar, ¿no? —sugirió Mousse.

— Vi un bar en el pueblo cuando fuimos a buscar al doctor —menciono Ryoga—. Podríamos ir ahí luego de cenar.

—Me agrada esa sugerencia —aprobó Akari, para mirar a Shinnosuke y Ranma—. ¿Y ustedes que opinan?

—No tengo ganas de salir —contesto Ranma soltando un bostezo—. Prefiero ver una película.

—Si para todos está bien. Por mi no hay problema —dijo Shinnosuke con una sonrisa.

—Adoro que seas tan comprensivo —sonrió la peliverde, alegre de que hubieran llegado a un acuerdo tan rápido.

—Tú eres la comprensiva, jefa de proyecto —bromeo el castaño, y la Unryu soltó una leve risa después de empujar su hombro.

Ryoga miro a los dos jóvenes un tanto incomodo por la escena. Sin saber el porqué de pronto se sentía tan desplazado en el lugar, sintiendo una absurda necesidad de ser notado por los presentes.

—¡Vamos! Se hará tarde —expreso Ryoga tomando a Akari del antebrazo para dar inicio a sus planes, sorprendiendo tanto a la chica por su inesperada acción que, no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna mientras se dejaba arrastrar del lugar.

Mousse y Shinnosuke se miraron extrañados al presenciar lo ocurrido por unos instante, sólo para después levantar sus hombros y seguir a la pareja de amigos al considerar que el asunto no tenia mayor importancia para ellos. Suponiendo a su vez, que quizás eso era algo usual en aquella amistad que tenían Ryoga y Akari.

Ranma por su parte, había visto con interés lo sucedido. Reconociendo que algo extraño debió haber pasado para que Ryoga hubiera actuado de esa manera tan poco usual en él. Y mientras meditaba los hechos en absoluto silencio, su estomago rugió de repente, rompiendo el agradable silencio que le había otorgado la salida de sus amigos. Exigiéndole la atención que necesitaba y logrando hacerlo olvidar el asunto en su mente al instante.

Ahora necesitaba alimentarse.

Luego tendría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, después de todo... sus amigos no estarían en toda la noche.

 **•x•**

A unos pocos kilómetros del bullicio de la ciudad, la tranquilidad y la calma podía apreciarse en una de las pocas pintorescas viviendas de Shibuya. La mansión Tendo contaba con cinco enormes plantas, las cuales le daban un aspecto imponente a la moderna vivienda ubicada a pocos minutos del centro de Tokyo.

Los ojos de Sentaro Daimonji viajaron por el jardín de doscientos metros cuadrados, deteniéndose en cuanto la imagen de una elegante mujer acompañada por una muchacha con overoles de mezclilla capturo su atención. Dirigiéndose de inmediato hasta el lugar.

Los ojos avellanas de la mujer de alrededor de veintiún años observaban apreciativa uno de los enormes arbustos del jardín, a la vez que una de sus manos sostenía una taza de té y con la otra se tocaba la mejilla pensativa. Ladeo un poco la cabeza para mirar desde otra perspectiva el seto, y su largo cabello castaño se movió como una fina cortina hacía su brazo, siguiendo el suave movimiento de su dueña. Mientras ella seguía analizando los cortes y la forma en que el nuevo jardinero comenzaba a arreglar aquella rebelde planta, ignorando por completo que había otra persona en el lugar.

—¡Kasumi-san! —Saludo Sentaro, capturando la atención de la castaña que enseguida volteo regalándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

—Sentaro-kun, bienvenido —saludo ella, inclinando levemente su cabeza. La acción de la Tendo incomodo un poco al muchacho, que incomodo empezó a hacer señales con las manos para que se detuviera mientras se aseguraba que nadie anduviera por los alrededores.

—Kasumi-san, no haga eso —pidió él—. Si alguien su padre la ve saludando a su asistente de esa forma, pensará que estoy pasando los limites.

—No digas eso, tu familia es igual de respetable que la nuestra —dijo Kasumi con tranquilidad—. No debería haber problema que te trate con el debido respeto.

—Kasumi... —su voz sonó como una reprimenda.

—¿Has venido a ver papá? —pregunto la Tendo, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té e invitando al Daimonji a que se sentara en una pequeña mesita blanca a unos tres metros del arbusto.

—Sí. Tienen nuevo jardinero —comento Sentaro tomando asiento—. No considera inapropiado su padre que sea una chica —medito él, mirando al nuevo jardinero de los Tendo.

—No. Konatsu-kun es un buen chico —contesto Kasumi, dejando a su acompañante sorprendido por sus palabras.

Mirando al jardinero, nadie podría pensar que se tratara de un hombre. Pues su aspecto delicado y sus suaves facciones parecían dignos de una dama elegante, al igual que su largo cabello negro el cual podía apreciarse en una alta coleta.

—Papá no está en casa, ¿paso algo en el holding? —pregunto la Tendo, trayendo de vuelta a Sentaro al asunto por el cual se encontraba ahí—. Puedes decírmelo a mí, si es muy urgente.

—No. Pero, es un asunto delicado —murmuro el Daimonji. Y entonces Kasumi lo miro curiosa, pestañando algunas veces.

—¿Delicado? —cuestiono la castaña, comenzando a preocuparse por el semblante serio del muchacho.

—No, no, no —intento quitar importancia Sentaro—. Es solo que es algo que su padre quiere mantener en discreción, usted sabe que esto es parte de mi trabajo.

—Ah, entiendo —Kasumi dirigió su mirada en dirección al trabajo del jardinero brevemente, y luego de pensar unos instantes en el asunto. Se atrevió a hablar—. Se trata de la pequeña del internado, ¿no?

Los ojos de Sentaro se abrieron por la sorpresa, sintiendo que la mujer frente a él era capaz de leer su mente sin siquiera proponérselo. Sin querer mentirle a la dulce hija mayor de su jefe, asintió brevemente y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

—No tienes que sentirte mal, Sentaro —agrego la Tendo en un tono armónico—. Yo ya lo sabía, hace bastante que lo sé...

—Don Soun no quiere que nadie se entere.

—Lo imagino. Cuando mamá lo supo fue un gran caos —recordó ella, terminando su té—. Aunque ahora que mi madre falleció, no debería haber problema de que mi hermana se integre a la familia.

—El problema es la desconfianza que genera el asunto —intervino el Daimonji—. Su padre es respetado por todos, y en una sociedad tan estructurada no está bien visto que tenga una hija fuera del matrimonio. Sus inversionistas dejarían de invertir en el negocio y el Holding Tendo se iría a la ruina.

—Oh —Kasumi poso una mano sobre su boca, horrorizada por lo que estaba oyendo—. Y entonces, ¿Qué sucederá con mi hermana?

—Ella es una persona bastante madura para su edad —menciono el castaño, y la Tendo sonrió al saber un poco más sobre la pequeña que, aún, no conocía—. Comprende la situación de su padre, y le gusta ser independiente.

—Ya veo... —la ojiavellana levanto su mirada al cielo, intentando imaginar qué clase de muchacha podría ser su hermana menor—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Nada grave —contesto Sentaro—. Solo que salió a un viaje de estudio por el fin de semana, y quería darle el recado de parte de ella.

—¿Donde está viviendo? —quiso saber ella, y entonces el castaño guardo silencio.

No sabía si era buena idea darle más datos a la mayor de la Tendo sobre el paradero de la hija ilegitima de Soun. Así que, luego de debatirse mentalmente en sí darle o no más información a Kasumi sería lo correcto. Se levanto de la silla y anoto algo en un papel antes de marcharse. Deseando que aquello, no le trajera problemas en un futuro.

 **•x•**

Sus ojos se abrieron suavemente en medio de la oscuridad nocturna que había bañado la habitación, disfrutando al despertar del dulce cantar de los grillos esa noche de Verano. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, y al reincorporarse sobre la cama se percato de la pequeña y casi imperceptible luz de su celular. Con un poco de pereza, estiro su brazo para alcanzar el objeto sobre velador.

Tenía algunos mensajes del grupo que habían creado los de su carrera, un mensaje de su padre y uno de Akari. Primero leyó el de su padre, este le agradecía el haberle informado acerca de su salida al campo con sus compañeros, y que de paso, él esperaba que la nueva experiencia le fuera gratificante y divertida.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al leer las últimas palabras que contenía el mensaje, pero aún así, no le respondió. No quería encariñarse demasiado con su padre, al menos no, como se supone que una hija debe amar a su padre. Puesto que era consciente de la posición de ambos y de lo mucho que estaba en juego para la vida de los dos.

Ella era la hija ilegitima de un hombre poderoso, y que irónicamente, tenía una reputación intachable en el mundo de los negocios. Tan buena era su posición de hombre honorable que, cada vez que alguien escuchaba el rumor de que pudiera tener Soun Tendo una hija fuera del matrimonio les resultaba una difamación hacía él.

Solo pocas personas sabían la verdad acerca de su padre, y todos ellos eran de su extrema confianza. Personas que eran capaces de mentir para ocultar la verdad y proteger al hombre de negocios. Negando su existencia.

Y ella, con los años también lo había preferido así.

Prefería vivir tranquila e independiente, a que estar en medio del huracán en que se convertiría su vida sí todo el mundo supiese que era la hija ilegitima del empresario; Sin mencionar, que este hecho terminaría por acabar con la reputación de su padre. Generando posiblemente que sus socios lo abandonasen, en una sociedad tan crítica, noble y rigurosa como la japonesa.

No podía dejar que la vida de su padre se desmoronara por su causa. De eso estaba segura.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras caminaba a la sala de estar y comenzaba a leer el segundo mensaje de texto:

 ** _"Salimos con los chicos a cenar y luego iremos a bailar. Hay comida y refrescos en la nevera, siéntete como en tu casa. Espero que te sientas mejor al despertar"_**

 _«_ _Akari, siempre tan amable_ _»_ pensó luego de ver con diversión los emoticones que venían en el texto, escribiéndole un mensaje de vuelta para agradecerle su hospitalidad.

Paso por la cocina y comió un refrigerio, volviendo a la sala a los pocos minutos. Prendió la luz junto al sofá para tres personas, el cual se encontraba justo frente a un gran televisor que colgaba del muro. Apreció en silencio la decoración de la sala, tenía dos grandes bibliotecas repletas de libros una a cada lado de la televisión, el sitió contaba con un enorme ventanal hacía el exterior y además tenía dos sofás que hacían juego con el más grande, estos rodeaban el centro de la habitación en donde una elegante mesita de vidrio se encontraba, bajo esta había una alfombra color gris que parecía de lana y las paredes tenían pequeñas decoraciones de mariposas.

Akane miro impresionada el lugar, pero lo que más capto su atención fue un enorme cuadro que colgaba en la pared. Este estaba justamente sobre el largo sofá para tres personas, y parecía ser el centro de atención de esa elegante sala.

En el cuadro podía apreciarse un hombre de ojos y cabello color jade, este lucía una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba en su regazo a una niña idéntica a él. La pequeña que usaba un vestido rosa con mariposas de diferentes colores, y parecía estar enfadada al momento en que los retrataron. No le tomo demasiado tiempo a Akane, para deducir que aquella niña era Akari y que el hombre era su padre.

Estaba tan concentrada en los detalles de aquel cuadro, que no fue capaz de percibir cuando otra persona se hizo presente en lugar.

Ranma no había intentado pasar desapercibido cuando se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, pero al ver a la muchacha de cabellos azules apreciando la pintura de los Unryu en silencio, se negó a romper el momento. Disfrutando de la vista que ella le otorgaba a él.

Akane vio algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo, y al volverse en aquella dirección logro ver al Saotome apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Se había cambiado la ropa que llevaba antes, reemplazándola por un conjunto deportivo. La piel bronceada de sus brazos podía apreciarse con claridad al llevar una playera sin mangas, enseñando lo fuerte y tonificado de los mismos. Los pensamientos de la Tendo la traicionaron, recordando la vez en que la había estrechado contra él esa tarde en que le robo un beso. Pestañeo algunas veces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba observando sus labios, y entonces sus ojos viajaron hasta los azules de él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿No había salido con los demás?

—Tendo, Tendo, Tendo... —Ranma musitó bajo, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Akane, tragando saliva pesadamente cuando él comenzó a acercarse.

—Venía a ver una película —contesto, señalando con su rostro el televisor junto a la pared.

Ranma miro a la chica de pies a cabeza, analizando su ligera vestimenta. Llevaba un vestido blanco con estampados de flores rosas que le llegaba a la rodilla, y que le hacía lucir como una niña inocente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Akane, él sabía que ella lo había estado mirando más de lo normal... casi, de la misma forma en que las mujeres lo observaban cuando lo deseaban.

¿Podría haber sido idea suya?

 _«No, no lo creo...»_ Cavilo seguro. Decidido a descubrir aquello que se ocultaba bajo el rostro de la Tendo. No tenía nada que perder al intentarlo. Además... tarde o temprano lograría hacer que lo deseara. Ella iba a ser de él, y eso estaba decidido.

—Estamos solos —informo Ranma, y la peliazul pareció tensarse al oírlo.

—¿Solos? —repitió al instante—. ¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás?

—No quería salir, los pubs rurales son aburridos —contesto él, dejándose caer sobre el sofá para tres personas—. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

—Bien —respondió ella.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —Akane ladeo la cabeza y arrugo el entrecejo, antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no ves una película conmigo? —Sugirió Ranma, escrutando su mirada en la peliazul.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no lo sería? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? —pregunto él, estudiando la reacción de la Tendo.

—No —contesto insegura, evitando responder la primera pregunta pues no sabía que pretendía el Saotome esta vez con esa invitación. No podía fiarse de él.

—¿Te da miedo? —desafió Ranma con una sonrisa, mientras la observaba y elegía una película con el mando del televisor. Había tenido que moderar su vocabulario y preguntarle si tenía miedo de una forma vaga, en vez de ser directo y decirle "¿Te doy miedo?" cómo habría querido hacerlo en un principio.

Akane mantuvo una expresión neutra, cómo la de él mientras se miraban. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que aquella mirada azulada tan intensa era la principal razón por la que las chicas caían a sus pies; Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle entrever fácilmente el efecto que causaba en ella con su mirada. Tenía que mantener el control. Después de todo había crecido en un entorno en dónde había tenido que mantenerse firme ante las miradas despectivas y acusadoras de montones de mujeres y hombres, los cuales esperaban ver su debilidad para atacarla cruelmente en dónde más le dolía, y aún así... ella se había mantenido de pie. Ella era fuerte, y lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Respiro profundo e irguió sus hombros, controlando el remolino de inseguridades en su interior mientras caminaba hasta el lado derecho del Sofá frente al televisor.

Cuando ella se sentó del otro lado del sofá, Ranma la miro sorprendido. No había esperado que ella aceptará su propuesta con tanta facilidad. De hecho, esperaba que ella se negase y poder juguetear cuando estuviera a punto de marcharse.

—Y bien —hablo Akane, cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Qué película pondrás?

Ranma tuvo que controlar las ganas de reír. Estaba sorprendido por la tenacidad y la forma en que ella era capaz de desafiarlo y entretenerlo al mismo tiempo. Descubriendo divertido que su actitud lo atraía mucho más de lo que creía.

—Veremos que tan valiente eres, Tendo —musito él, decidiendo por elegir una película de terror.

Akane mordió su labio inferior intentando controlar sus nervios ante la próximidad que tendrían ambos; Ranma por el contrario, comenzaba a disfrutar lo que vendría antes de tiempo. Dandole inicio a la película, se estiro hasta la mesita a su lado y apago la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la sala. Dejando a ambos en la oscuridad de la sala, mientras el metraje daba inicio. Los esperaba una larga noche

 **•x•**

—Me canse de decirle, que yo sin ella... de pena muero —se escucho la voz de Akari y Ryoga cantando al unisonó, a través de uno de los muchos parlantes de aquel pequeño bar.

Shinnosuke y Mousse miraban a la distancia desde la barra, como Ryoga y Akari cantaban frente a un proyector, específicamente en la zona de karaoke de ese pequeño pub. Haciendo una especie de melodrama mientras cantaban y reían al personificar la canción, divirtiendo a un montón de personas que con el pasar de los minutos se fueron reuniendo a su alrededor, alentando y aplaudiendo al dúo

—Qué rayos... parece que sufren cantando —rió Mousse, jugueteando con una botella de cerveza.

—Se divierten mucho —comento Shinnosuke, mirando a los dos jóvenes cantando a la distancia.

—Así parece —agrego luego de darle un sorbo a su botella—. Veo que ya la olvidaste.

—No —contesto el castaño, sonriendo cuando poso nuevamente los ojos en la Unryu—. Nunca se olvida a alguien que se quiere tanto.

—Pero sí puedes olvidar que te le declaraste cuatro veces, ¿no?

—Ya te lo dije, estaba enfermo. No podía recordarlo aunque me lo dijeras mil veces en un día —se defendió Shinnosuke, soltando un suspiro cuando su amigo guardo silencio—. No podría olvidarla, ella es muy especial para mí. Pero, luego de haber estado un año lejos para tratar mi enfermedad, creo que comprendí que sólo sentía cariño por ella.

—Bueno, Akari es una gran chica —añadió, mirando a la dupla cantarina—. Ella merece un chico mucho mejor que tú.

—Sí —murmuro sin pensar, percatandose un segundo después en lo que había querido decir el muchacho—. ¡Oye!

—Era una broma —intento calmar—. Por cierto, ¿Ya no olvidas las cosas como antes? —cuestiono Mousse, intrigado por saber que tan efectivo había sido el tratamiento de su amigo.

—Aún olvido cosas —sonrió el castaño, admitiendo que aún olvidaba ciertas cosas—. No tan frecuentemente como antes, y no cosas importantes. Supongo que olvido lo normal...

—Por eso no olvidaste a Akane —rió el de lentes.

—Nunca olvidaría a una chica tan agradable y hermosa —aseguro, dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

—¿Y qué hay de Akane? —Shinnosuke lo miro con atención—. Digo, ella te gusta... No te preocupa que se haya quedado sola con el mayor "casanova" de Nerima.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que a Akane le desagrada —menciono Shinnosuke, recordando lo incomoda que se veía la peliazul cuando estaba el Saotome cerca.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, además...

—Además... —interrumpió el castaño—. No es el momento para amargarnos hablando de Ranma Saotome. El cual te recuerdo, es el mejor amigo de Akari, que también es nuestra amiga —le recordó—. Por respeto a ella no hablaremos mal de Saotome.

Mousse guardo silencio por unos instantes, afirmando con la cabeza al encontrarle razón. Shinnosuke sonrió conforme con la acción de su amigo, antes de volver a posar su mirada nuevamente sobre los dos inseparables amigos de Saotome.

 **•x•**

El rostro del Saotome era la más clara y descriptiva representación del aburrimiento, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en reposabrazos, dejo que su mano sostuviera el peso de su cabeza mientras apreciaba en silencio la película de terror que había escogido. La cinta era el clásico largometraje occidental de zombies y sobrevivientes, los cuales hacían hasta lo imposible por su supervivencia, buscando refugió e intentando encontrar recursos para protegerse y resistir al apocalipsis.

Sus ojos azules miraron a su acompañante por el rabillo cuando un nuevo suave quejido llego hasta sus oidos, apreciando incrédulo, como la Tendo abrazaba sus piernas asustada mientras miraba concentrada la película.

Sin poder controlar su cuerpo, bostezo. Akane le dio una breve mirada, y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la película.

Era la primera vez que veía una película de ese calibre, y aunque estaba muy asustada por la misma, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada por el suspenso de la misma. Introduciéndola completamente en el mundo de la cinta de terror.

Minutos después la música del final y los créditos empezaron a salir, dando por terminada aquella película en la que solo lograron sobrevivir el protagonista y su casi novia.

—Esto fue tan cliché —murmuro Ranma, que luego de rodar los ojos prendió la luz de la mesita.

—Yo la encontré interesante —debatió Akane, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla cómo si los créditos fueran lo más interesante que había visto en su vida.

—Sí, sobre todo en las partes cuando alguien moría y tu parecías querer llorar de miedo —se burlo el azabache.

Akane lo fulmino con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. —No estaba asustada —se defendió.

—Ah, ¿no? —dijo él, arqueando una de sus cejas e indicándole a la chica que aún estaba abrazada a sus piernas.

—Me sentía cómoda así —espeto ella, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá sonrojada al verse descubierta por el Saotome.

—Parecía que es primera vez que ves una película de terror...

—Y sí fuera así ¡¿Qué?! —Ranma miro sorprendido a la Tendo. Si no fuera porque había sonado ofendida y completamente sincera, no lo habría creído.

—¿Es enserio?

—Lo es... —admitió ella, luego de escuchar el cambio en la voz del Saotome. Parecía que esta vez no deseaba burlarse de ella.

—¿Y eso por qué? Tu padre tiene el dinero suficiente como para comprarte un cine completo si lo desearás.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —dijo Akane, con una aspereza que desconcertó al azabache.

Jamás la había escuchado hablar de esa forma, y aquello lo hizo pensar que era bastante extraño que ella viviera en Nerima. Tan lejos del lugar en donde su familia estaba.

—Tú padre te está ocultando, ¿no? —supuso el Saotome—. ¿Y tu mamá qué opina sobre eso? —La mirada de la Tendo pareció flagelarlo en silencio, ante la pregunta.

—Esta demás que preguntes cuando tu padre debió decírtelo.

—Volveré a repetírtelo. Preferiría pasar hambre, antes de compartir un minuto con mi padre innecesariamente. —Akane entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, pero al ver el brillo en la mirada del azabache entendió. Él estaba siendo sincero con ella.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, y entonces bajo la mirada.

—Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, y desde entonces, mi padre se hizo cargo de mí —comenzó a contar, mientras Ranma la escuchaba con atención—. Viví la mayor parte de mi vida en un internado de chicas.

Cuando escucho las palabras de la Tendo, no pudo evitar imaginar a esa pequeña niña de cabellos azules desamparada, sola y con miedo a lo que tendría que enfrentar sin su madre. A su vez, también pensó en el hombre al que ella reconocía como su padre, el cual no era más que un patán que la había dejado sola en un internado en vez de estar a su lado. El tipo sólo se había librado de ella de una forma sutil, y ella, hablaba de su padre sin ningún rastro de hostilidad, sin rencores, cómo sí dejar a una hija a cargo de unos completos extraños fuera algo absolutamente normal.

—Se hizo cargo —ironizo él, sacudiendo la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación—. Vaya manera... —se atrevió a decir, y Akane desvió la mirada hacía el televisor.

Los créditos ya habían terminado, y en la pantalla podía apreciarse el menú junto a los distintos tipos de películas que había para elegir. Sin embargo en su mente, las imágenes en la pantalla carecían de importancia. Mientras que las palabras de Ranma parecieron traer de regreso aquello que ella deseaba olvidar. El abandono.

Él la miro con detenimiento cuando ella volvió su rostro, y entonces sus ojos parecieron bucear en los suyos, descubriendo en ellos el enorme peso de su tristeza. Y sólo ahí, en ese instante, pudo comprobar lo mucho que arrastraba esa chica con ella.

—Él hizo lo que pudo —defendió Akane, pesé a que sabía que Ranma tenía razón. Su padre pudo hacer más... mucho más por ella. Pero aún así, ese hombre era su padre.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—Él no me abandono... —murmuro, sin poder enfrentar la desaprobatoria mirada del azabache.

Al escuchar la defensa hacía aquel hombre igual de despreciable que su padre, no pudo evitar molestarse. Tomando a la mujer del mentón para que está lo mirase. Odiaba cuando no lo veían a los ojos al hablar. —Tendo, mírame cuando te hablo—le advirtió, tan cerca que su aliento acaricio el rostro de ella—. Odio que hagas eso...

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Defender a mi padre? ¿o no mirarte?

—Que no me mires cuando te hablo... —le dijo, notando lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de ella. Y lo mucho que deseaba eliminar esa pequeña distancia entre ambos—. En realidad... Ambas cosas.

Akane se estremeció cuando noto que la mirada del muchacho se encontraba fija en sus labios, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba descontrolado, mientras que en su interior un mar de emociones la confundía. Desde aquella tarde que descubrió el lado humano del Saotome que no podía librarse de las extrañas sensaciones que sentía al estar cerca de él. ¿Qué sucedió con todo el desagrado inicial que había sentido por él?

Nada parecía tener sentido.

Cerró los ojos y en un desesperado movimiento se alejo del contacto con el muchacho. No podía, ni debía estar cerca de él. Eso estaba claro... él no hacía más que confundir su mente.

—No hagas eso de nuevo, Saotome —dijo ella, intentando parecer convincente sin lograrlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —se desentendió él, intrigado por la reacción que había tomado la peliazul—. Aún no hago nada.

—Sabes lo que haces, y está mal.

—¿Y que se supone que está mal? —cuestiono Ranma, divertido por la reacción de la chica.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Las insinuaciones, las miradas, las intenciones... todo.

—También lo provocas —expreso él, y ella no daba crédito a lo que había oido—. Vienes aquí, de noche, sola, con un chico a ver una película. ¿En qué mundo una mujer y un hombre ven una pelicula solos y no pasa nada entre ellos?

Las palabras de Ranma la hicieron helarse, comprendiendo lo ingenua que podía ser en ciertas ocasiones, ya que cualquiera podría mal pensar aquella situación.

—Yo no veo nada malo en eso... —murmuro la Tendo, no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—Tendo crees que soy idiota, ¿no? ¿ó crees que soy tan ciego para no verlo? —Akane arrugo la frente al no comprender a que se refería, mientras retrocedía automáticamente unos centímetros.

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo... —logro decir apenas, sintiendo como su espalda se encontraba contra el reposabrazos del sofá. Estaba acorralada.

—Tendo —musitó suave, pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla de ella. Disfrutando la sensación de tocar la sedosa piel de la joven—. Sé lo que ocultas, y ya no puedes engañarme.

Akane mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del muchacho, sintiendo cómo él tomaba una parte de su cabello para juguetear con el mismo entre sus dedos y apartarlo de su hombro. Él ni siquiera se inmutaba por la cercanía, él simplemente la miraba en silencio. Y aquello le hizo creer que él esperaba torturarla con su osado actuar, poniéndola al límite de lo que podía soportar. Y, Sí lo que quería era asustarla e intimidarla, lo estaba logrando con gran eficacia.

La fragancia masculina la envolvió de pronto, atrapándola en una trampa sin salida. Porque fue en ese instante, en que se percato que se estaba humedeciendo los labios. Descubriendo con pesar, que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo en presencia del Saotome.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando escapar absurdamente de aquella situación.

No podía enfrentar lo que estaba sintiendo al estar cerca de él. Se sentía mal consigo misma por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, porque sencillamente no podía aceptar que deseaba a un hombre que no amaba. Y lo peor... es que no era cualquier hombre, era Ranma Saotome, la persona más importante para su mejor amiga.

No podía traicionarla.

—Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo —se atrevió a decir, abriendo los ojos para enfrentar la mirada azulada del muchacho.

—Sé lo que digo —susurro Ranma, tan cerca de ella que podía percibir a la perfección el leve temblor de su cuerpo—. Y sé lo que veo, sé cuando una mujer me desea Tendo.

—Estas equivocado... —arrastro Akane, apretando sus puños cuando el aliento del moreno le acaricio el cuello.

Ranma sonrió complacido cuando ella hablo, percibiendo en el tono de su voz lo mucho que le estaba afectando su cercanía. Estaba seguro que lo deseaba, tanto o más de lo que él la deseaba a ella.

Lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta quedar prácticamente sobre ella. La respiración de Akane se agito aún más, sintiendo como su rostro parecía estar en llamas. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a ella?

Estaban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que el aire que ella respiraba parecía quemar sus pulmones.

No podía caer en su trampa, no debía dejarse seducir. Pero aún así, era imposible escapar de aquel peligroso encanto.

—¿Así? —murmuro él, desafiante. Y Akane solo guardo silencio, tensándose cuando los labios de Ranma rozaron su oreja .

El muchacho dejo de moverse y ella por diversas razones, ya no podía controlar su agitada respiración. Cuando él nuevamente se movió, deslizo sus dedos lentamente a través de las hebras de cabello azul de la chica y, ella tuvo que contener la respiración para no gemir. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto? Y si lo que él estaba intentando era seducirla, ya lo estaba logrando.

—Entonces, permíteme que lo compruebe... —dijo él, rozando los labios de la Tendo.

Ranma se inclino para besarla, y ella simplemente cerró los ojos. El tacto de sus labios hizo que una oleada de calor le recorriera el cuerpo, y por un instante, se olvido completamente de que aquello estaba prohibido para ella, que besar a alguien sin sentir absolutamente nada por esa persona estaba en contra de todos sus principios. Pero... Dios, desde cuando hacer algo malo se sentía tan bien.

La boca de él se abrió bajo la suya, destruyendo toda la barrera de su control cuando la caricia tomaba más fuerza. Dejándose llevar por el momento, mientras un lado de su consciencia aún se encontraba luchando. Desconcertada por la profundidad de su propía respuesta.

Cuando Akane le permitió profundizar aquel contacto, tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no perder el control de la situación porque estaba seguro de que si lo hacía le haría daño. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces, y su aroma parecía atraparlo en una trampa de la cual probablemente no tendría escapatoria.

Y ahora que la tenía en sus brazos no podía dejar de besarla, sus manos gritaban por tocarla y sus sentidos anhelaban estar llenos de ella.

Él se separo de sus labios para dar atención a su cuello. Necesitaba saborearla, comprobar que su piel sabía tan bien como sus labios. Ella respingo de pronto con esa acción, despertando de ese delirante embrujo lujurioso y deteniendo al muchacho en el acto.

No dejaría que todo se saliera de control. Aunque al parecer, ya se había escapado el control de sus manos.

—Basta —sentencio Akane, levantándose del sofá con dificultad. Aún aturdida por los sucesos—. Esto no... yo no puedo, esto no está bien.

Ranma la miro sorprendido, pues jamás se imagino que ella lo detendría. La peliazul se veía alterada, y con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas, cómo si sintiera remordimiento por lo ocurrido.

—¿te detienes por qué esto no está bien? —indago Ranma, en un tono seco y profundo. Sin revelar lo desconcertado que estaba.

—Sí —afirmo a la vez con su cabeza.

—Pero lo deseas, ¿no? —añadió él, seguro de sus palabras. Mirando a la chica fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Y eso importa? —encaro Akane, sintiéndose asqueada de sus propios deseos.

—Claro que importa. Si deseas algo tienes que conseguirlo —replico Ranma, sin terminar de comprender el porqué del actuar de ella.

Si ella también lo deseaba... ¿Por qué se detenía?

—Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo —murmuro ella—. Y esto es incorrecto.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono indiferente.

—Porque esto se debe hacer con una persona a la que ames, una persona que de verdad te importe y quieras en tu vida —contesto Akane intentando que su voz no se quebrara, pues aún estaba afectada por lo ocurrido segundos atrás.

—Tendo, no es necesario amar a alguien para tener sexo con esa persona —soltó Ranma.

Akane por su lado, no podía estar más horrorizada por la forma tan fría en que él había dicho aquello.

Y debió suponerlo desde el comienzo. Él solo estaba jugando con ella. Después de todo no era una novedad para nadie que ese muchacho era un mujeriego. Pero aquello, no era lo que le dolía sobre el asunto. Lo que le dolía eran sus propias acciones ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando se dejo llevar? ¿Dónde estaban sus principios? Se había comportado como una cualquiera, como una amante.

Cerro los puños con fuerza, indignada consigo misma. Pero resistiéndose a que el Saotome pudiera ver su frustración.

—Olvidemos lo ocurrido —dijo ella, y Ranma le miro incrédulo.

¿En verdad ella creía que podrían olvidarlo? Aquello tenía que ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto.

—¿Por qué debería de olvidarlo?

—Porque esto está mal —insistió ella—. Esto va hacernos daño, así que lo mejor es que lo olvidemos. —concluyó, y sabiendo que sus palabras habían sonado apesadumbradas, decidió salir del lugar.

Ranma se había quedado inmóvil en el sofá cuando logro distinguir el dolor en las palabras de la Tendo. Sintiendo una extraña molestia que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida, siendo incapaz de detener a la peliazul al ser abordado por aquella sensación.

Una sensación tan similar al miedo, tan parecida a la culpa y tan igual a la rabia al mismo tiempo que no sabía cómo enfrentar esa emoción. Sentía ganas de correr, de escapar de ese maldito y tormentoso sentir que parecía comenzar ahogarlo.

¿Desde cuando una chica le provocaba eso? ¿Qué le había afectado más, su rechazo ó su dolor?

Cerró los ojos y metió una de sus manos entre sus oscuros cabellos, mientras que su cabeza caía hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá. Exhalando aire luego de unos segundos de estar en completo silencio, meditando con detenimiento lo ocurrido.

—Debo alejarme de ella... —murmuro para sí mismo.

Concluyendo seriamente, que lo mejor sería no convertir a la Tendo en un capricho. Ella ya tenía una vida difícil cómo para que él se la complicará más. Pero, a pesar de que deseaba dejarla en paz y hacer lo correcto, no sabía por qué, aquella idea lo hacía sentir tan desgraciado...

 **•x•**

Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro de sus labios, a la vez que tomaba su bolso desde el maletero y volvía a reacomodar su cabello azulado tras su oreja. Llamando la atención de una curiosa peliverde, la cual esperaba poder despedirse de ella.

El fin de semana había llegado a su fin.

—Akane, ¿pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar Akari. Había notado que desde el incidente de la piscina, ella se encontraba algo retraída—. ¿No te divertiste? —añadió preocupada.

—No es nada Akari —contesto Akane, cerrando el maletero e intentando tranquilizar a la joven—. Es solo que no me he sentido bien.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe al médico? —expreso la Unryu, más preocupada que antes.

—No es necesario, no te preocupes... —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Estoy bien, quizás es solo cansancio.

—Oh, está bien —suspiro—. Pero si te sientes mal me tienes que avisar, ¿eh? —le advirtió, dándole una mirada reprendedora antes de abrazarla.

—Lo haré —Akane le devolvió el abrazo y cuando se separaron, la Unryu emprendió la caminata hasta la puerta del vehículo.

En el auto se encontraban aún todos los muchachos, pero por decisión de Akari habían optado por ir a dejar a la Tendo a casa antes que a los demás.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en clases Akane —se despidió alzando la mano antes de entrar al auto y finalmente desaparecer del lugar.

El resto de los días después del incidente con el Saotome, transcurrieron extrañamente con absoluta normalidad. En un principió pensó que nuevamente habría tensión entre ella y Ranma luego de lo sucedido; Sin embargo, nunca hubiera estado preparada para la reacción del muchacho, el cual en su lugar la trataba como si fuera algo indeseable y hasta asqueroso, evitándola en cada oportunidad que tenía. E irónicamente, eso había logrado herirla de cierta manera.

Y si antes estaba confundida por la acciones de Ranma, ahora lo estaba aún más. Nunca podía predecir u imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho, y aquello lograba siempre descolocarla.

Camino hacia el interior del edificio en donde residía. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado turbulentos y desesperantes. Akane se sentía cómo en un limbo de emociones que no era capaz de descifrar, ¿lo odiaba? ¿le gustaba? ¿Por qué le dolía que la ignorara? Ella sabía que el Saotome le gustaba de alguna manera morbosa. Ranma le atraía y eso estaba claro. El magnetismo que sentía hacia el moreno era tanto que, secretamente, deseo haberse dejado llevar esa noche... a pesar de que sabía lo que causaría con sus acciones. ¿Significaba eso que sentía algo especial por él?

Pulso el botón del elevador y mientras esperaba a que este llegará, un hombre con uniforme se aproximo hasta ella.

—Señorita Tendo, una mujer la espera fuera de su departamento —le informo el conserje del edificio—. Le dije que no estaba, pero ella insistió en esperarla y está fuera de su puerta esperando.

—Oh, gracias por avisar... —dijo ella, entrando al elevador. ¿Quién podría estarla esperando? Ella no esperaba a nadie.

Saco las llaves de su bolso y avanzo por el pasillo en cuanto el elevador se detuvo. Si tenía suerte esta vez, se trataba de alguna empleada de su padre corroborando que llegará a su hogar sana y salvo. Pero al llegar, y para su sorpresa, al ver la figura femenina frente a su puerta descarto al instante que esa mujer pudiese ser una empleada de su padre.

El elegante vestido purpura de la castaña, junto a su bien cuidada piel, su aspecto delicado y su correcta postura eran características únicas de una dama educada en la alta sociedad.

Los ojos avellana de ambas muchachas se encontraron, y entonces la mayor decidió hablar. Viendo que la chica se encontraba completamente extrañada con su presencia.

—Tú debes ser Akane, ¿no? —pregunto la castaña, reconociendo cierto parecido entre ella y la muchacha.

—Sí. ¿Y usted quién es? —contesto Akane, curiosa de saber quién era la mujer que llevaba más de una hora esperándola ahí.

—Me llamo Kasumi —se presentó ella, con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente a la peliazul —. Kasumi Tendo...

Las llaves de entre las manos de Akane cayeron de inmediato al piso, mientras que esta volteaba lentamente para enfrentar la dulce mirada de la mujer frente a ella... su hermana.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Hola! Nunca había tardado tanto en públicar xDDD, dos semanas exactas creo, Y ufff... días complicados, y por ende poca inspiración. Pero aún así, me esforze en este capitulo. Me amaneci la noche anterior escribiendo una parte del cap, que nunca me convenció. Me esta costando mucho ir hilando mis ideas, así que les pido paciencia... y nuevamente les reitero que aunque tarde en actualizar esta historia la terminaré. Tengo muchos borradores para este fic, y eso mismo hace que a veces me cueste más darle un orden a los sucesos a los que me leen de antes saben que soy algo desordenada xd -En un fic, tenía escrito el final y recien iba en la mitad del mismo :v-. Espero que en este no me pase lo mismo :c.

Bueno, me cuentan que les parecio el capitulo. Quería que en este Ranma conociera un poco más de Akane.

Les mando saludos a los que siempre me alegran el día con sus reviews, y hacen que esto sea mucho más grato  
como siempre muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de escribir:  
 **• AZULMITLA • Esmeralda Saotom • flakita • V-Nazar • Andy-Saotome-Tendo • Siyi •**  
 **• Guest • kalpana R Saotome • paulayjoaqui •** **nancyricoleon•**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)!**  
 **Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

pd. la canción que cantan en el bar es "me canse de rogarle" de Pedro Infante. (Mis amigos siempre cantan rancheras cuando salen a beber jakhakjahkja xD eso, cambio y fuera.)


	9. Deseando lo Prohibido

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia le pertenece a la autora.  
**

 **"Delirio de un amor prohibido"**

 **Capitulo 8: Deseando lo Prohibido.  
**

 _"Te escondí de mi mismo como un pecado,  
Nadie debía enterarse de lo que sucedía en mi interior cuando estaba contigo..." _

* * *

Miro el aparato sobre el mesón de la cocina por unos segundos en silencio. El agua estaba comenzando a hervir poco a poco y una pequeña nube de vapor parecía ser lo más interesante de apreciar en la habitación, mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas.

¿Qué hacía Kasumi Tendo en su casa? ¿Por qué ella sabía donde vivía?

Montones de preguntas sin respuestas comenzaron a embargarla. Sintiéndose nerviosa por la presencia de la mujer que le esperaba en la sala.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —se escucho la voz de Kasumi desde la habitación continua a la cocina.

—No, ya voy —hablo Akane que, en cuanto el agua termino de calentarse, busco unas tazas y sirvió el té antes de volver a la sala.

Sentada en el sofá de esa sala con paredes blancas y carentes de vida. Kasumi se dedico a observar con detenimiento el lugar, analizando las condiciones en las que vivía su hermana, que si más bien eran optimas. Ella no las consideraba adecuadas para una jovencita de su edad. Menos para su hermana.

—¿Vives sola? ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunto la castaña, recibiendo la taza de té que le ofrecía su hermana menor.

—Sí. Desde que salí del internado.

—¿No tienes una nana o una ama de llaves? —continuó interrogando Kasumi.

Akane guardo silencio por unos segundos, a la vez que se acomodaba sobre uno de los sitiales de la sala y bebía un poco de té para intentar mantener la calma. Desconfiaba de la actitud tan entrometida de su desconocida hermana mayor, pero por el tono de voz tan suave de ella, supuso que sus intenciones no eran discutir con ella. Aún así debía ser cuidadosa, no quería perjudicar a nadie con sus palabras.

—No, yo misma hago los quehaceres de mi hogar.

—¿Hogar? —Kasumi le miro preocupada y Akane pestaño algunas veces al no entender su pregunta—. El hogar es un sentimiento Akane, y este lugar, carece mucho de eso. Parece un departamento de catalogo inmobiliario.

—No he tenido tiempo para decorar —suspiro la menor.

—Bueno, no vine a hablar sobre tu decoración —rió Kasumi para suavizar el ambiente entre ambas—. Quiero saber ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? Y un montón de cosas más.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —se atrevió a decir en un tono que, Kasumi percibió como desconfiado.

—Akane, no quiero perjudicarte —aseguro la castaña, sorprendiendo a la Tendo con sus palabras—. No voy a hacerte daño. Sólo tengo curiosidad por conocer a mi hermana, eso es todo.

—Yo no quiero meter en problemas a papá con esto —admitió Akane, soltando un suspiro.

—Nada de lo que hablemos aquí, perjudicará a nuestro padre —prometió Kasumi.

Akane se limito a sonreír forzadamente, antes de estirarse y dejar la taza sobre la mesa de centro.

La presencia de Kasumi por algún motivo que desconocía. Le recordaba a su madre. Y no sabía si era por su tono agradable y suave al hablar, o por la cálida esencia que parecía despedir con su sola presencia.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunto Akane, levantando la mirada. Encontrando los dulces ojos de su hermana observándole con algo, que ella definió brevemente como cariño.

—Empecemos por el principio —sonrió la mayor, colocando la taza en la pequeña mesa de centro antes de empezar el pequeño interrogatorio.

Tenía mucho que preguntarle a su hermana, y mucho por conocer de ella. Sería una larga tarde.

 ** _•x•_**

—¡Ranma! —Akari llamo al muchacho por tercera vez, mientras que este sacaba los bolsos del auto pensativo.

Miro a su amigo nuevamente y soltó un suspiro cansado. No sabía porque, pero desde que habían vuelto por la noche del pub rural que el muchacho se comportaba raro. Era como si algo le hubiera sucedido, pero ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?

Decidida a saber que sucedía con el moreno, se aproximo hasta él y tiro de su trenza.

—¡Auch! —se quejo el azabache casi al instante—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Eso mismo quiero saber... —dijo preocupada—. ¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¿Estás actuando extraño ?

 _«¿Actuando extraño?»_ pensó para sí mismo, mirando a su amiga con expresión indiferente. Sabiendo que quizás tenía razón.

Desde la noche en que había estado a punto de tener algo más pasional con la Tendo que se encontraba enfadado consigo mismo, puesto que cada vez que recordaba el rechazo de la chica junto a su angustiada expresión, le hacía sentir una especie de malestar en el pecho. Lo que había provocado que fuera incapaz de volver a mirar a la chica a la cara durante su estadía en la casa de campo, evitándola en cada situación que pudiera hacerlo sin llamar la atención de los demás.

—¿Qué va pasarme ridícula? —contraataco Ranma—. Solo estoy cansado. Pasar tres días completos contigo y con Ryoga pueden agotar a cualquiera.

—¿Enserio? —indago la Unryu alzando una ceja.

—Sí —aseguro el de trenza, intentado parecer convincente para la chica.

Akari rodo los ojos y cuando se disponía a insistir, la voz de una mujer capto la atención de ambos muchachos. Los cuales enseguida voltearon para prestarle atención.

—¡Llegaron temprano! —comento Nodoka, mirando a los jóvenes a través de la reja de su hogar —. Justo para la hora de la comida, vengan a comer.

—Sí tía, es que tenemos clases mañana temprano —agrego la peliverde, tomando uno de sus bolsos —. Dejare mi equipaje en casa y luego aceptaré su invitación.

—Deja eso yo lo cargo, adelántate —regaño Ranma, quitando el bolso de las manos de la chica para luego mirar a su madre con una sonrisa que no convenció mucho a su progenitora—. No tardo mamá.

Luego de que Ranma entrara a la vivienda Unryu. Nodoka miro en silencio como Akari se aproximaba hasta ella con expresión preocupada. Sabiendo que al igual que ella, la joven había podido percibir la falta de ánimo en su hijo.

—¿Paso algo querida? —pregunto Nodoka preocupada.

—No lo sé... —respondió Akari apenada, solo para ser recibida después por la dulce madre de su amigo. La cual enseguida intento reconfortarla, abrazandola por encima de su hombro antes de ingresar a la vivienda.

 ** _•x•_**

La mirada avellana Akane se encontró con la azulada de Ranma, pero en cuestión de segundos ella desvió su rostro para observar algún otro punto diferente en el casino. Evitando completamente el contacto visual con el azabache.

Desde lo ocurrido entre ambos que ninguno se había atrevido a hablar con el otro a solas, y en las únicas ocasiones que cruzaban palabra, era porque no tenía más opción que hacerlo. Después de todo, ellos tenían amigos en común. Amigos que no podían siquiera imaginar lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir entre ambos mientras ellos se divertían en un pub esa noche.

Akane dejo escapar un suave suspiro cuando finalmente se sentó, el cual fue acompañado por el sonido de las bandejas de sus amigos junto a sus voces.

Seguía irritada por la fría forma de actuar con ella que había tomado el Saotome, pues no podía comprender el motivo de su actitud. ¿Quizás estaba molesto por qué lo había detenido? Sería lógico porque de cierta forma, y después de todo, ella lo había provocado al corresponderle sus acciones esa noche en la casa de campo. Sintiéndose una estúpida por lo erráticas que se estaban tornando sus emociones. ¿Por qué estaba irritada por eso? ¿Por qué le molestaba que Ranma la ignorara?

Si hubiera sabido antes que el hecho de que la ignorara le iba a causar tal desazón, no hubiera dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto. Medito, luego de mirar brevemente al muchacho antes de enfocar su mirada en la bandeja de comida.

Ryoga y Akari charlaban sobre el aspecto extravagante de la comida, integrando a Ranma y a la pensativa peliazul de vez en cuando en la conversación. Mientras decidían inseguros, quién sería el primero en probar la extraña comida.

—Ranma, ¿Por qué no la pruebas primero tu? —empezó Ryoga en tono desafiante—. ¿ó será que tienes miedo nenita?

—Ryoga, no estoy para tus juegos —se quejo Ranma mirando la comida con desconfianza, para luego desviar la mirada hacía la peliverde—. Oye, es tu idea.

—Pensé que sería mucho más cómodo comer en el casino que preparar un obento por esta semana —replico la Unryu recordando el periodo de éxamenes, mientras que la Tendo comenzaba a comer despreocupada la comida. Capturando la atención de los presentes—. ¡Akane!

—¿Sí? —pregunto la aludida, intentando evitar la mirada azulada del Saotome al mirar en dirección a los ventanales del casino.

—¿Cómo está la comida? —pregunto Akari, antes de que la Tendo soltará una leve carcajada.

—Chica valiente... —murmuro Ranma.

—Cobarde —se burlo Ryoga.

—Tú también lo eres P-chan —contraatacó, intentando ignorar la indiferente actitud de la peliazul hacía él.

Para Ranma los días siguientes habían avanzado sin novedades, y en completa tranquilidad. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el paseo al campo y todo había vuelto a ser como antes. La misma rutina todos los días, el ir y venir desde la casa hasta la Universidad, salir por las noches y entrenar con el equipo de basquetbol por las tardes.

Ryoga y Akari parecían más amigos que antes, mientras que la Tendo parecía haber olvidado por completo lo ocurrido aquella noche... al igual que él. Ya que, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban cuando estaban solos o con sus amigos, ambos simplemente se ignoraban o desviaban la mirada con expresión indiferente.

Parecía que Akane solamente deseaba olvidar lo sucedido. Tal cómo se lo había dicho ese día.

Él, en cambio, parecía no poder olvidarlo. La fragancia a flores que desprendía su cabello había empezado a atormentarlo cada vez que se acercaban por causa de sus amigos, adueñándose de su olfato. Y eso no era todo, pues últimamente se había sorprendido a sí mismo mirando a los alrededores, buscándola y preguntándose si ella estaría por ahí. Si estaba bien, y con quienes estaba. A veces le parecía poder oír su voz cuando estaba por dormirse, y eso no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

Había decidido alejarse de ella, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Al menos ella lo ayudaba a contrarrestar lo que ocurría en el interior de su mente al estar constantemente evitándolo.

Y no podía negar que la actitud fría y distante de Akane lo había desagradado, pero, él mismo se lo había ganado luego de estar jugando a seducirla para luego simplemente ignorarla. Porque por alguna extraña razón, al conocer parte del crudo pasado de la Tendo se había sentido incapaz de tomarla y ceder a sus deseos. Incapaz de ser egoísta y poseerla... por mucho que la deseara. Pese a saber que, no le había faltado mucho para convencer a la chica y que esta se dejará caer en la lujuria.

Analizando las circunstancias los primeros días, se creyó un estúpido por dejar que la Tendo escapara del lugar sin mayores contratiempos. Pero... ciertamente, y luego de pensar bien en los hechos. Ver lo frágil que podía llegar a ser la joven bajo esa faceta salvaje. Se vio así mismo en una situación que, jamás pudo imaginar que le sucedería con otra mujer, pues había sentido la extraña necesidad de protegerla.

Protegerla de todo, y de todos.

Y eso lo incluía a él.

Por lo que había decidido aceptar la situación y dejar a la chica en paz.

—¡¿Cómo olvidaste a qué sabe?! —chillo Akari luego de oír la repuesta de la peliazul. Sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos.

—Son solo verduras y pollo —contesto la chica, volviendo a comer.

—Tenemos que valorar la comida, sea cual sea su forma —menciono Ryoga, regañando a la Unryu mientras está hacía un puchero.

—Oh, esta delicioso —la voz de Akane llamo la atención de Ranma, a la vez que Ryoga y Akari procedían a probar la comida en sus bandejas.

—Esto esta buenísimo —comento Ryoga alegremente, mientras volvía a darle un nuevo bocado a su almuerzo.

—Sí, debo confesar que se esmeraron —añadió Akari mirando la comida en su bandeja.

—¡Ran-chan! —la voz de una tercera persona, llamo la atención de los cuatro muchachos que enseguida la miraron de reojo.

Ranma volteo su rostro en su totalidad antes de esbozar una amable sonrisa; a diferencia de Akari y Ryoga que continuaron su plática sobre la comida junto con Akane. Intentando ignorar deliberadamente a la cocinera.

—¡Qué tal, U-chan? —saludo el azabache, ganándose una fugaz y fría mirada de la peliverde.

—Bien, esto... —nerviosa la muchacha empezó a juguetear con sus manos, intentando darse ánimo para hablar—. ¿Podemos platicar un poquito?

—Estamos platicando.

—Pero, a solas... —dijo la cocinera, mirando brevemente a los demás jovenes sentados en la mesa.

Ranma levanto los hombros despreocupado, mientras procedía a seguir a la muchacha en silencio. Esta se quedo unos segundos de pie en el lugar pensativa, notando con cierto desconcierto como Ryoga parecía ignorarla completamente.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Realmente se había rendido con ella?

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, concentrándose en caminar fuera del casino e ir a un lugar más intimo para conversar con Ranma. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo junto al Saotome. Ya había esperado demasiado para hacerle saber sus sentimientos por él.

—Ran-chan, veras —comenzó a hablar ella—. Yo... Yo te quiero decir que tu eres alguien muy especial para mí, desde que éramos niños y quiero que sepas que siempre serás importante.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo él, un tanto incomodo por la actitud extraña de la cocinera—. ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo nerviosa.

—Yo... —un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la castaña, a la vez que jugueteaba incomoda con sus dedos.

—Si no te sientes bien, podemos hablar otro día —sugirió Ranma, preocupado por el posible mal estado de salud de la joven.

—No, no, no —contesto Ukyo moviendo sus manos para tranquilizar al azabache—. Es importante que lo oigas ahora.

—Bien, te escucho —agrego despreocupado, mirando atentamente a la joven.

—Ranma, tú me gustas... —se atrevió a decir finalmente.

—También me gustas Ukyo —Ranma hablo causando una efímera felicidad en la muchacha, antes de agregar—. Me gustas como amiga también Ukyo, y me alegra saber que pesé a que no nos llevamos tan bien como antes me sigas considerando tu amigo.

—Ran-chan, yo... —murmuro ella, mientras que el azabache se tocaba el estomago al recordar su comida.

—Bueno, si eso era todo —la interrumpió—. Iré a terminar mi almuerzo, ¡Suerte U-chan!

—Suerte Ranma... —susurro Ukyo al verlo marcharse en silencio en el lugar.

 ** _•x•_**

La hora de termino de las actividades académicas de la Universidad no tardo en llegar. Y a las afueras del frontis del edificio Universitario Ryoga acompañado por Akari y Akane, charlaban tranquilamente sobre los últimos exámenes que darían durante ese semestre. Ya que faltaba poco para concluir el primer periodo académico del año.

—Ryoga podrías darnos sugerencias para agregar a nuestro proyecto con los chicos —comento Akari mostrándole un folder con el proyecto.

—Pensé que su proyecto era sobre la venta de alimentos naturales para niños —murmuro Ryoga, leyendo el proyecto desde las manos de Akari y sobre su hombro. A una distancia un tanto cercana que, paso desapercibida para ellos, pero no para la Tendo. La cual miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

—Ranma me dio ideas —menciono la Unryu indicándole al joven la imagen dibujada del producto—. Sugirió que en el embase pusiéramos una dieta en la cual se pueda consumir el producto, así fomentamos la vida sana y además llegamos al corazón de los padres de los niños. Tenemos que pensar que el cliente son los padres, ya que ellos son los que compran el producto para sus hijos, ¿no?

—¡Oh! Eso suena bastante bien —dijo Akane, luego de evaluar la sugerencia. Mientras intentaba imaginar al chico de la trenza pensando en aquellas ideas tan familiares.

—¿Lo crees? —consulto Akari, viendo a la peliazul asentir—. ¡Suena súper! Shinnosuke y Mousse también aprobaron la idea, así que mañana iremos al campus de salud a hablar con alguno de los estudiantes de nutrición.

—No sé... pensaré en ideas durante la noche Akari —añadió Ryoga pensativo—. Aunque también habría pensado en la de Ranma.

—No seas tan celoso —bromeo la peliverde—. Esto no es una competición, nos están ayudando solamente.

—Eso le quita la diversión.

—Ryoga... —reprendieron ambas chicas, antes de comenzar a reír junto al ahora apenado joven.

Fue en ese instante en que una cuarta persona llego al lugar, logrando a callar la risa de la Unryu y el Hibiki simultáneamente. Causando en Akane un gran desconcierto al notar lo tenso que se torno el ambiente.

—Ukyo... —murmuro Ryoga, provocando que Akari se aproximara a la Tendo.

—Ryoga, ¿podemos hablar un poco? —pregunto Ukyo.

—No les molestaría —el Hibiki hablo mirando a sus amigas.

—Es innecesario que nos pidas autorización —cortó en seco la Unryu—. Haz lo que quieras.

Akane vio en silencio como el muchacho de la bandana le hacía un gesto a la cocinera para que fuesen a otro sitió, antes de desviar nuevamente su mirada hasta la peliverde. Sorprendida por la actitud tan áspera que había tenido con Ryoga.

—Tranquila, Ryoga ya lo supero —decidió decir Akane, intentando calmar a la preocupada muchacha.

—Lo sé, es solo que a veces Ryoga peca de amable —menciono Akari—. Es incapaz de decir que no, y eso me preocupa. Porque ella es consciente de eso.

—Ryoga es lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir las intenciones que tiene Ukyo con él, Akari —la Unryu sonrió amargamente—. Confía en él.

—Confió en él.

—Pero... —enfatizo Akane—. Si vuelve a caer, aquí estarás tu y yo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie de nuevo ¿no?

—Tienes razón —dijo la peliverde abrazando a su amiga—. ¡Ay Akane! Eres tan buena.

—Tú también, pero debo ir a la biblioteca a entregar un libro —agrego ella, liberándose del agarre de su amiga para ver la hora—. Y ya voy tarde.

—Te acompañaría pero quede con mi madre en un rato para ir de compras —se lamento la Unryu.

—No hay problema, pásalo bien con tu mamá. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió la Tendo.

—¡Nos vemos! —alcanzo a decirle antes de verla desaparecer.

Fue ahí, que al levantar la mirada hacía el balcón del edificio. Noto un par de ojos observándola con diversión, mientras que su dueño ladeaba su cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Akari alzo su cabeza al instante, frunciendo el ceño al intuir que el muchacho había estado desde mucho antes ahí. Husmeando todo lo que había sucedido, y escuchando sus conversaciones junto a sus dos amigos.

—¡Qué desagradable Ranma! —se quejo Akari.

—Igual que tu, ocultando tus celos —se burlo el azabache, apoyando sus manos en la baranda metálica del edificio.

—¡Estamos hablando de tu conducta inapropiada! —reclamo ella, intentando desviar el tema.

—Y yo te estoy aclarando lo que vi.

—¡Ósea que estas espiando desde hace bastante!

—¿Espiar? —rio Ranma desde la cómoda y segura lejanía, pues de estar cerca, le hubiera llegado algún golpe de parte de la jovencita—. Yo estaba aquí primero, si ustedes no me vieron. No es mi problema.

—¡Pudiste marcharte! —replico, observando el aspecto sudado del muchacho—. Encima estas del asco, ¿cuando piensas bañarte?

—Ustedes pudieron hablar en otro lugar —quito importancia el ojiazul, mostrando las manos de manera inocente y despreocupada—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi higiene? Me bañare cuando llegue a casa.

—Serás payaso... —refunfuño, antes de comenzar a marcharse.

—¡Oe! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —pregunto el Saotome divertido al ver la expresión enojada de su amiga.

—¡Vete al diablo Ranma!

—Con gusto —bromeo él, antes de verla lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo oyera.

Se quedo unos segundos más en el balcón, disfrutando del delicioso viento otoñal que le regalaba esa tarde. Pensando divertido en lo que había alcanzado a apreciar, puesto que en un principio se quedo para analizar a la Tendo. En busca de algún rastro de celos que pudiera evidenciar la cercanía de Ryoga y Akari, pero para su sorpresa, al final no logro vislumbrar nada más que dulzura en la joven; Por el contrario, y causándole una inesperada diversión. La Unryu le había revelado una cosa que sospechaba desde hace algún tiempo atrás, algo que ni la misma chica parecía entender. Akari sentía más que una simple amistad por Ryoga, sin embargo ella era tan distraída que dudaba que su amiga pudiera notarlo fácilmente.

Luego de unos minutos de quedarse divagando en el lugar, tomo su bolso y emprendió rumbo hasta su casa. De camino, paso por uno de los muchos parques de Nerima en el cual unos niños jugaban divertidos con una pelota. Fue ahí, que en medio de su concentración al observar a los pequeños. Noto como uno corría en dirección a una conocida joven de cabellos azules que paseaba por el lugar.

—¡Onee-chan! ¡¿Viniste a jugar con nosotros?! —pregunto el niño, mientras el resto del grupo empezó a rodear a la jovencita.

En un acto que considero extraño para él, opto por subirse a un árbol y observar a la escena en completo sigilo para no ser descubierto.

—No puedo, debo estudiar para un examen —se excuso Akane, causando la decepción el niños—. Pero, luego de la otra semana podre venir a jugar todos los días un rato.

—¡¿Enserio?! —vociferaron al unisonó los pequeños para comenzar a celebrar—. ¡Entonces, mucha suerte en tu examen Onee-chan!

—Gracias —dijo ella, antes de marcharse del lugar.

Ranma miro con curiosidad la escena, solo para después bajar del árbol y aproximarse hasta el grupo de pequeños. Los cuales no hicieron más que observarlo en silencio.

—¿Quién es esa Onee-chan? —pregunto el moreno, causando la desconfianza de algunos niños. Mientras que otros lo vieron con curiosidad.

—La Onee-chan nos ayudo a recuperar la pelota cuando se nos atrapo en el árbol —respondió uno de los pequeños.

—¿Siempre viene a jugar?

—No, a veces solo viene y se sienta a leer —contesto otro.

—Ya veo.

—¿Juegas un rato a la pelota con nosotros? —ofreció uno de los pequeños.

Sin darle una respuesta a los niños, pensó brevemente en que se acercaba la hora de la merienda antes de dejar caer su mochila en el césped. Una sonrisa divertida se formo en su rostro mientras se aproximaba corriendo hasta el pequeño campo de futbol improvisado de los pequeños, el cual estaba compuesto por algunas botellas y rayas de tiza en el suelo. Lo cual le causo gracia por unos instantes, recordando las muchas veces en que él en su infancia había hecho lo mismo.

Luego pensaría alguna excusa para darle a su madre, tal cual lo hacía como cuando era pequeño.

 **•x•** _  
_

Kasumi avanzaba despacio por los pasillos de las inmediaciones del holding Tendo. Deteniéndose de vez en cuando para saludar en cuanto alguno de los empleados le reconocía, interceptándola de camino para saber el motivo de su inesperada visita mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su padre.

Al parecer a todos les extrañaba la presencia de la Tendo en la empresa, y ella sabía que eso se debía a su falta de interés por los negocios de su familia. Sin embargo, aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Kasumi tenía claro desde niña lo que quería y no quería hacer con su vida, y hacerse cargo del holding Tendo estaba lejos de ser algo que deseará hacer. Nunca había sido ambiciosa en su vida y el destino de la empresa familiar jamás le había importado... al menos no como a su hermana. Por ende, había decidido dar un paso al costado referente a la compañía.

—Señorita Tendo, puede pasar —le informo la secretaria.

En cuanto escucho la indicación de la mujer, continuo su camino y entro a la oficina de su padre. Interrumpiendo lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo su progenitor junto a su sorprendido asistente, el cual en cuanto la vio detuvo su plática y pestañeo alguna veces. Parecía no creer que ella estuviera ahí.

—¡Kasumi! ¡Qué alegría verte hija mía!—Saludo Soun alegremente desde la comodidad de su escritorio.

—Buen día, Kasumi-san —se inclino Sentaro brevemente.

—Buenos días, ¿los interrumpí? —pregunto Kasumi preocupada, poniendo una mano en su mejilla como acto reflejo.

—Para nada hija mía —tranquilizo el mayor, para luego mirar al castaño—. Sentaro solo estaba informándome los pendientes del día.

—Sí, y son bastantes jefe —se atrevió a decir el muchacho, ganándose la severa mirada del hombre de negocios. Sentaro trago saliva asustado y enseguida guardo silencio cabizbajo.

—No se preocupen, no les robaré mucho tiempo —dijo la castaña.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí hija mía?

—Padre, vine a hablarte de Akane —soltó ella, sin pensar en la sorpresa que provocaría en su progenitor.

Las facciones en el rostro de Soun se tornaron serias, pese a la incertidumbre que podía vislumbrarse en sus ojos. Pues aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar a sus dos hijas y revelarles que no había sido fiel a sus votos matrimoniales.

—Hija yo... —intento hablar.

—No es necesario que expliques lo inexplicable papá —le interrumpió ella—. Yo sé que tu matrimonio con mamá no fue más que un arreglo entre sus padres. Nunca se amaron y eso siempre estuvo claro para mí.

—Kasumi...

—Déjame terminar de hablar padre —pidió Kasumi mirando a su padre—. Sé que es por eso que no nos comprometes a nosotras con los hijos de tus socios pese a las ofertas de ellos —Soun se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —se atrevió a preguntar Soun.

—Desde siempre papá —contesto ella, intentando ignorar la amarga sonrisa de su progenitor—. Pero, no vine a hablarte de esto papá.

—Te escucho.

—Vine a hablar sobre Akane —hablo la castaña con preocupación—. Me parece absurdo que la tengas oculta y viviendo sola del otro lado de la ciudad. Una cosa es que tuvieras una hija fuera del matrimonio, pero otra muy distinta es dejarla sola —enjuicio severamente.

—Intente convencerla de vivir en la mansión, pero ella no quiso.

—Claro que no va querer, si no confía en nadie. La dejaste sola en vez de traerla para acá —le reprendió Kasumi.

—No podía traerla, tu madre no lo habría permitido —suspiro resignado—. Me tenía entre la espada y la pared.

—Padre, recluiste a tu hija en un internado porque te daba miedo perder tu empresa —agrego ella—. Sé que es importante para ti, que este es el trabajo de toda tu vida. Pero no buscaste otras alternativas, y ahora tampoco piensas hacerlo.

Un silencio incomodo se genero en la oficina. Mientras que un incomodo Sentaro presenciaba la escena como si se tratara de un mueble más en el lugar.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —pregunto Soun, desviando la mirada al instante en dirección hacia su nervioso asistente—. Sentaro...

—Yo... yo... —intento explicar el joven.

—No fue Sentaro —defendió la Tendo—. Yo misma la busque y hable con ella. Pienso formar parte de su vida padre.

—¿Hablaste con ella?

—Sí —afirmo Kasumi con una sonrisa—. Ella es una muy buena chica, es valiente e independiente.

—Me alegra que te agradará —confesó Soun con sinceridad—. ¿Nabiki lo sabe?

—No lo sé...

—Es mejor que Nabiki no lo sepa Kasumi —declaro el hombre con seriedad.

Kasumi suspiro meditando las palabras de su padre. Pues pese a que sabía que su hermana tenía derecho a saber sobre la existencia de Akane, sabía que ella no vería aquello con buenos ojos. Nabiki era demasiado ambiciosa como para querer perder una tajada de la fortuna familiar, sin mencionar que ella sería incapaz de perdonarle a su padre el hecho de que hubiera tenido una amante.

Conocía demasiado bien a Nabiki como para saber que ella consideraría ese acto como un error. Y para Nabiki Tendo, los errores no estaban permitidos. Era demasiado fría y calculadora para permitir una cosa de esas. Por lo que estaba segura de que Nabiki jamás la aceptaria.

 **•x•**

Llego a la Universidad apurado y somnoliento, mientras intentaba ordenar su trenza luego de salir corriendo de su casa. Se había quedado dormido por haber pasado la noche anterior estudiando hasta tarde. Por lo que apenas le dio tiempo de tomar una ducha y robar una tostada de la cocina antes de salir.

Corrió por los pasillos para llegar al salón, y en cuanto puso un pie en este descubrió con molestia que la sala se encontraba completamente vacía. Resaltando en el lugar un mensaje que había sido dejado con anterioridad por el maestro en la pizarra, informando que su clase había sido cancelada y que tomaría el examen la clase siguiente.

—Maldita sea, ¿Es enserio? —maldijo Ranma por lo bajo saliendo del sitió.

Camino un rato por el pasillo, y fue ahí que recordó haber recibido algunos mensajes de Ryoga antes de entrar a la ducha. Saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer los textos. Los cuales como siempre había decidido ignorar por la mañana. Si tan solo hubiera leído alguno, se habría enterado que la primera clase de ese día había sido cancelada.

Resignado, decidió aprovechar el tiempo restante y hacer sus pendientes. Registro su mochila con calma para sacar sus apuntes, cuando su mano se topo con aquel libro que había terminado de leer hacían unos días.

 _«Amor ciego...»_ Leyó el titulo del ejemplar mientras lo sacaba. Recordando el desastroso final de aquel libro.

El protagonista había muerto como un héroe para liberar a su amada y a su hija del malvado villano. Luego de haber sufrido casi en toda la historia, llegado al desenlace final podía verse una esperanza para la pareja. Sin embargo, el escritor había decidido lo contrario para Haru, el protagonista masculino de la historia. Separándolo al final de su amada Hina cuando este muere junto al villano.

No podía negar que el libro lo había sorprendido más de lo que pensó, pues realmente esperaba que el soñador ingeniero en minas se quedará con la chica millonaria de la cual estaba enamorado desde el inicio de la historia.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Recordando que debía devolver ese libro a su dueña, la única mujer que había llamado tanto su curiosidad como para que quisiera leer el libro entre sus manos.

—¿Donde podrá estar? —murmuro por la bajo, pensando en qué lugar podría encontrar a la Tendo. Siendo consciente de que ella ya debía estar en el recinto Universitario.

Cuando por fin se decidió a buscar en la silenciosa biblioteca del campus, no tardo demasiado en dar con la dueña del objeto entre sus manos. Sin prisa, la estudio por unos segundos mientras ella parecía estar concentrada en un par de hojas sobre la mesa en que se encontraba.

El semblante sereno en el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos azules, por algún motivo, le causaba cierta paz... y aquello, solo lograba despertar un poco más su curiosidad por ella. Logrando para su desgracia, atraerlo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche en la casa de campo volvieron a su mente. El sabor de los labios femeninos, la suave piel y el extasiante aroma parecían haberse adherido a él de tal manera que se le hacía imposible mirar a la Tendo sin volver a repetir en su mente lo ocurrido. Y lo que menos quería en ese momento era volver a actuar de esa forma con ella, pues sabía que eso le provocaría un daño innecesario a la muchacha.

Ella ya tenía suficiente con su vida; Y él, no quería complicarle más las cosas.

Olvidando el asunto, se aproximo hasta la mesa en que se encontraba Akane. Esta enseguida entre abrió los labios demostrando desconcierto, solo para luego cerrarlos cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Buenos días Tendo —saludo Ranma, sentándose frente a la muchacha.

—Buenos días.

—Vine a devolverte esto —dijo él, extendiéndole el libro con una de sus manos. Akane lo miro con desconfianza por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada hacía el objeto y recibirlo.

—De casualidad... ¿lo leíste? —pregunto ella, luego de unos segundo de estar mirando el libro.

—Sí —afirmo Ranma—. El final no es como...

—¡No me lo cuentes! —lo interrumpió Akane, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que rondaban la biblioteca.

Ranma deseo reír al ver la expresión avergonzada en el rostro de la muchacha. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, de lo contrario los expulsarían a ambos de la biblioteca. Miro en dirección a uno de los pasillos para no llamar demasiada la atención de los presentes, y en cuanto noto que dejaban de observarlos volvió a hablar.

—No era necesario que gritaras.

—Lo siento... —murmuro Akane.

—No tiene importancia —quito importancia el Saotome, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie para marcharse.

Akane observo como el muchacho parecía querer marcharse. Al parecer aún estaba queriendo evitarla a toda costa. Y eso, por extraño que pareciera... le causaba una sensación similar a cómo si alguien le estuviera apretando el pecho.

—¿Tienes clases? —pregunto ella, sin saber porque había sentido la necesidad de retenerlo unos pocos segundos más.

—No aún, ¿por? —Ranma le miro contrariado antes de volver a sentarse y enfocar su mirada en algún punto muerto del lugar.

—Quería preguntarte algo —contesto Akane despacio.

—Pregunta.

—Me estas evitando por lo que sucedió la otra vez, ¿verdad? —cuestiono ella con una voz tan suave que, de no ser por el silencio de la biblioteca, el azabache hubiera sido incapaz de escucharla.

—No —respondió Ranma con sinceridad—. No te estoy evitando Tendo.

—¿Por qué entonces no me has mirado en todo este rato? —replico Akane.

—No es que te este evitando Tendo —soltó él casi en suspiro—. De hecho, estoy evitándome a mí mismo.

—¿Qué? —Akane se sorprendió por la extraña respuesta.

—Pensabas que estaba arrepentido por lo que sucedió la otra noche, ¿no? —pregunto Ranma, suponiendo el motivo de ese pequeño interrogatorio.

—Sí —afirmo ella con su cabeza, y entonces el azabache sonrió.

—Despreocúpate, yo jamás me arrepiento de mis acciones —le aseguro—. Y es por eso que estoy manteniendo la distancia contigo, porque me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si estoy cerca tuyo no me detendré la próxima vez.

—Lamento haberte dado una impresión que no era la correcta —añadió ella—. Sé que también en cierta manera te provoque al no detener esto antes. Yo, yo nunca había actuado de esa forma. No soy una cualquiera.

—Sé que no eres una golfa Tendo. Y tienes razón en cierta forma, ¿te arrepientes de lo que sucedió? —pregunto Ranma, sintiendo como el ambiente se tensaba aún más por aquella pregunta.

—No —nego Akane. Recordando todas las sensaciones que había logrado vivir esa noche pesé a no concretar el acto, pues jamás se había sentido tan viva. A pesar del cargo de consciencia al fallarle a sus principios—, pero no es algo de lo que este orgullosa. Ni algo que piense hacer con una persona que no conozco.

—Tendo, no tienes que ser tan severa contigo misma.

—Saotome, solo te diré que lo que paso ese día no se puede volver a repetir —sentenció ella.

—Y te aseguro que no pasara mientras mantengo la distancia —concluyo Ranma poniéndose de pie—. Trataré de verte como a una amiga y no como a un trozo de carne, pero para eso necesito tiempo.

—Entiendo —musito Akane, sin saber si es que se sentía ofendida o decepcionada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Por cierto Tendo, referente al libro. Es bastante enfermizo lo que propone... aunque eso puede volverse adictivo —menciono antes de emprender su retirada.

Akane medito unos segundos en las palabras del azabache, a la vez que sus sentidos estaban concentrados en oír sus pasos alejándose. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, no podía dejar que las emociones que estaba experimentando se salieran de control. Porque... por mucho que deseará volver a vivir esas sensaciones, era consciente de que todo eso, no era más que algo carnal.

Algo que disfrutaban las amantes. Y ese algo, era lo que no quería para ella.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado, mientras que sus dedos se paseaban inconsciente por el lomo del libro. Ignorando por completo cómo cierta muchacha de mirada carmesí le estaba observando tras uno de los enormes estantes de la biblioteca.

Perspicaz la joven amazona había podido entender algo de la charla entre ambos jóvenes, a una distancia segura. Estudiando las miradas del azabache para con la peliazul, pudo notar a su pesar, cierto interés por ella. Interés que jamás le había visto a Ranma por otras mujeres. Ni siquiera por Akari.

Y entendiendo que aquella mujer le podría suponer un peligro entre Ranma y ella, se decidió a quitarla de su camino. Pues debía actuar rápido si no quería perder las pocas posibilidades de estar con el Saotome. Esa chica no iba a quitárselo... no mientras ella pudiera evitarlo.

Le dio una nueva mirada a la chica, la cual ahora se encontraba leyendo el libro que segundos antes Ranma le había entregado. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro al analizar a la inocente joven, sería fácil quitarla del medio con lo insignificante que le parecía su aspecto. La joven era mucho más simple que la Unryu, y mucho más común que Ukyo. Pero, sabía que no debía confiarse.

Lo primero era lo primero, saber quién era esa muchacha. Y ya sabía cómo obtener aquella información con facilidad.

 ** _•x•_**

—Oe Tendo —la voz profunda del chico de la trenza, saco un poco a Akane de su meditación. Ella junto a Akari se encontraban mirando la comida tras las vidrieras del casino, mientras que una señora con un largo delantal esperaba a atender a los estudiantes.

—¿Sí?

—¿Eso de ahí no se ve comestible? —hablo Ranma, indicando el estofado que se encontraba en su bandeja.

—¡Ese es bueno! —intervino Akari, al ver que su amigo ponía cara de asco al observar el aspecto de la comida—. Las mejores cosas no siempre son las con mejor aspecto Ranma.

—Yo también creo que sabe delicioso —agrego Akane, recibiendo un tazón de arroz luego de pedirlo a la amable mujer del casino.

—Y lo es... —encaro la Unryu, terminando de completar su bandeja antes de dirigirse hasta una de las mesas en donde Ryoga los esperaba.

—Bien, probaré que tal sabe esa cosa —dijo el azabache, levantando los hombros para quitarle importancia a la discusión.

Akane sonrió, siguiendo a su amiga y sentándose a un lado de ella antes de que el azabache llegará hasta el lugar.

—Eso no se ve muy bien... —comento Ryoga mirando la comida de Akane.

—Tú también —Akari arrugo el entrecejo en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Qué? —el de bandana miro a la joven con una mezcla entre sorpresa y preocupación, y Akane no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

—Saotome dijo lo mismo —aclaro la peliazul, mientras observaba al nombrado sentarse a un lado de Ryoga.

—¿Tu también pediste eso?

—Por qué preguntas si lo estás viendo —se defendió el de trenza, para luego comenzar a comer la comida en su bandeja en completo silencio.

Habían pasado días desde su última conversación con la Tendo, y al parecer ambos se habían tomado enserio el olvidar lo ocurrido entre los dos. Dejando atrás los momentos incómodos e intentando llevarse un poco mejor, pudiendo al menos cruzar un par de palabras sin que se generara tensión entre ellos.

—Ay no... —se quejo Akari, viendo como cierta amazona se aproximaba hasta la mesa de ellos lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios—. Creo que perdí el apetito.

—¿Me das lo que queda? —pregunto Ranma. Y Akari simplemente le empujo despacio la bandeja hacía él.

—No creo que puedas comerlo —añadió la Unryu.

—¿Saotome, no poder? —rió brevemente Ryoga, antes de girar y entender el porqué de las palabras de la peliverde—. Ranma, creo que te buscan.

Ranma desvió la mirada en dirección a la pelipurpura, antes de volver su mirada a la comida e ignorar deliberadamente a la muchacha. Mientras que Akane miraba la escena curiosa, pues no entendía que sucedía. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Y Por qué Saotome parecía ignorarla?

—¡Nihao Ranma! —saludo Shampoo cantarinamente.

—No molestes Shampoo...

—Ranma —llamo Shampoo, captando la atención del muchacho que se detuvo al oír la amenaza en su voz—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Estamos hablando, ¿no? —declaro él, sosteniendo el tazón de comida.

—No aquí Ranma, a menos que quieras que tus amigos se enteren de lo que pasa entre la nueva amiga de Akari y tu —susurro la joven china de forma cantarina en el oido del muchacho, causando que Ranma arqueara una ceja incrédulo. Descubriendo en los rostros de los presentes, que no habían sido capaces de escuchar lo que la mujer había dicho—. No creo que a tu "amiga" le haga mucha gracia escucharme y verme hacerlo.

—Creo que daré por terminado mi almuerzo —menciono Akari, comenzando a ponerse de pie. Solo para volver a la silla, ya que Ranma casi al instante la detuvo. Levantándose de su puesto para indicarle a la mujer con el rostro que se alejarán del lugar.

—Vuelvo enseguida... —expreso el azabache resignado.

Cuando ambos estuvieron los suficientemente lejos de cualquier conocido dentro del campus, y casi en un rincon del casino, Shampoo se aproximo hasta el azabache con una actitud completamente segura. Puesto que para qué Ranma hubiera accedido a ir hasta ese lugar con ella, significaba que sus teorías eran ciertas. Había algo entre Ranma y la chica Tendo, eso era obvio.

—¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con Akane Tendo? —procedió a preguntar ella.

Ranma hizo una mueca conteniendo sus ganas de reírse antes de hablar.

—No me acuesto con la Tendo e independiente de con quién me acueste, no es asunto tuyo.

—Akari, ¿lo sabe? —pregunto Shampoo, observando meticulosamente la reacción de Ranma antes de contestar.

—Akari no es lo que crees —agrego Ranma, sabiendo que la muchacha pensaba que entre ambos había mucho más que una amistad.

—Bueno... entonces, no te importará que Akari se entere de tu idilio con la Tendo.

—Entre Akane y yo no hay nada —aseguro el Saotome.

—Shampoo no pensar lo mismo después de verlos hablar tan íntimamente en la biblioteca.

—Di lo que quieras —soltó el de trenza, cruzándose de brazos visiblemente ofuscado. ¿Qué había oido exactamente Shampoo ese día? ¿Quizás sabía más de lo que pensaba? Y eso, inevitablemente lo preocupaba.

Un chisme de esos podría hacerle daño a Akane.

—Si Ranma quererlo así... —musito Shampoo, haciendo un gesto desafiante de querer volver hasta la mesa en que minutos antes habían estado.

—¡Espera! —detuvo Ranma—. Tu no le dirás nada a Akari sobre eso.

Shampoo sonrió triunfante, solo para acercarse y abrazar al azabache por el cuello antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y alejarse. En presencia de casi todos los estudiantes del concurrido casino. Dejando a unas muy sorprendidas Akari y Akane que, junto a Ryoga, no hicieron más que pararse de la mesa para luego salir de ahí.

—Nos veremos luego Ranma... —concluyo la amazona, antes de susurrarle algo al muchacho y retirarse.

 _•x•_

Los ojos verdes de la Unryu, recorrieron nuevamente la biblioteca mientras que intentaba poner su atención en las hojas de su informe. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse. Los rumores de que Ranma y Shampoo se habían besado en el casino se propagaron alrededor del campus tan rápido como la peste.

Se recargo sobre la silla y vio con dificultad el aspecto demacrado del chico pato, al igual que Akane y Shinnosuke. Los cuales llevaban ahí desde el termino de la jornada Universitaria con el fin de terminar su proyecto.

—Enserio, creo que Shampoo no merece tu atención —declaro Akari, lanzando un suspiro al aire.

—Saotome tampoco merece la tuya —dijo Mousse quitándose las gafas—. Estoy cansado, ¿podemos dejar esto para mañana? Además debo ir a una óptica, mis gafas tienen rayones.

—Por mí no hay problema —añadió Akane, la cual por fin comprendía el motivo del aspecto apagado del muchacho.

—Claro, mañana podemos terminarlo. Aún queda tiempo —menciono Shinnosuke mirando las fechas de entrega del proyecto.

—No deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo con una persona que no te aprecia Mousse —insistió la Unryu, logrando que el aludido soltara un suspiro resignado—. Mousse, eres mucho más que ella.

—En eso Akari tiene razón —se atrevió a decir Shinnosuke, viendo como su amigo miraba fulminantemente un estante—. Estoy del otro lado.

—Parece que es cierto que sin gafas no ve nada... —menciono Akane sorprendida del hecho.

—Iré al centro comercial, te acompaño —dijo Akari poniéndose de pie junto a Mousse—. ¿Ustedes se van?

—Me quedaré otro rato —contesto Akane.

—Quiero avanzar un poco más esto —Shinnosuke indico las hojas y Akari lo miro con reproche.

—No hagas todo tu solo ¡¿eh?! —le advirtió la Unryu antes de marcharse junto al joven chino.

Luego de estar algunos segundos en silencio, mientras Shinnosuke ordenaba las hojas en un folder. Akane miraba pensativa la salida de la biblioteca. —Mousse estaba muy deprimido... —soltó sin darse cuenta.

—Tú también te ves algo decaída —decidió decir Shinnosuke, pues al igual que Mousse. Akane lucía bastante nostálgica.

Akane pensó unos segundos en las palabras de Shinnosuke. Recordando con algo de incomodidad la sensación inquietante que le causo ver la escena de la pareja besandose, comprendiendo un poco el porqué Mousse se sentía tan deprimido.

Pero... ¿debía sentirse mal porque Saotome besará a otra chica? ¿Es que acaso le importaba aquello?

—Oh... Supongo que es por el estrés de finales de semestre.

—Akane —Shinnosuke le llamo tomando una de sus manos entre las de él, y ella simplemente le observo extrañada por su actuar—. Permíteme ver las líneas de tus manos. Le daré una buena mirada a tu línea del amor, del destino y del éxito, y te diré que tan malo puede ser tu futuro.

—¿Puedes leer la palma de mi mano? —pregunto Akane a la vez que arrugaba su frente.

—No —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la Tendo que parecía divertida con la situación—. Solo quería sostener una pequeña conversación contigo y alegrarte un poco el día. Luces mucho mejor cuando sonríes.

Akane se sonrojo levemente y rió con disimulo ante las palabras del agradable muchacho. Sin embargo, aquello no duro demasiado. No podía olvidar la escena en el casino, y con ello tampoco el amargo sentimiento que se instauro en ella cuando vio a Ranma junto a la despampanante amazona.

¿Qué relación tendrían los dos? ¿Era su novia? Y si era así, ¿Por qué la había besado a ella antes? ¿Por qué le decía que la deseaba? ¿Estaba jugando con ambas? Todo pasaba demasiado rápido por su mente, y absolutamente nada tenía sentido en su cabeza. En especial, lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —pregunto Akane en un tono resignado.

—No —contesto Shinnosuke mirando a la chica. Sabía que algo le pasaba, pues el rostro femenino hablaba más que su propia dueña. Pero aún así... no quería ser invasivo con la peliazul—. Pero supongo que no has tenido un buen día.

—No es eso... —murmuro la peliazul mirando uno de los enormes estantes de la biblioteca—. Es solo que a veces creo que pienso demasiado las cosas y ni yo misma me entiendo.

El castaño percibió a la chica un tanto incomoda, por lo que supo de inmediato que el tema era algo de lo que ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar.

—Sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero... si necesitas a hablar con alguien. Yo estaré aquí dispuesto a oírte si eso te hace sentir mejor —Akane sonrió al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, y él enseguida le devolvió aquel gesto de igual manera.

—Eres muy amable Shinnosuke, aunque no quisiera molestarte con mis líos.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, somos amigos ¿no? —pregunto él, a lo que Akane confirmo asintiendo con su cabeza—. Entonces, no hay problema con que nos ayudemos mutuamente. Tú me cuentas tus problemas y yo te cuento los míos. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y quizás resolvamos nuestros asuntos más rápido.

El semblante sereno, sumado a la cordialidad innata que parecía tener el heredero Ryugenzawa, hizo sentir a Akane extrañamente cómoda a su lado. Y ciertamente... la compañía del castaño le provocaba más que comodidad. Reconociendo que era capaz de confiar en él gracias a la seguridad que le inspiraba, pese al poco tiempo que lo conocía.

Bajo la mirada hasta su libro y luego lo cerro en silencio, mientras que podía sentir la mirada de Shinnosuke sobre ella.

—Quizás tienes razón... —musito Akane, analizando las últimas palabras dichas por el muchacho.

—Si realmente lo piensas —Shinnosuke se levanto de la silla, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la Tendo—. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado o un café? Podemos aprovechar de platicar un poco.

Akane lo miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír con amabilidad y ladear su cabeza despreocupada. No perdería nada con desahogarse y confiar en el Ryugenzawa, y a final de cuentas... no tenía más quehaceres durante ese día.

—Estaría encantada...

 **•x•**

Sentado en una de las bancas del parque principal de Nerima, un muy mal humorado Ranma miraba la pantalla de su teléfono mientras esperaba a la emisora del mensaje que, había sido el principal de su actual molestia.

 _ **"Si no vienes conmigo al parque de Nerima, Akari se enterará de todo"**_

¿De qué estaría hablando esa loca mujer esta vez? medito, entre rabioso y preocupado. Al tiempo que comenzaba a recordar todas las advertencias que su mejor amiga le había dado sobre Shampoo. Sopesando lo idiota que era por estar ahí y caer en las estúpidas triquiñuelas de la joven.

El incipiente viento otoñal movió su flequillo suavemente, y sus ojos azulados se desviaron lentamente hacía un par de niños que jugaban en el parque. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, cuando el par de pequeños comenzaron a discutir competitivamente por quién había llegado primero hasta la cima de uno de los juegos del parque. Recordando inevitablemente sus muchas y divertidas competencias entre Ryoga y él.

Distraído con la trifulca de los pequeños agradeció internamente que aquello pudiera apaciguar un poco el evidente enojo que sentía, pues sabía que debía mantener su humor bajo control cuando llegará la mujer causante de su ira.

—¡Nihao Ranma! —la voz de Shampoo pareció resonar en el lugar.

Lentamente, he intentando no demostrar su molestia a través de su postura corporal. Ranma volteo su rostro con suavidad hasta poder hacer contacto visual con la alegre muchacha, antes de comenzar a hablar. Ella llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña canasta, la cual le dio a entender que estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir sus amenazas.

—Hola... —saludo él, de manera cortante pero sin llegar a ser desagradable.

—¿Estás listo para nuestra cita? —hablo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa, mientras procedía a sentarse junto al joven en el banco.

—Shampoo seré directo y no andaré con jueguitos —soltó Ranma sin contemplaciones, mirando a la chica directo a sus ojos carmesí—. No me prestaré para este juego, y si quieres propagar chismes por todo el campus. Hazlo, pero a mí no me vengas con tus patéticas extorciones —concluyó levantándose del banco, solo para ser detenido por la mano de la muchacha.

—Siéntate Ranma, esto no termina aquí —ordeno ella tajantemente, en un tono que le causo escalofríos al chico de la trenza.

—No, esto nunca comenzó —añadió librándose del agarre de la chica, antes de meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzar a caminar despacio hacia la salida del parque.

—Yo que tu pensaría mejor las cosas Ranma... —advirtió Shampoo en un tono malicioso—. No querrás que Akari y todo el mundo se entere de lo que hay entre Akane y tu.

De pronto, la mención del nombre de la Tendo lo hizo detener sus pasos. Y lentamente, volteo el rostro en dirección. ¡¿Qué rayos le había dicho?! ¿Qué tenía algo con la Tendo? Ahora tenía sentido el afán que tenía Shampoo de mencionar tanto a la chica. No era por fastidiar a Akari, era por él.

Ganas no le faltaban de poner sus manos sobre la peliazul, pero ya se había decidido a no seguir insistiendo con ella. Al menos no de esa forma. Porque sabía que Akane no era como las demás chicas de su edad... ella jamás se permitiría pasar una noche con él y quedar como una cualquiera, ella no era ese tipo de mujer, y él tampoco quería convertirla en lo que ella no deseaba ser. Él lo había entendido después de su conversación en la biblioteca.

Por mucho que la deseará, solo era eso... deseo. Nada más... ni nada menos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto Ranma, enfrentando a la joven que en un muy calculado y sensual movimiento se ponía de pie.

—Podemos hablarlo mientras comemos —musito Shampoo, indicando la sesta entre sus manos.

—No habrá conversación —sentenció él, dispuesto a marcharse de nuevo.

—¡Bien Ranma! —alzo la voz—. Que todo el mundo, y en especial Akari, se entere de lo ofrecida que es Akane Tendo.

—¡¿Crees que a mí eso me importa?! —soltó irritado el azabache, mientras que intentaba ocultar sus emociones—. ¡Al diablo lo que piense Akari!

—No parece que no te importe Ranma —canturreó ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

Ranma miro a la chica de cabello purpura con una mezcla entre rencor y repugnancia. No podía permitir que empezará a esparcir un rumor de ese calibre. No porque le importará lo que hablaran sobre él, sino porque sabía que ese hecho podría herir de alguna manera a la Tendo. Y todo finalmente sería por su causa, por su culpa.

—No me importa, pero si quieres conversar lo haremos en donde yo lo decida —añadió visiblemente molesto, antes de hacerle una señal con su rostro e indicarle que lo siguiera.

—¡Bien! Por Shampoo no hay problema, mientras pueda estar con Ranma.

Caminaron algunas cuadras por Nerima, hasta que de pronto Ranma se detuvo frente al ventanal de una cafetería. Shampoo lo miro por unos instantes y entonces sus ojos se desviaron en dirección a lo que había capturado la atención del azabache. Mientras una inevitable sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al descubrir la imagen.

En el lugar y sentados en la barra del local, una pareja charlaba amistosamente. El muchacho de cabello castaño a la distancia le pareció que debía tener la misma edad que ellos, mientras que la chica era justamente, la Tendo.

Dios debía estar a su favor ese día, porque solo de esa forma. Podía lograr ver que pasaría por la mente del Saotome.

—¿Quieres pasar a la cafetería? —pregunto ella, sabiendo la respuesta desde antes. Pero queriendo ver la expresión del muchacho.

—Iremos a otro lugar —sentenció con voz ronca y áspera, causando que la muchacha se sorprendiera pese que había previsto la respuesta del moreno.

Shampoo miro la espalda de Ranma entre preocupada e interesada por lo que habían visto anteriormente en la cafetería, mientras que el azabache caminaba técnicamente a zancadas para salir del lugar. Pues jamás lo había oído hablar de esa manera tan amenazante, sumado a que nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera tan extraña.

Un bufido escapo de los labios masculinos. A la vez que intentaba ordenar sus ideas y mantener sus emociones bajo control, pues se sentía completamente confundido por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Mientras que una única pregunta comenzaba a torturarlo lentamente.

 _«¿Qué mierda esta pasando conmigo?»_

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

Hola!  
Lamento muchoooooo la demora... :c esta vez si que me pase, pero es que me había olvidado comentarles que este mes debía rendir un éxamen para volver a inciar estudios superiores y perfeccionar los que tengo, además de eso se enfermo mi hijo y estuvo una semana y media en el hospital. -de hecho le dieron el alta ayer- y antes de eso... a mi notebook se le quemo la bateria y tuve muchos problemas para poder comprar una nueva. Por otro lado... unos poquitos saben, pero para los que no, les comento brevemente que me separe con mi pareja de hacen 5 años, y con ello se me vinieron un monton de líos que debo saber resolver lo más pronto posible para estar tranquila. Si mi vida es un caos actualmente xD.  
Por eso les pido mucha paciencia mientras me organizo y, "trataré" de traer el próximo capitulo antes de lo que tarde con este ¡Pero! No les prometo nada... lo unico que les garantizo es que terminaré el fic como corresponde para tranquilidad de muchos, y que si tardo más de la cuenta, intentaré recompenzarlos con capitulos más extensos. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprensión de antemano =)

Les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas, y este capitulo va para navidad :x aunque tenía pensado publicarlo un Sabado de hacen 2 semanas xDDD ! Bueno, los quiero un monton! muchas gracias por sus mensajes y paciencia! Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo gente~ !

Un abrazo a los que siempre me dejan su review y sus palabras de ánimo, los estimo un monton:

 **Fran, Siyi, SARITANIMELOVE, GUEST 08/12, GUEST 1/12, Yeka453, Kaori1806, SaeKodachi47, nancyricoleon, Caro,**  
 **Josefina, A Redfox, IrinaWestlo, Paulayjoaqui, Esmeralda Saotom**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)!  
Y hasta el proximo capitulo~**


	10. Contigo gloria y tormento

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia le pertenece a la autora.  
**

 **"Delirio de un amor prohibido"**

 **Capitulo 9: Contigo gloria y tormento.  
**

 _"Estoy buscando luz en medio de recuerdos monocromos,  
y sin haberme dado cuenta.  
Mis recuerdos cambiaron de color y tuve la oportunidad de conocerte"_

* * *

Los ojos azules miraron con molestia el enorme saco de arena tirado a unos pasos de él. Había estado desde que llego a su casa luego de deshacerse de Shampoo con una excusa, golpeando aquel saco de arena. Intentando olvidar sin ningún resultado la escena que anteriormente presenció en la cafetería. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto lo que vio? No había visto nada fuera de lo normal entre la Tendo y el Ryugenzawa, pero aun así…

El hecho de verlos conversar en la barra con tanta tranquilidad y hasta con un aire cómplice lo había logrado descolocar totalmente, queriendo golpear y tirar abajo cualquier cosa que se le cruzará por el camino con tal de erradicar ese fastidioso sentimiento que empezaba a punzarle el pecho.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué ver a la Tendo conversando con un chico le resultaba tan irritante?

Se había propuesto ignorar la atracción que sentía por ella para no dañarla, y esperaba quizás con el tiempo poder ser amigos.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras que miraba por el rabillo del ojo los restos del saco que ahora se encontraba inutilizable. ¿Realmente podrían ser amigos? ¿O de alguna manera estaba deseando engañarse a sí mismo?

— ¡Ranma! —La voz de Nodoka haciendo presencia pareció hacer eco en el jardín de los Saotome, sacando al muchacho de sus turbulentos pensamientos—. ¡Por Dios! Que desastre…

El azabache siguió la mirada de su madre, la cual preocupada se tocaba el rostro al ver la arena esparcida por el suelo.

—¿No tuviste un buen día hijo? —indago la mujer apreciando como su hijo rodaba los ojos en respuesta, dándole a entender que se encontraba en lo correcto—. ¿Peleaste nuevamente con Genma?

—Increíblemente no —respondió Ranma soltando una risa sarcástica—. Problemas de la Universidad madre, nada grave —añadió para tranquilizar a su progenitora, ya que parecía comenzar a preocuparse.

—Ya veo… —murmuro Nodoka incrédula, viendo como su hijo procedía a buscar una pala junto a una escoba para recoger los destrozos con expresión indiferente. Cosa que solo sucedía cuando su primogénito ocultaba algo—Yo lo recojo hijo, ve a darte un baño. La cena está casi lista —le dijo en un tono severo, quitándole los elementos de limpieza.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó brevemente, viendo como su madre esbozaba una sonrisa y comenzaba a limpiar. Ignorando cualquier posible queja respecto al hecho.

Resignado a obedecer las palabras de su madre, volteo sobre sus talones y se dirigió al interior de su vivienda. Quizás un baño de agua helada lo ayudaría a enfriar un poco sus pensamientos, necesitaba relajarse un poco y olvidar lo sucedido. En especial lo último.

 **•x•**

Al llegar frente al frontis del edificio en que residía, Akane decidió mirar su teléfono. Causando que el muchacho de cabello castaño a su lado se detuviera abruptamente.

—¡Qué tarde es! —Exclamo al notar lo tarde que se había hecho.

Había estado durante toda la tarde charlando con Shinnosuke tan cómodamente que había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Estuvieron conversando de la infancia de ambos, de como él había luchado contra aquella extraña enfermedad que lo hacía olvidar ciertas cosas esenciales en su vida, mientras que ella por el contrario había sido capaz de contarle la pérdida de su madre, la vida que llevaba en el internado y de cómo había llegado a Nerima para continuar sus estudios. Y sin darse cuenta, la hora había pasado volando.

Shinnosuke era un joven muy amable, comprensivo y parecía tomarse todo con bastante madurez y aquello le causaba una gran seguridad.

—Lamento que me hayas tenido que venir a dejar, ya son un poco más allá de las diez —dijo Akane preocupada por el joven debido a la hora.

—No te preocupes, pediré un taxi de vuelta a casa —tranquilizo Shinnosuke—. Disfrute mucho la plática, y valoro la confianza que me estás dando.

—No es nada, somos amigos después de todo —añadió Akane, y el castaño sonrió.

—Aunque creo que lo que hablamos hoy no tiene nada que ver con tu estado de ánimo en la mañana —comento, causando la sorpresa en la peliazul y posteriormente una sonrisa melancólica.

Shinnosuke la observo por unos segundos, mientras una idea surcaba por su cabeza sin cesar. La razón para que una chica suspirase y se mantuviera tan triste por lo general siempre era la misma. Una pena de amor.

—Es por un chico, ¿no? —Intento adivinar, logrando que Akane se sonrojara casi al instante—. Lo sabía…

— ¿Tan obvio es? —quiso saber.

—No —contesto al instante—. Es tu novio un…

—No es mi novio —interrumpió Akane—. De hecho, no sé qué somos… porque ni siquiera somos amigos. Yo realmente no sé qué pasa entre nosotros y al parecer él tiene novia.

— ¿Al parecer? —Pregunto el castaño, ordenando un poco sus ideas al escuchar las palabras de la Tendo—. No le has preguntado, ¿no? —supuso.

—No, y prefiero no hablar de ello —corto la peliazul volviendo a mirar el celular—. Lo siento pero se hace tarde.

—¡oh! ¿Te incomode?

—No es eso, pero ya es tarde —mintió Akane, evitando ser descortés con el muchacho—. Nos vemos mañana.

Shinnosuke alzo su mano para despedirse, y la vio desaparecer por el enorme edificio habitacional con una sola idea en la mente. Tenía que descubrir quién era ese hombre que mantenía a Akane fuera de su alcance, porque solo conociéndolo sabría a que se enfrentaba para llegar al corazón de la muchacha.

 **•x•  
**

— ¡Bien, esta hecho grupo! —la voz de Akari frente a una laptop capturo la atención de los otros tres muchachos en la sala de estudio.

— ¡Por fin vacaciones! —añadió Mousse recargándose sobre la mesa repleta de papeles.

—Tú tienes que trabajar en la tienda —murmuro Shinnosuke ahogando la felicidad de este último.

—Tan aguafiestas… —sollozo el miope.

— ¿Akane podrías imprimir y encuadernar el proyecto? —pregunto la Unryu entregando un pequeño pendrive a la peliazul.

—Claro —respondió tomando su bolso y guardando el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo—. Iré enseguida.

—Ayudaré a Akari a guardar y ordenar la sala de estudio, nos reunimos en el hall para ir a entregar el proyecto —hablo Shinnosuke.

—Nos vemos luego entonces —se despidió la Tendo.

Con sus pertenencias guardadas prolijamente en su mochila y con el pendrive seguro en el bolsillo, Akane procedió a caminar por los concurridos pasillos de la Universidad hasta llegar a la sala de fotocopiadoras. Al llegar al sitio tardo algunos minutos en enviar los archivos a la impresora para luego recoger las hojas impresas desde las manos de la recepcionista del lugar. Mientras intentaba no pensar en todo lo que le ocurría últimamente, pues notaba que aquello le estaba comenzando a afectar.

Si Shinnosuke lo había notado, los demás iban a hacerlo tarde o temprano también. Eso era un hecho. Y por lo que no podía dejar que sus emociones comenzaran a afectar su aspecto y terminaran por dominar su vida.

Caminaba en dirección al Hall de la Universidad para reencontrarse con su grupo cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la agarraba fuerte desde la cintura y la arrastraba hasta uno de los pequeños espacios poco concurridos del recinto, intentando liberarse del inesperado agarre dejo caer su mochila al suelo y alcanzo a propinarle un fuerte codazo a su captor. El cual adolorido soltó un quejido que reconoció.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó el muchacho, sobándose levemente la zona del golpe mientras se enderezaba.

— ¿Saotome?—soltó aliviada con una mano en el pecho en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los del moreno que parecía estudiarla en silencio.

— ¿Siempre eres tan delicada? —soltó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, me pillaste desprevenida. Creí que eras un pervertido.

— ¿Tengo cara de serlo?

— No, pero… —iba a seguir discutiendo cuando de pronto recordó que había estado intentando evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico y verbal con el muchacho, pues solo recordarlo con esa mujer de cabellos purpura la hacía sentir enfadada.

— ¿Pero? —quiso saber Ranma.

—Pero nada —cortó ella, apretando sus puños con rabia. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con él? ¿Qué acaso él no tenía que estar pasando el tiempo con aquella mujer que venía a molestarla?—. ¿Qué quieres Saotome?

Ranma suspiro un tanto frustrado, mientras que Akane esperaba una respuesta frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

Ciertamente la había arrastrado ahí para hablar sobre su extraño y nuevo comportamiento con Shinnosuke. Aquella cercanía casi confidente que había presenciado por unos momentos en una de las cafeterías de Nerima le había revuelto el estómago.

No sabía por dónde empezar a hablar y tanto su orgullo como su ego pesaban demasiado en su vida como para preguntarle directamente cual era la relación que mantenía con el Ryugenzawa; Sin embargo y a su pesar, su cuerpo se había movido automáticamente para arrastrar a la joven hacía ese solitario rincón, en cuanto vio aquel fastidioso de Shinnosuke a un par de metros del lugar cómo si buscará algo que hubiese perdido. Al parecer estaba buscándola.

Respiro profundo y se animó a mirar a la Tendo que seguía esperando una respuesta.

— Quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar ahora? —contesto Akane complicando aun más la situación para el moreno.

Ranma miro velozmente hacía el pasillo y cubrió a la chica con su espalda cuando vio al Ryugenzawa mirar en donde se encontraban, y Akane simplemente ignoro el movimiento mientras procedía a recoger su mochila en el suelo. El azabache esbozo una sonrisa llena de satisfacción cuando noto que el muchacho desaparecía con una expresión frustrada por el pasillo hacía el hall.

—bobo... —murmuro.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Nada.

— Si no vas a decir nada entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo —dicho esto, alcanzo a caminar dos pasos antes de que Ranma se interpusiera en su camino, haciendola volver al sitió en que se encontraba—. ¿Qué te traes?

— Puedes hablar con Ryugenzawa tranquilamente, pero conmigo no. ¿Puedo saber cual es tu problema conmigo?

— No tengo problemas contigo —respondió sorprendida del tono del muchacho, pues a su parecer aquello había sonado como a un reproche—. Eres tu el que tiene problemas conmigo.

Ranma observo con recelo a la joven, no muy convencido de aquella respuesta. Le molestaba saber que Akane le había gustado más de lo que él imaginaba, y lo peor… es que estaba convencido de que había vuelto a la chica un capricho. Seguramente, después de aquella noche en la casa de campo en que pudo tocarla y conocer ese salvajismo oculto que ella tenía, había terminado por obsesionarlo.

Quería más de ella, mucho más. Pero… ¿Cómo obtenerlo?

— Estaba pensando en que podíamos comenzar a cultivar nuestra amistad, pero parece que no tienes muchas ganas de ser mi "amiga" Tendo —contesto Ranma, intentando pensar de qué forma podría llegar hasta la joven sin que ella quisiera escapar de él.

Akane respiro profundo, imaginaba lo que le diría. Seguramente el muchacho estaba molesto con ella luego de haberlo estado evitando por días, y era lo lógico, se había comprometido a establecer una amistad con él y ella no había hecho más que ignorarlo y evitarlo en todo momento, haciendo caso omiso a la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con él días atrás.

— Sí es sobre mi comportamiento desde aquel día, y porque te he estado evitando yo…—Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella revelación, antes de cruzar sus brazos y entrecerrar sus ojos molesto. Fue en ese instante que ella noto su error, se había delatado—. ¿No lo habías notado?

— ¿De qué hablas Tendo? —replico Ranma.

— De nada —resolvió por decir, notando la mirada extrañada del azabache.

— ¿Me estabas evitando? —Decidió preguntar, analizando los hechos de los últimos días—. Seguro que a tu nuevo amigo Shinnosuke no lo ignoras, ¿no?

— ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Shinnosuke?!

— ¡Ah! ¡A él si lo llamas por el nombre de pila! —replico fastidiado—. ¡Deben ser buenos amigos!

— ¡Igual que tú y esa loca exhibicionista con la que te andas paseando! —soltó Akane en fracción de segundo. Para luego taparse la boca sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Shampoo en esto? —le pregunto Ranma arqueando una ceja interesado.

— Por supuesto que nada —soltó suavemente, preocupada por su reacción tan impulsiva—. Ignora lo que dije recién —se disculpó, intentando pasar por el lado del muchacho que enseguida le cubrió el paso.

— ¡Oe! ¡Espera! ¿Estás celosa? —indago un tanto divertido.

— ¡¿Quién estaría celosa por ti?! ¡Déjame pasar Saotome! —pidió molesta, empujando levemente al muchacho para intentar pasar.

Estaba avergonzada por lo que había dicho, ella no era quién para pedirle explicaciones a Ranma de lo que el hacía y lo que no. Y tampoco sentía algo por él como para reclamarle de esa forma ¿o sí? Paso una mano por su frente preocupada por la confusión en sus pensamientos, necesitaba aclarar su mente. Y con Ranma encima difícilmente lograría hacerlo.

— No terminamos de hablar.

— Si no me dejas pasar te golpearé —le advirtió Akane comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— Inténtalo —la desafió él con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Solo para luego recibir un golpe en la cara y caer sentado en el suelo, sin saber si había caído por la brutalidad inesperada del golpe o por la sorpresa al sentir el impacto del puño de la muchacha contra su mejilla.

En el suelo y palpándose la mejilla izquierda, observo en silencio como Akane se marchaba del lugar enfurecida hacía el Hall principal de la Universidad. Aquella mujer le había golpeado sin ningún miramiento y, eso era una completa novedad para él. Era la primera vez que una mujer le daba un puñetazo limpio en el rostro, y lo lógico sería que eso lo molestará. Pero por el contrario, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios fascinado por ese brillo único y salvaje que había visto en los ojos de la Tendo segundos antes de que lo tirara al suelo.

Definitivamente, esa mujer cada día le gustaba más.

Y lo lamentaba mucho por Akane, pero no iba poder alejarse de ella como le había dicho días antes en la biblioteca. Ni en sueños iba a dejar que se le escapará sin haber puesto sus manos en ella. Tenía que ser suya.

•x•

Días después Ranma miraba sorprendido su reloj al notar que por primera vez desde que conocía a Ryoga, este último llegaba a la hora acordada por él al bar de Nerima. Ambos habían quedado de encontrarse para celebrar el termino del primer semestre de su segundo año Universitario.

— ¿No te perdiste? —expreso el Saotome haciendo notar sus sorpresa.

— Hola mujercita, también me alegro de verte —menciono Ryoga irónicamente—. Esta vez no, gracias a la tecnología.

—Que útil… —dijo Ranma que, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza procedía a entrar al bar junto a su amigo.

— ¿Nos sentamos en la barra? —Pregunto Ryoga, a lo que su acompañante solo asintió con la cabeza antes de que ambos llegaran a un lado de la barra por el fondo del bar—. Dos vodkas con jugo de naranja por favor —pidió.

— ¿Invitas tú? —dijo extrañado el de trenza.

— Sí, no te acostumbres —corto enfadado el muchacho—. ¿Y a que debo esta inusual celebración? Esto de pasar el tiempo libre juntos y sin un motivo de peso no es algo propio de ti Saotome.

— Tienes razón.

— Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hablar? —Cuestiono Ryoga, observando sorprendido como por la entrada del bar entraba un grupo de personas conocidas—. ¿También invitaste a Akari y los chicos?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto, y el Hibiki señalo en dirección al grupo que procedía a acomodarse en una de las mesas próximas a la entrada del club nocturno—. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —volvió a preguntar Ranma frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su amigo incriminatoriamente.

— No lo sé —respondió Ryoga alzando las manos de manera inocente. Y fue ahí que recordó que Akari brevemente había mencionado algo relacionado con salir el día anterior, paso una mano por su rostro a la vez que sus facciones se tornaron lamentosas—. Ayer Akari dijo que iba a celebrar con los chicos el término de semestre. En fin, no tiene importancia que ellos estén aquí.

— Cierto —Agrego el de trenza, intentando no enfocar su atención en el grupo de amigos y en cierta peliazul que andaba con ellos.

— Y bien ¿Qué querías hablar? —hablo Ryoga luego de que el barman les termino de servir los vasos.

— Una mujer me tiene fastidiado —soltó el ojiazul luego de darle un sorbo a su trago.

— ¿Es Shampoo?

— No. Ni que estuviera loco… —contesto Ranma—. Esa chica está obsesionada conmigo. Esta desquiciada.

— No sería la única chica que se ha obsesionado contigo —corto el de bandana al recordar a Ukyo—. ¿Quién es la chica?

— Acaso importa —respondió alzando los hombros y, Ryoga chasqueo la lengua antes de comenzar a beber de su vaso.

— Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Por qué te tiene molesto la susodicha?

— Ella me golpeo.

— ¡¿Te golpeo?! —Repitió Ryoga incrédulo por lo que había escuchado antes de soltar una carcajada, a lo que Ranma solo afirmo con su cabeza y con una seria expresión—. ¿Motivo?

— No puedo decirlo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si no me cuentas?

— Digamos que es una mujer complicada —intento explicar—. Es de esas mujeres que piensan mucho en el "qué dirán".

— Ya veo… —murmuro Ryoga pensativo—. ¿Sales con ella hace mucho?

— Ni siquiera salimos —contesto, sorprendiendo a su acompañante nuevamente.

— ¿Bromeas?

— No.

— ¿Te gusta una chica que te ignora y encima te golpea? —pregunto Ryoga comenzando a preocuparse.

— Creo que solo es un capricho.

— No creo que lo sea si me lo estas contando —logro decir pensativo. No sabía exactamente porque la imagen de una amable y alegre chica de cabellos verdes se cruzó por su mente, haciéndolo pensar absurdamente que quizás la mujer de la que Ranma hablaba se trataba de ella. Provocándole un muy mal sabor de boca. Eso no podía ser... ¿o sí?

Esperando a que su amigo le respondiera volvió a beber un largo sorbo de su trago.

— Quizás tienes razón —admitió Ranma a regañadientes, sintiendo como una parte de su orgullo se veía afectado con la aclaración—. No le soy indiferente, pero no quiere nada conmigo.

— ¿Es Akari? —decidió preguntar Ryoga, casi con un nudo en la garganta al querer quitar aquella idea de su cabeza.

— ¡No! ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre tal estupidez?! —recrimino Ranma.

— Debía descartarlo.

— Qué pregunta más imbécil…

— Entonces… —volvió al tema el de bandana—. ¿Merecías que te pegara?

— Puede que sí —confeso Ranma alzando los hombros.

— ¿Y le gustas pero no quiere estar contigo?

— Sí. Discutimos por lo mismo —concluyo finalmente el ojiazul.

— Ranma lo primero que tienes que tener más que claro es que "nunca puedes pelear con una mujer" —recalcó enfatizando la última frase—. Sea cual sea la chica, no discutas con una a menos que lo que estés peleando sea algo que realmente valga la pena. Simplemente no puedes contra ellas, no ganaras nunca. Jamás…

— En resumen me estas sugiriendo que me rinda con ella —dijo un tanto ofuscado por el consejo.

— No se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— No sé, no soy experto con las chicas —soltó Ryoga observando la expresión confundida de su amigo—. Aunque si la chica no te presta atención deberías olvidarla, ¿no querrás que te suceda lo mismo que a mí?

¿Lo mismo que a él?

Eso jamás le pasaría a él, a Ranma Saotome nunca lo rechazaría una mujer. Y menos si está estaba interesada en él. De pronto la idea de que lo que pudiera sentir por la Tendo no fuera un capricho golpeo fuerte en su interior, y eso, por algún motivo, lo hizo sentir angustiado. ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar ante una situación así, sí jamás se había enamorado? ¡No podía ser!

Ranma suspiro y observo levemente el contenido del interior de su vaso antes de mirar en dirección a la mesa en donde se encontraban Akane junto a su vecina, Mousse y Shinnosuke charlando amenamente. Los jóvenes reían a la distancia mientras que él y Ryoga se encontraban en la barra sin ser vistos por ellos.

Una sensación de vacío se alojó en su pecho al ser consciente de que aquella peliazul solo lo ignoraba a diferencia del resto de sus amigos. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que lo notara? ¿Se había obsesionado con ella? o quizás estaba encariñándose… no, eso no podía estarle pasando, menos si no comprendía aún esos sentimiento que se negaba a sentir.

— ¿Cómo te das cuenta cuando alguien te gusta de verdad? —se ánimo a preguntar Ranma luego de unos instantes en completo silencio.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? —rio Ryoga, divertido por aquella pregunta tan fuera de lugar por parte de su amigo.

— De la misma clase de preguntas inteligentes que me haces tú —añadió Ranma, ofendido por la respuesta del joven.

— Que sarcástico Ranma.

— Si no quieres una respuesta sarcástica Ryoga, no digas estupideces. Hice una pregunta y las preguntas se contestan con respuestas, no con más preguntas.

— Bien —respondió Ryoga a la vez que su rostro se tornaba un tanto pensativo al recordar la pregunta de su amigo.

Ranma miro a Ryoga con atención mientras este terminaba de golpe su vaso de vodka, a la vez que se le notaba un tanto melancólico al recordar su escaza experiencia amorosa y comenzar a pensar en una respuesta para la pregunta de su amigo.

— Supongo que sabes que te gusta alguien cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona —suspiro—. Cuando esa persona se vuelve el centro de tus emociones, cuando con un simple "hola" esa persona es capaz de cambiarte el día por completo.

— Exageras…

— No —aseguro Ryoga con una sonrisa segura—. Cuando lo vivas, recordarás lo que te digo.

Un suspiro algo frustrado escapo de los labios del chico de la trenza antes de pedir otro vaso de vodka, ignorando por completo la mirada carmesí sobre él que, cierta mujer a unos pocos metros le estaba dando desde que había llegado al antro.

Girando la cabeza en dirección a la entrada, Shampoo pudo divisar con facilidad al grupo de jóvenes que capturaban algunas furtivas miradas por parte del Saotome. Provocando que esta esbozara una sonrisa interesada.

 _"Así que Ranma esta interesado por la nueva amiga de Akari"_ Pensó para ella brevemente, a la vez que una maliciosa idea comenzaba a cruzársele por la mente.

— ¿Qué miras Shampoo? —la voz de Ukyo la despertó de sus pensamientos. Enfocando su mirada en la castaña, mientras que una risueña morena les acompañaba.

— Nada —respondió cortante, antes de mirar con interés a la otra joven—. Kodachi, ¿Andas con esa "botellita mágica" de siempre?

— ¡Ohohoho! ¿Qué travesura quieres hacer? —se atrevió a preguntar divertida la morena.

—Quiero darle la bienvenida a cierta personita… —dijo con voz traviesa mirando hacía la joven de cabellera azulada.

— ¡Shampoo! —reprendió Ukyo, preocupada por el problema en que pudieran meterse sus amigas. Pues conociendo a Kodachi, cualquier cosa podía contener aquella botella con líquido extraño—. Chicas se meterán en problemas…

— ¡Que aguafiestas Ukyo! —expresó la Kuno de manera aburrida.

— Pe-Pero… —Tartamudeo levemente cuando vio que la joven le entregaba el extraño líquido a la pelipurpura.

— Gracias —sonrió Shampoo mientras procedía a ir en dirección a la mesa de la chica Unryu y sus amigos.

—Deja que se divierta —intento tranquilizar Kodachi a la estudiante de gastronomía—. Además, nadie se enterara a menos que alguna de las tres abra el pico ¿no?

Las palabras de la rosa negra le sonaron a Ukyo como una especie de advertencia, lo cual solo provoco que guardara silencio y se bebiera su vaso de sake de golpe. No quería tener problemas con ellas, pues no sabía que acciones podrían tomar sus amigas en su contra. Las conocía, y sabía que si decía alguna palabra tomarían represarías ó en el peor de los casos, le causarían líos con su padre.

Shampoo se acercó a la mesa en completo sigilo, apareciendo a las espaldas de las dos muchachas y siendo observada por Mousse y Shinnosuke.

— ¡Nihao! ¡Qué bueno verlos chicos! ¿Tienen otro lugar? —saludo, erizando cada uno de los vellos de la piel de Akari y causando curiosidad en Akane, la cual en seguida volteo su rostro para mirarle.

— No… —contesto Akari siendo ignorada.

— ¡Shampoo! —Exclamo Mousse antes de cederle su lugar y, buscar velozmente una silla extra—. ¡Qué alegría que quieras compartir con nosotros siéntate!

—Gracias Mousse, ser muy amable —hablo la amazona tomando asiento entre Shinnosuke y Akari.

—De nada… —sonrió el aludido.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —Pregunto Shampoo al grupo, mientras que estos le prestaban atención—. Es raro verlos en el antro de Nerima.

— Muy diferente a ti ¿no? —soltó Akari con una sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

— Celebramos nuestro término de proyecto —contesto veloz Shinnosuke, intentando alivianar lo pesado que se estaba tornando el ambiente entre las jóvenes.

— Ya veo —dijo la pelipurpura para luego mirar a la joven al lado de Akari—. ¿Y tú eres nueva en la ciudad? ¿No te había visto? Aunque de verte seguro te olvidaba, pues no eres muy bonita que digamos.

—No, yo me mude recién este año a esta zona de Tokyo —Contesto Akane un tanto molesta pero ignorando por completo el comentario final de Shampoo. No quería generar un problema mayor, y menos con aquella chica.

—Es un lugar agradable, te gustará.

—En eso último ella tiene Razón —añadió el Ryugenzawa—. Sobre lo de pasar desapercibida lo dudo. Akane es una chica muy hermosa.

—Gracias Shinnosuke —murmuro la Tendo un tanto sonrojada por el cumplido.

—No creo que exista la gente fea, solo existen actitudes feas —señalo la peliverde, aludiendo al comentario de la amazona.

—Yo creo que sí existe la belleza Akari, de lo contrario la gente no sería tan selectiva con sus preferencias ¿no?

— A veces no es necesario seleccionar. Hay personas que fácilmente parecen estarse regalando —sonrió Akari—. Creo que no es necesario entrar en detalles.

— No vine a pelear esta vez contigo —menciono Shampoo controlando su ira—. De hecho, venía en son de paz para limar nuestras asperezas.

—No me interesa y… ¿Qué es ese interés absurdo por Akane? ¿La atacaras por ser amiga mía ó por ser amiga de Ranma? —Pregunto la Unryu recibiendo una fría mirada por parte de Mousse.

—Akari, no me está atacando —intento calmar Akane.

—Debe ser quizás por las dos, ¿no? —volvió a encarar la peliverde, mientras que Shampoo la observaba con claro enfado.

—Akari ¿Puedes parar un poco? —le reprendió el miope.

— Y tú puedes dejar de invitar a gente fastidiosa a nuestra mesa.

Akane miraba en silencio y con incomodidad la escena, a la vez que tomaba un bocado de la tabla de quesos sobre la mesa; Por su parte, Shinnosuke miraba con preocupación cómo Akari parecía estar cada vez más molesta por la presencia de Shampoo. Cuando la situación parecía estar a punto de salirse de control entre las dos jovenes, la presencia de dos personas las detuvo.

— ¡Akari! ¡hola! ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar un poco? —dijo el recién aparecido Ryoga, haciendo que la joven se levantará de la silla a regañadientes para ir a la zona de baile del pub.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Shinnosuke en cuanto Akari estuvo lejos.

— Esto casi se vuelve un campo de guerra —comento Ranma divertido—. Menos mal que Ryoga estaba atento a lo que pasaba aquí.

— Es tu amiga la que pelea siempre conmigo —se defendió Shampoo.

— Y tú tampoco te quedas atrás ¿no?

— ¿Por qué debería de dejarme pasar a llevar por ella? ¡Está loca!

— No está loca —intercedió Shinnosuke—. Tú eres la que siempre anda buscándole bronca.

— En algo concordamos al fin con Ryugenzawa —musitó el Saotome cruzándose de brazos—. Veté a otra mesa Shampoo.

— ¡Hey! ¡No eches a Shampoo de esa forma! —dijo Mousse desafiante, dispuesto a pelearse con el de trenza si fuese necesario.

— No empieces cuatro ojos —soltó Ranma comenzando a ofuscarse.

— Creo que van a pelearse —le dijo Akane casi al oído al Ryugenzawa, el cual en silencio asintió.

— ¡Vamos afuera!

— ¡Cómo quieras!

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Primero las chicas y ahora ustedes! —Se quejó Shinnosuke deteniendo a ambos jóvenes, junto a Akane que se ponía en pie para apoyar al castaño—. ¡No empiecen!

Shampoo miraba en silencio como el grupo parecía olvidar su presencia completamente. Aprovechando el disturbio para acercarse hasta el vaso de la Tendo y poner finalmente algunas gotas del extraño frasco en el licor de la chica.

— ¡Ranma! —Interrumpió Akari, pillando desprevenidos al grupo y tomando al muchacho del brazo—. ¡Vamos a bailar! —invito.

El azabache miro en silencio el rostro de su amiga, el cual revelaba la cantidad de tragos que había logrado beber durante la noche.

— Mousse, dejemos esto para otro día —suspiro Ranma.

— ¡Eres un cobarde! —insistió el de gafas.

—¡Mousse! —Llamo Shampoo intentando tranquilizarlo— No te preocupes, yo me iré con mis amigas. Solo quería saludar, pero veo que no soy bienvenida.

— Te acompaño —se ofreció Mousse.

— Como quieras —soltó la pelipurpura de golpe— Por cierto quizás Ryoga podría acompañarnos, Ukyo quería hablarte.

Un tanto incomodo Ryoga le dio una mirada al chico de la trenza.

— Yo me quedo con los chicos, ve a hacer tus cosas tranquilo.

— Te debo una —termino por decir antes de salir tras la amazona.

— Lamento arruinarles la noche —comento Ranma sentándose en el lugar que segundos atrás había usado Mousse.

— No la arruinaste tu —concluyó Akari sentándose a la mesa para posteriormente tomar su vaso y beber.

Akane miró de reojo al Saotome mientras comenzaba a darle un trago a su bebida.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era encontrarse con Ranma luego del golpe que le había dado hacían unos días, pero el destino parecía que se empeñaba en ponerlo frente a su camino. De pronto se sintió observada y un escalofrío la recorrió, sabía que el muchacho la estaba observando y aquello solo lograba inquietarla. Trago pesado el líquido de su vaso, sintiendo como el licor le quemaba poco a poco la garganta a su paso. Quizás un poco de aquel líquido lograba calmarla un poco.

Ranma miraba divertido a la muchacha al notar su nerviosismo. Ella era un libro abierto para él a veces, aunque ciertamente, otras veces solo lograba desconcertarlo. Sonriendo se limitó a seguir espiándola de vez en cuando, manteniendo el tema de conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa para no ser descubierto por los otros presentes.

Akane observo la hora en su celular. Eran más de las doce de la noche, y había pasado solo una hora desde lo ocurrido con Shampoo. Pero a ella le parecieron eternas y largas horas, se sentía inquieta y con muchas de ganas de liberar energía. Su cuerpo le ardía y pedía a gritos que se moviera.

— ¿Te sientes bien Tendo? —pregunto Ranma viendo preocupado como la chica tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba un tanto más agitada.

— Sí, vamos a bailar un poco —le sugirió, y el de trenza acepto poniéndose de pie.

Akane estaba actuando muy extraño, y no sabía si era por el alcohol o por otra cosa.

— ¿Ustedes van? —invito Akane a los otros dos jóvenes que llevaban horas platicando de diversos temas.

— No gracias Akane —rechazo Akari, intentando sonar amable. Pues se notaba enojada de hacían horas.

— ¿Shinnosuke tú vas?

— No, me quedaré con Akari. Diviértanse —añadió viéndolos marchar.

Akari comenzó a jugar con su vaso, intentando olvidar lo que la tenía molesta. Cuando se disponía a darle un sorbo al vaso, Shinnosuke la detuvo en su actuar.

— ¿Y eso? —cuestiono el Ryugenzawa viéndola seriamente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No quisiste ir a bailar.

— Solo no tengo ganas.

— No me mientas Akari —le reprendió.

— Shinnosuke no soy una niña cómo para que me des un sermón.

— ¿Sigues estando enfadada por lo que paso con Shampoo?

— No —soltó con desgano—. No le daría en el gusto a Shampoo de arruinarme la noche.

— ¿Entonces? —insistió el castaño.

— La verdad es que estoy muy enfadada con Ryoga —dijo Akari finalmente luego de darle un largo sorbo a su vaso, quitándose un enorme peso de encima.

— ¿Por qué? —indago Shinnosuke.

— No lo sé… —Akari frunció los labios pensativa—. Solo creo que alguien como Ukyo nunca podría ver su verdadero valor.

Y estaba segura de que Ukyo nunca podría ver lo esencial en Ryoga. Eso que ella podía ver siempre claramente cada vez que él hablaba de lo que amaba. Lo entregado y apasionado que era por lo que le gustaba, lo simple y a la vez complejo de sus emociones. Su capacidad de hacerle frente al día a día con una sonrisa, y dar lo mejor de sí mismo por los demás. Y eso era lo que Ukyo era incapaz de ver... y mucho más.

— ¿Y quién crees tú que podría verlo? —le pregunto señalando lo obvio—. La respuesta a tu molestia está tan cerca que no puedes verla.

— Supongo que tienes razón —dijo ella con una sonrisa resignada, sabiendo la insinuación oculta bajo las palabras del muchacho—. Creo que me gusta Ryoga desde hace mucho más tiempo del que imaginaba.

— Te negaste a verlo porque le temías al rechazo ¿no?

— En eso te equivocas —rio ella—. No es al rechazo, es a romper nuestra amistad.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que su amistad se romperá? No crees que Ryoga te quiere lo suficiente como para separar las cosas.

— Sí lo creo, pero el problema no es Ryoga. El problema soy yo, porque soy yo la que no seré capaz de separar las cosas luego de que esto salga a la luz —suspiro un tanto melancólica—. Soy patética ¿no?

— No lo eres —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. Envidio a Ryoga, sabes…

Akari rio por unos instantes al oír lo último dicho por Shinnosuke, antes de agradecerle y pedir otra copa para ambos. Le agradaba hablar con Shinnosuke, pues parecía que él la entendía más que cualquier otra persona.

Mientras tanto y a unos pocos metros. Ranma observaba cada vez más preocupado las acciones de Akane. La chica bailaba como si aquella fuera la última noche en que podría hacer tal hazaña, llamando la atención de algunas personas en el bar. Y si no la conociera habría pensado que estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga o algo similar.

— Tendo ¿Estas bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Ranma nuevamente.

— Sí, no seas aguafiestas Saotome —le corto Akane siguiendo con lo suyo.

Ranma maldijo por lo bajo y en un impulso intento detener a la joven tomándola del brazo.

— Tendo no estas siendo tú misma.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de cómo yo soy? —le debatió.

Y aquellas palabras sonaron amargas para Ranma por algún extraño motivo. Ella tenía razón ¿Qué podía saber él de ella? Ambos eran solo dos conocidos, ni nada más, ni nada menos.

Akane miro al Saotome por un segundo asustada, porque al ver su semblante supo casi al instante que sus palabras habían hecho enfadar al muchacho. Trago saliva y razono los vocablos del joven. Ranma tenía razón. Estaba actuando como cualquier persona, menos como ella solía hacerlo. Pero en ese momento parecía que aquello podía calmar un poco el ardor que comenzaba a ser insoportable en su cuerpo. Se sentía aturdida, y muy caliente.

— Saotome disculpa… —expresó, sintiéndose avergonzada al notar lo incomoda que se estaba tornando la situación.

— No tienes porqué disculparte, no dijiste nada que no fuera verdad.

— No, no, tú tienes razón —logro decir antes de tambalearse un poco—. No sé qué me sucede.

— ¿No te sientes bien? —Pregunto, ayudando a la muchacha a mantener el equilibrio—. Puedes afirmarte de mí, te llevaré a tu casa.

— Gracias —murmuro Akane mientras que se aferraba al muchacho.

El embriagador aroma de la piel del moreno la golpeó como si fuera una descarga de adrenalina e hizo que el deseo se despertará en ella con la velocidad de un cohete. Y sin entender el motivo de sus deseos. Quería acercarse más a él, sentir su boca sobre la suya nuevamente. Revivir aquel instante que vivieron juntos en la cabaña y concluir con lo que habían dejado sin acabar ahí.

Ranma apoyo el brazo sobre la cintura de Akane, para darle mayor soporte y evitar que pudiera caer mientras intentaban avanzar por el lugar hasta la salida.

— Hueles muy bien, Saotome —murmuro apegando su cuerpo al del muchacho aún más por inercia.

El contacto de su piel fue más agradable para él de lo que había esperado que sería. Lo fue tanto que tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no hacer evidente su conformidad frente a ella y traicionar a sus propias emociones. Él nunca querría a una mujer para algo más que no fuera solo una aventura. Se lo había repetido a sí mismo muchas veces, pero porqué con Akane no podía ser igual, porqué el pensar en hacer una cosa así con ella le sonaba algo indigesto y hasta malvado.

Ranma observo a la Tendo confundido nuevamente por su accionar. Intentando pensar en una posible explicación a lo contradictorio de sus actos durante la noche.

— ¿Puedo saber cuánto bebiste? —le pregunto, sabiendo que la actitud desinhibida de la muchacha se debía a su embriaguez.

— Tres vasos —respondió ella, causando el asombro en Ranma.

No era posible que con tres vasos la chica se hubiera embriagado hasta ese punto, de eso estaba más que seguro. Entonces ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma tan extraña? ¿Es que acaso alguien le pudo poner algo a su trago?

— Tendo, soltaste el vaso en algún momento.

— No lo recuerdo —dijo esto tambaleándose un poco.

— Intenta recordar —insistió.

— Lo intento, pero me duele demasiado la cabeza como para pensar en ello.

— Tranquila, luego tendrás tiempo para pensar en ello —soltó Ranma resignado—. Ahora te llevaré a tu casa, te guste o no te guste mi compañia.

Media hora después se encontraban en el umbral del edificio en donde residía Akane. Ranma maldijo en silencio el momento en que él mismo había comenzado a beber durante la noche, pues al estar aún medio aturdido por los efectos del alcohol se le hizo imposible tomar en brazos a la torpe joven junto a él. No recordaba cuantas veces ambos habían tropezado por el camino, pero había sido las suficientes como para no querer recorrer más la calles de Nerima en ese horario. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y luego de unos segundos en silencio sus ojos recorrieron el hall de la entrada del edificio hasta que vislumbro a un hombre tras un mesón. Tenía que ser el conserje.

El hombre en cuanto los vio se levantó de la silla.

— Buenas noches Señorita Tendo.

— Buenas noches señor Happosai —respondió apenas la muchacha que, al pasar los minutos comenzaba a sentir sueño y una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

— ¿Y usted es? —pregunto el anciano con curiosidad.

— Se irá pronto —intervino Akane, dejando a Ranma con las palabras en la boca.

Sin decir más palabras, ambos caminaron hasta el elevador. Tras un par de segundos se encontraron frente a la puerta del apartamento. Al entrar, Ranma observo el lugar meticulosamente en la oscuridad, decepcionándose por el aspecto del departamento pues parecía salido de un catálogo de propiedades en vez de algo que le pudiera gustar a la Tendo.

— ¿Vives sola? —Ranma rompió el silencio.

— Sí —asintió Akane—. Tengo la boca seca.

— Te llevo agua, ve a recostarte —le dijo buscando las puertas del lugar con la mirada— ¿Dónde está la cocina?

— Por ahí —le indico con su dedo índice mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

A solas en la habitación, Akane se sentó sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. No se sentía bien, y la ropa comenzaba a ahogarla. Sin pensarlo y olvidando que Ranma cruzaría el umbral de la puerta en cualquier momento, comenzó a quitarse la ropa desesperadamente hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. Fue en ese instante que el chico de la trenza ingreso a la habitación, quedando en silencio bajo el umbral de la puerta.

— Deberías cerrar la puerta —la voz de Ranma sonó grave.

— Lo siento —se disculpó avergonzada—. Es que tengo mucho calor, mi cuerpo se siente muy caliente.

— Recuéstate —le sugirió el moreno, intentando ignorar la tentación de mirar a la muchacha. Si la llegaba a observar demasiado sería el fin de su autocontrol. De eso estaba seguro.

Akane obedeció, y Ranma le aproximo un vaso de agua provocando que sus dedos se rozaran en el acto.

— Saotome por favor ayúdame —pidió Akane, acercándose peligrosamente hasta el muchacho pensativo sentado al borde de la cama—. Estoy segura que tú sabes cómo hacerlo.

Ranma trago en seco, sintiendo como la garganta le raspaba. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así? ¿Cómo poder ayudarla de esa forma? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se negó a sí mismo el hacer algo de lo que luego ella se arrepentiría. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, alguien le había puesto alguna especie de afrodisíaco en la bebida a la chica ¿Pero quién querría hacerle daño? Perdido en sus pensamientos, no noto en que minuto Akane se aproximó hasta él, solo se dio cuenta cuando las manos de la chica se encontraban en cada uno de sus hombros.

— Akane… —replicó Ranma sin aliento—. No sabes lo que haces.

— Mi nombre se escucha tan bien en tus labios Ranma —dijo ella, envolviendo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos.

Akane puso su rostro tan cerca del suyo, que Ranma podía ver con nitidez el brillo centellante de sus ojos, el gesto de sus labios, y oir el sonido irregular de su respiración fuera de control. El azabache cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento, ya no podía soportarlo más. Y cuando ella pronuncio nuevamente su nombre, le pareció poder escuchar como su autocontrol se desmoronaba como un edificio en demolición.

Los labios de Ranma rozaron los de Akane en una caricia provocativa y fugaz que la dejo con ganas de obtener más, insatisfecha de lo breve que había sido.

— No podemos…—Quiso hablar.

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la boca de Akane, respondiéndole con el mismo ímpetu que ella. Aquel contacto fue tan arrasador que su cuerpo se tambaleo, siendo arrastrado hasta quedar sobre la muchacha en la cama. Se estaba dejando arrastrar por aquella menuda mujer y aunque la deseará, su mente aún estaba consciente del estado de la muchacha. Tenía que controlarse. La quería, pero no de esa forma…

Ella sería suya cuando estuviera seguro de que ella lo deseaba de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

Y ciertamente no supo de donde saco fuerzas, pero se alejo de ella en menos de un segundo cuando recobro la razón.

— Saotome, ¿no te gusto? —le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

— No estás bien ahora Tendo —soltó, usando todo el autocontrol que pudiese tener para no dejarse caer en la tentación que aquella menuda mujer le provocaba.

— Yo estoy bien.

— ¡No lo estas! —replico—. Y no pienso tocarte sabiendo que estas ebria.

— No lo estoy —se quejó.

— Necesito tomar aire, acuéstate Tendo. Porque tampoco te dejaré salir de tu cuarto en ese estado —concluyo, sacando la llave de la puerta de la habitación y escabulléndose por la misma. Dejando a una molesta Akane sentada sobre su cama.

Cuando por fin abandono la habitación de la Tendo, procedió a buscar el baño. Necesitaba refrescarse luego de lo ocurrido. Al encontrarse en el pasillo noto que el lugar tenía dos puertas además de la que daba al cuarto principal, por lo que tenía dos opciones posibles para encontrar el lugar que buscaba.

Al abrir la primera puerta, y para su mala suerte, se encontró con otro cuarto. El lugar se veía apenas gracias a la poca luz que entraba de la luna, pero pese a la oscuridad presente logro ver que en el sitio había una especie de mesa de estudio acompañada de una lámpara, algunas cajas embaladas en el suelo y sobre la mesa una casa de muñecas que por algún motivo llamo su atención. Curioso se acercó con cuidado hasta la mesa y prendió la luz de la lamparilla.

Ranma volvió a mirar la habitación con detenimiento antes de posar la vista en la casa de muñecas. ¿Por qué Akane tendría algo así en su casa? ¿Quizás le gustaba coleccionar muñecas? Aunque Akane no parecía del tipo coleccionista; De lo contrario tendría muchas más cosas de ese tipo en el lugar y, luego de observar con detenimiento la habitación aquella idea estaba completamente descartada.

Divertido analizo el interior de la casa. Una muñeca con cabello azulado y un vestido floreado se encontraba sentada en el comedor, que tenía una decoración minimalista. Noto a un pequeño cachorro junto a la chimenea. Cada espacio de la casita estaba ocupado por muebles que parecían haber sido recolectados de diferentes jugueterías, logrando darle un estilo único y a la vez acogedor a la casita. Observo detenidamente si es que había algún muñeco más en la casa, y luego cerro los ojos y sonrió al no encontrar nada más.

 _"¿Akane se dará cuenta de lo mucho que revela este juguete sobre ella_?" pensó mientras le daba una última mirada a la casa de muñecas con melancolía para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Hola hermosos y hermosas!**_

 _Se que me estarán odiando porque dirán "dijiste que actualizabas el 25 y estas haciendolo 9 meses después!" Y sí, me atrase muchisisisisimo, lo siento mucho :( pero he tenido muchas cosas por hacer debido a la U, por mi bendición (hijo), trabajo y cosas varias, sin mencionar que estuve muchos días fuera de mi casa también, pero el motivo principal por el cual no he actualizado es porque mi Notebook falleció y sin él me es imposible escribir. (Perdi mis borradores ;-; )  
Tiendo a escribir cuando estoy acostada durante la noche, lo que es imposible con la pc de escritorio o tarro como quieran llamarle -sin mencionar que la pantalla de mi pc es una tele de 40' y me hace mier... la vista- :C. Odio escribir en mi celular así que valgo callampa en ese aspecto así que veré como resolver lo de la falla de mi compu o comprarme uno nuevo en su defecto, ya que igual necesitare uno para mis estudios y trabajos ;-; si supieran lo que sufro sin mi note :'( ! en fin... Espero reparar pronto mi compu y así traerles más rápido los próximos capitulos :c ! Aunque no les prometo nada. Solo reiteraré que **no abandonaré esto**. Primero muerta amigos!  
_

 _El capitulo es largo así que espero haber premiado su paciencia._

 _Mis saludos a los que siempre se toman la molestia de escribirme sus reviews. Los responderé mañana porque estoy muriendo de sueño compañeros :v !  
_

 **• Esmeralda Saotom • IrinaWestlo • Saekodachi47 • Franaie • SARITANIMELOVE • paulayjoaqui • KattytoNebel • Tendo Haruhi • Siyi • akanitacuri • • Guest • Lyam • P • Marimariposa • Aliyah • Itzel-chan • Gogoga •**

 _Nos vemos en la próxima actualización !_

 _PD: No edite este capitulo, así que lo leeré yo misma mañana cuando lo publique y arreglaré horrores ortográficos y de cohesión si es que encuentro. =) !_


End file.
